An Unexpected Voice
by Aryabloodlust
Summary: Adventure, honor, courage, and magic was in her blood. The soul and blood of a dragon, half elf, and didn't listen very well to orders, but even then, there was something that drew him to her, to Tersha. Something that would not be ignored, and it wasn't her voice. Will she be an asset, or an greater danger than steal or words? Not good with summaries, but please enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

_Thorin/oc or Legolas/oc let me know which you think it should be._

_This fan fiction will either stay in just the Hobbit, or it will continue into the Lord of the rings series, depending on who I want the main character to end up with. Or I might just make a whole new fanfiction. I will be mainly basing the story from the movies. For any of you who are familiar with my work, I am sorry it has taken me so long to start writing again Truthfully I had been so busy with other things like work and school that I lost some of my passion. How ever, I find that passion is starting again. I still read fanfictions, but here is nothing like making your own story, and I am determined to finish this Fanfiction. With the ones that I still have active I am going to finish them, especially A New Player in the Game._

_This chapter has been rewritten, though not by too much. Just some details to be fixed._

_So without further ado, I introduce my new fan fiction, An Unexpected Voice_

Tersha Rosewind

Breton, Companion… Dragonborn.

Of these things that described her, had held so much meaning. She had friends, some close they were family something she never thought she would ever get,but now… what she was didn't matter here in the blissful silence of the night and stars. No more worries if she made it on time to save a life of an innocent, no more responsibilities to put the earth end back into the correct coarse, no fear of it all going to wrong.

_Tersha…_

A voice whispered in the dark on the wind of the trees and over the lake water before her, the lake near her home. Calming and soothing, but demanding her attention.

_Tersha, listen and hear my voice…_

Tersha lifted her head and looked around the area and into the shadows cast by the crescent moon. Who was calling her? Couldn't they just let her rest? Be in peace for a little while longer?

_Your time of peace is not yet here, nor in this world. _

"_Why am I not done?" she whispered aloud. "Alduin is defeated and sent back into the course he was meant to fulfill."_

_Your task is not for this world. A balance must once again be corrected, and you are one who can change the fate of many lives. Find the grey wizard, he shall set you on your path. _

Tersha sat quietly for a moment, thoughts running through her head. Would this be the last time? Would she have a place of warmth and friends to call home?

_Like all things, this life will be hard, and eventually end, but you will be happy. It is different, but similar to the Tamriel you know. A land of free folk and creatures of all kinds, and beings that you may never have heard. Learn well from your teachers, your guides. And live in the light..._

She looked across the lake and the light of the moon began shining brighter, but not painfully so. She heard melodic voices singing as the light touched and burned everything away...

* * *

She woke to the light of the sun poking through the trees above her, foreign but familiar, blinding her briefly and forcing her eyes shut again. After a few moments she sat up and took in her surroundings. The land was lush and green, a forest, though river could be heard babbling just beyond a thicket of trees. It was more green than what she was used to seeing in the harsh lands of Skyrim, except for those few safe havens she happened upon in her journeys. She could smell some type of smoke, most likely a camp fire, but clean sweet smell that could only come from a lush forest.

Looking down at herself, she was dressed in familiar leather armor, blood was stained on her chest, but there was no pain from the 3 long clawed gashes that should have been there. She had a small ache in her head, but nothing she couldn't handle. Her ebony sword and knife were strapped in the right places, her ebony bow and quiver rester next to her.

_Find the grey wizard.._

That is what the voice said she would need to do when she arrived, though that could wait till she was cleaned up.

Looking around she found her old pack, with breeches and a spare tunic for her and some leather. She would need that to fix up her armor. There were also a few healing potions and herbs, trusty lock picks, some basic food like bread and cheese that would last her a few days.

Gathering her gear, she headed towards the sound of the river to clean up. Armor would need to be repaired and find out if she had any lingering injuries. She stripped off her armor and her ruined tunic to find healed scars instead of open wounds. They still were pink, but they didn't hurt like normal scars would. This was the wound that led her to her death, at least the one in the other world.

Tersha sighed. As much as she didn't mind battle wounds, this one was harder to acknowledge and hide, like the cut on her calf from a flying sword, or the one from an arrow on her right side. This one represented her death.

She pulled the collar of her shirt higher and tightened the stings, leaving barely a trace of the scar noticeable.

By the time she was done cleaning and repairing her armor, night had almost fallen upon her, and she had no idea where she was and was not prepared to spend the night in the forest.

Fate seemed to smile on her though.

A rustle in the sunset tinted bushes sounded someones approach and she instinctively went on the defensive, only to find an old man, though he was very tall, taller than even her elfin height, and wore all grey, even the pointed hat upon his head and his eyes, a storm cloud grey. His staff, knoted like roots a the top, was a rich brown color, almost the only color in his attire.

"Ah, there you are my dear." his voice was gravely, but kind and warm. "I was beginning to wonder if I would ever find you tonight." 'Wait, was this...?' "I am Gandalf the Grey, wizard. I was told you would be on my way into Hobbiton, though I didn't think you would be this far from it. Come along now, we have a bit of a journey."

"So you are my guide then" she asked.

"Yes, I am, and you are Tersha, right?" she nodded. "Good, very good. Lets have ourselves an adventure."

A smile brightened her face as she gathered her belongings. She had a feeling this wizard would become a very close friend in the near future.

* * *

Along the road Gandalf asked and answered many question. Most were about where she was from, what she was, and what she remembered before waking up. The voice, now known as one of the Valar, had told him some of her, but not all. He was curious. And so was she

She told him of her home, Skyrim, though her kind were from a different country. Her father was a Nord, living in the woods in the south near Falkreath, Her mother had been killed by the Altmeri Dominion, High elves in her world, for speaking her opinion. She herself may have been a high elf, though she looked more human skinned than the normal yellowed gold. Her mother did not approve of the High elves decisions in the past, almost destroying the world and then forcing the kingdom of Skyrim to stop worshiping there gods.

Tersha spoke of her almost death in Helgrind by both ax and dragon fire and then her discovery of her heritage of being a dohvakiin, dragonborn, though she asked he did not tell anyone of her blood and soul being of dragon origin, just that she was supposed to fix how the end was supposed to happen. From what he had told her of the dragons in this place, there really were no redeeming qualities of any of them anymore, having been swayed by darkness of some kind. She skipped most of the stories of the companions and her other deeds, including her meeting with a few deadra and the dragon, her mentor Parthonax. She did mention the groups or guilds that had been around and of her somewhat involvement in the civil war between the Nords of Skyrim, and Imperial empire.

Then she spoke of Alduin and his terrible rein. As her birth right, and of prophecy, she was to put World Eater back on to the proper path, or as you can guess from the name, the world would be gone, but not in the way it was supposed to happen. He was not supposed to rule it, just end it for the next cycle. No pressure, but it was defiantly not the right time. She wasn't one to just back out of challenge, or turn her back on anyone who needed help for a good cause. This would have been in that category.

Gandalf started teaching her many things, mainly where they were, the different lands that spanned across middle earth, and even the far lying lands across the sea. He spoke of dwarves, elves, hobbits, and others in general terms, but did not get too deep into details, though she did have to pull him back from memories of old adventures he had been apart of, fond memories he seemed to get lost in telling.

Eventually he told her that they would be meeting with many companions and going on a journey, one that would most likely be harsh, but eventful and worth while. He even joked that it would be the best way for her to get used to the scenery and familiarize herself with the different terrains. Well, he was not wrong there.

Days passed and along the way the met with some folk much shorter than her or Gandalf, though a few of them were taller than the others. The tallest one came up to the top of her stomach. When Gandalf told her they were dwarves, she could hardly believe it. In Skyrim they speculated that they were averaged height as that of a Nord or Elf. Though this was a different world, there was bound to be lots of differences. Still, she was so excited she was bouncing and Gandalf couldn't help but laugh. Real dwarves!

That night, the sun had set not long ago, they came to a Hobbit hole of Bilbo Baggins, there host for the night before they began the real journey in the morn. The tall wizard had told her some about Hobbits. Curious folk that thrive in everything peaceful possible. Loved to till the earth, garden, and feast to their hearts content. It has sounded wonderful to her, but she still liked her adventures.

They all crowded around a rounded green door, a small gold nob in the middle, and rang the bell. Gandalf and her self stood in the background and the dwarves huddled and pushed against the door in their excitement.

"No. No. There's nobody home" there was a bit of clatter and the sound of a young man yelling as he came closer. "Go away and bother somebody else. There's far too many Dwarves in my dining room as it is. If this is some clot-head's idea of a joke.. haha, I can only say it is in very poor taste."

Suddenly the ranting ended just as the door swung open. And the milled dwarves all fell over each other in the threshold of the door, the largest of their group landing on top of them.

The man in front of her was small, a least a head shorter than the dwarves still groaning on the floor, with curly golden brown hair, brown eyes, slightly pointed ears, and very large hairy feet. He stared up at Gandalf in disbelief and then sighed, as if he should have known the wizard was the reason for the house invasion.

"Gandalf" he sighed.

"Bilbo Baggins, may I introduce some of our dwarfish friends.

The dwarves quickly picked themselves up, introduced themselves, and then went on their marry way into the home and started taking food and plates to what she guessed was the dining room. Gandalf started setting the table.

Tersha stayed behind and gave a slight bow to the Hobbit, who looked stressed and frustrated.

"Hello, I am Tersha Rosewind." She introduced. "I am terribly sorry about all of this, invading your home and pantry. Gandalf did not tell me you weren't expecting our company tonight."

Her words seem to humble him and he smiled slightly at her. Finally some manners.

"I like a bit of warning before I have a hoard of Dwarves swarming the house, but thank you for your apology. If you can find something to eat, please get some" Another thing she was told by the wizard was they never turned away a guest. Poor fellow.

Bilbo quickly shut the door and tried to get things organized, and by organized we mean trying to make sure the house wasn't put into a complete disarray as the dwarves moved things about.

Somehow it was all orderly the way the dwarves milled about and got dinner ready for the weary and hungry bellies, strangely fascinating.

"We seem to be one Dwarf short" Gandalf spoke aloud.

"He is late, is all." a bald but tattoo headed dwarf stated to Gandalf. "He traveled north to a meeting of our kin. He will come." Who were they talking about?

Soon everyone had a plate of food and was scarfing down like mad hungry, though happy dogs. Funnily enough their cheer reminded her of the large meals with the Companions, though the dwarves defiantly were messier than her shield-siblings.

Ham, mushrooms, cheese, potatoes, and a few fruits she had never seen covered the table and some were on her plate as she ate, though she was off to the corner and out of the way of the dwarves, afraid her fingers might be in danger if she reached for anything else.

"Not a chance. Not from that distance" the bald dwarf, Dwalin, exclaimed to Bofur, a dwarf with a funny hat to his head.

"Wanna bet?" he challenged. "Bombur, catch!" and with that he tossed a boiled and peeled egg at the overly large dwarf, who promptly caught it in his mouth. The dwarves all cheered, happily, though a few should have kept there mouths shut while doing so. Soon food was begin tossed around and the tall good looking blonde dwarf was passing around pints of ale. while walking on the table.

He stopped before Tersha, who was in the door way of the dinning room, enjoying her meal, and bowed his head slightly after jumped off the table.

"My lady, may I interest you in a pint of ale?" he offered and handed her one when she nodded.

"Thank you, kind dwarf."

"Would it be enough to get your name?" he flirted out. She couldn't help but smile at him. He was the one that came to her up to her chest in height, being taller than most of the other dwarves, and one of the few blondes there.

"Tersha Rosewind, and you would be?"

"Fili, at your services, my lady"

"Drink up!" a dwarf from the table shouted and promptly every dwarf scarfed down the ale with gusto, though Fili did it slower, as to not get it on his clothes, unlike the rest of the company.

Soon after everyone was finished eating, and Bilbo promptly worried over the state of his home to Gandalf, he was interrupted by the younger dwarf of the group.

"Excuse me. I'm sorry to interrupt, but what should I do with my plate?" he asked so politely, Tersha couldn't help but think him cute, in a childish way. Fili heard him and from her side walked up to lend a hand.

"Here you go, Ori. Give it to me." and with that Gandalf hurried out of the way as he tossed it to his brother, Kili, who then tossed it to another dwarf doing the dishes in the kitchen. Fili bounced a couple of bowls and his elbows, winker in her direction, and then tossed them as well, all going in the same direction.

Bilbo started having a fit again, trying to get them to stop and not drop his mother pottery. The dwarves in the dining room promptly started banging on the table and clashing the silver wear together on the table, creating a base beat. No doubt a song would start.

"Can you please not do that, you'll blunt them!" Bilbo exclaimed.

"Ooh. Do you hear that, lads?" Bofur said merrily, "He says we'll blunt the knifes."

'Blunt the knives, bend the forks" Kili started singing, still tossing the dishes about with his brother and some of the other dwarves

'Smash the bottles and burn the corks' Fili sang

'Chip the glasses and crack the plates' Oin jumped in

'Thats what Bilbo Baggins hates' now almost all the dwarves were singing, a few were using some of the dishes a musical instruments.

'Cut the cloth, tread on the fat,

Leave the bones on the bedroom mat

Pour the milk on the pantry floor

Splash the wine on every door

Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl

Pound them up with a thumping pole

When you're finishes, if they are whole

Send them down the hall to roll

'Thats what bilbo Baggins hates!'

Everyone started cheering and laughing at their new song, teasing Bilbo with their song of ruining his house, which everyone heard his complaints that night, and Bilbo looked on, shocked to see that everything was together and clean oat his dining room table, which was then promptly put back in to their correct places in the cupboard.

Suddenly there was a pounding at the door and everyone went silent. Sudden anticipation filled her and she saw Fili and Kili smile slightly.

Gandalf pulled his pipe from his mouth, and looked towards the front door.

"He is here"

* * *

Ok the first chapter is done. I do hope that I get some reviews for this. Tell me how you like it. I am going to try and update either every other day or every week, depending on my schedule.

Ja nae


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own anything, just the name of my oc, Tersha.

Chapter 2

Plans of Adventure

—

Tersha felt the tension and anticipation in the air as the dwarves made their way behind Gandalf to the door. Who was it that was making them so quiet?

Tersha herself found herself in front of the other dwarves and stood a little behind Bilbo as Gandalf opened the door. Even Gandalf himself seemed a little bit skittish about the person on the other side of the threshold.

Finally Gandalf opened the door and there was another dwarf. Only he seemed a little different than the other dwarves. He seemed to have an air about him, one that was hard to explain.

"Gandalf" he said, his voice deep and timbering, with a small smile on his face. "I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way, twice". He walked into the house and shed his traveling coat.

When he walked in Tersha could see his features better. He was tall for a dwarf, taller than Dwalin, the gruff dwarf from before, and came up just below her shoulder, with a full head of black wavy hair in the middle of his back and two braids on either side of his face just above the ears and rested slightly on his chest. His beard was short and clean, not all over the place like some of the dwarves she had seen.

His eyes wee also a bright piercing color of blue that held years of wisdom and hardship. It was a look Tersha could remember seeing in a few Nords and Elves from her home. It was built from struggle and a weight of a people to carry and help.

"I never would have found it if not for that mark on the door" he said again. He smiled at a few of the dwarves, FIli and Kili, while a few other dwarves bowed to him. Why did they bow to him?

Bilbo spoke up at his words, alarmed.

"Mark? There's no mark on that door. It was painted a week ago!"

Gandalf closed the door and spoke to Bilbo.

"There is a mark. I put it there myself." He leaned against the door before speaking again. "Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of our company: Thorin Oakenshield."

So now he had a name and the reason he was there. Tersha had thought that Gandalf was the leader of the Company, but it did make sense to have the leader be another dwarf, not a wizard. Maybe he was just their guide, like he was for her.

Thorin handed his cloak to Kili who eyed the taler dwarf.

"So… this is the Hobbit" he seemed amused as he stated the obvious. He circled around Bilbo, "Tell me, Mr. Baggins, have you done much fighting?"

"Pardon me?" Bilbo looked confused.

"Ax or sword? What's your weapon of choice?" Thorin continued. Tersha was also confused at the question. Why would he need to fight? From what Gandalf had told her about Hobbits was that they preferred peaceful quiet lives, though they loved tales of adventure. Surely Thorin knew this?

"Well, I do have some skill at conkers, if you must know…" Bilbo answered happily, and then got nervous again. "but I fail to see why that's relevant."

"Thought as much" he smirked and looked at the dwarves behind him and then Gandalf. "He looks more like a grocer than a burglar."

The other dwarves chuckled at his remark, as did Gandalf, before sighing, relieved, but Tersha just glared at him. He hadn't even noticed her in the shadow of the candle light. He just walked to the table and ate some of the spare stew that had been given to him, and the other dwarves squashed themselves around the table. Tersha and Bilbo stood at the head of the table behind Thorin and Gandalf, though she was slightly bent over.

"What news from the meeting in Ered Luin? Did they all come?" Balin asked their leader, as they all pulled out there pipes and sipped on their mead.

"Aye. Envoys from all seven kingdoms." he answered the older dwarf. Seven kingdoms? Just for the dwarves?

"What did the Dwarves of the Iron Hills say?" Dwalin spoke up, also sitting at the head of the table with is brother and Gandalf. "Is Dain with us?"

Thorin sighed, troubled, and spoke.

"They will not come." No one seemed to like that answer. Dwalin remained silent, but he sighed and shook his head in disappointment. "They say this quest is ours and ours alone." He took a drink of his mead.

"You're going on a quest?" Bilbo spoke up. Tersha couldn't help but chuckle at that question.

"Bilbo, why else would a company of thirteen dwarves, a warrior, and a wizard be milling in your house for the night?" Tersha asked Bilbo, her eyebrow raised in amusement.

Thorin's eyes shot to her, only now noticing that she was in the room at all.

"Bilbo, my dear fellow, let us have a little more light."Gandalf politely asked. Bilbo went and grabbed another candle as Gandalf pulled out a piece of parchment paper, and unfolded it to the table for Thorin and others to see.

"Far to the east, over ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands, lies a single, solitary peak." Gandalf spoke to everyone. The parchment was actually a map with some scribed words off to the side that she had never seen before, though they did resemble the script of ancient Nords.

"The Lonely Mountain" Bilbo read aloud from the map.

"Aye, Oin has read the portents, and the portents say it is time" the redheaded dwarf Gloin, spoke up, though some of the other dwarves rolled their eyes at his words.

"Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain, as it was foretold." Oin said to the Company. "'When the birds of yore return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end'".

"Uh, what beast?" Bilbo spoke up again, voicing Tersha's question as well. Gandalf didn't really explain what adventure she would be going on, intact he avoided the question with other questions of her home when she had asked.

"Well that would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible" Bofur spoke up. "Chiefest and greatest calamity of our age" Tersha's breath caught in her throat before she glared at Gandalf, fearing what she might hear next. "Airborne fire-breather. Teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks. Extremely fond of precious metals.

"Yes, I know what a dragon is." Bilbo stated and rolled his eyes.

"FIn Dovah" Tersha spoke up, still glaring at Gandalf, who tried to look away sheepishly. "This is what you would not tell me? The quest is about a Dovah?

Gandalf was going to speak, but someone interrupted him.

"I'm not afraid. I'm up for it." the youngest dwarf, Ori , stood up at the table. "I'll give him a state of Dwarfish iron right up his jacksie!" Some of the dwarves laughed, but Nori pulled him back to sit down.

"The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us, but we number just thirteen" Balin spoke wisely to the table and Company. "And not thirteen of the best, nor brightest" In some cases that was probably true.

"Who are you calling dim!" Nori shouted out and the other dwarves started to get riled up before Fili spoke up.

"We may be few in number, but we're fighters, all of us, to the last Dwarf." he spoke confidently, he kinda reminded Tersha of Thorin, for some odd reason.

"And you forget, we have a Wizard in our company." Kili said as well. "Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time." At this Tersha couldn't help but chuckle, though she tried to hide it behind her hand at Gandalf's glare.

"Oh, well, no. I wouldn't say-" he tried to protest the lie.

"How many, then?" Dori asked.

"what?"

"Well, how many dragons have you killed?" he asked again. This time, Tersha couldn't hold it in, as Gandalf started choking on his pipe smoke, a chuckle escaped her lips and every one gave her a curious look. Even Thorin was looking at Gandalf and her, slightly amused, because he new the truth, he hadn't killed dragons before.

"Go on. Give us a number." at that the dwarves started arguing amongst themselves, standing upend pointing fingers with loud words. Bilbo tried to get them to quiet down, but his voice was lost in the 11 dwarves arguing.

Suddenly, Thorin shot up from his chair, and yelled something in Dwarfish. Immediately all of the dwarves sat in there seats, silent, and looked to their leader.

"If we have read these signs, do you not think others will have read them too?" He said. No one said a word. "Rumors have begun to spread. The dragon, Smaug, has not been seen for 60 years. Eyes look east to the mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk." He looked to Balin and then the other dwarves.

"Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor?"

Other dwarves started cheering and raising some of their mugs to Thorin in agreement.

"You forget, the Front Gate is sealed." Balin spoke up as everyone quieted down with a frown. "There is no way into the mountain."

"That, my dear Balin, is not entirely true." Gandalf stated with a smug look on his face and pulled out a rough but elegant iron key from his robes sleeves. Thorin's face went up in shock.

"How came you by this?" he whispered to Gandalf.

"It was given to me by your father. By Thrain. For safekeeping." he informed him. "It is yours now." and he handed the key to the leader, and he rolled it in his fingers, looking it over.

Everyone was silent for a few moments, before Tersha spoke up.

"Even where I come from, if there is a key, there must be a door that it unlocks." she spoke, her look contemplative. "Does your map of Erebor, the Lonely Mountain, say anything in that weird script about it?"

Gandalf smiled at her intuitiveness.

"You would be correct." the wizard stated and pointed to the script on the page, "This runes speak of a hidden passage to the Lower Halls."

"There's another way in." Kili stated happily and grabbed his brother shoulder in happiness.

"Well, if we can find it, but Dwarf doors are invisible when closed." stated Gandalf and he sighed. "The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map and I do not have the skill to find it. But there are others in Middle-earth who can" He gave Thorin a knowing look, one that was returned sightly. "The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth and no small amount of courage." He looked to Bilbo and Tersha. "But if we are careful and clever, as well as a little muscle, I believe that it can be done."

"Thats why we need a burglar" Ori commented. Bilbo also decided to comment on Gandalf's words.

"Hmm. And a good one too An expert, I'd imagine." he said looking at the map and the other dwarves.

"And are you?" Gloin asked him.

"Am I what?" Bilbo returned the question.

"He said he's an expert!" Oin said aloud, happily.

"Me? No. No, no no. I'm not a burglar. Ive never stolen a thing in my life." Bilbo protested.

"Well, I'm afraid I have to agree with Mr. Baggins." Balin spoke up. "He is hardly burglar material."

"Aye, the wild is no place for gentle folk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves." Dwalin also piped in.

"He is just fine!" kili said with a few other dwarves.

"Well, you never know until the time actually arises that the type of skill makes itself apparent." Tersha spoke wisely, and Dwalin gave her a glare.

"And what are you even doing here, lass?" Dwalin spoke. "A woman has no place here at this. It does not concern you. "

"I will be the judge of what does and does not concern me, master dwarf." Tersha defended with a harsh tone.

"A woman has no place here, amongst fighters." he said again. "Return to your house tending."

Tersha was glaring by now. He pulled the sex card, and that just didn't work for her.

"Where I come from, a woman can be where she wants. Just because I don't have something dangling between my legs, does not mean that I cannot fight. Nor does the lack of it mean I should be stuck in a home tending to fires and a mans every need."

Dwalin sprang from his seat as the other dwarves were arguing amongst themselves again, but Gandalf suddenly stood to his feet and the air became cold and filled with power, the light seemed to bend and dim out around him.

"Enough! If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar he is. As for Tersha, she remains with me, my travel companion on this journey." the light came back as his voice lost its power, now that everyone was quietly ion their seats. Bilbo looked like he was trying to protest, but Gandalf continued over him.

"Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet, even for their size. If fact, they can pass unseen by most, if they choose. And, while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of Dwarf, the scent of a Hobbit is all but unknown to him, which gives us a distinct advantage."

Bilbo's mouth was opening and closing like a fish now, wanting to interrupt Gandalf, but his manners wouldn't let him, and he sighed.

"You asked me to find the 14th member of this company and I have chosen Mr. Baggins. There is a lot more to him than appearances suggest." Gandalf sat and spoke to Thorin. "And while I know you may not like it, circumstances have required Tersha's aid in this as well. I gave my promise to guide her in this land, and her skills as a warrior will be of use."

"They have a great deal more to offer than any of you know." he said to everyone at the table, and Thorin looked to Bofur and Balin. "Including himself." Gandalf looked back at Thorin. "You must trust me on this"

"Very well" Thorin agreed to Gandalf, for both Bilbo and Tersha. "We will do it your way." Bilbo started to protest when he said that, his hoes dashed that he would be left out of it. Give them the contract." Balin handed them both a folded parchment.

"We're in. We're off" Bofur said excitedly to Dwalin, kinda smug that a woman would be joining them.

"Just the usual. Summary of out-of-pocket expenses, time required, remuneration, funeral arrangements, so forth." Balin said.

"You won't have to worry about funeral arrangements for me" Tersha told him with a sad smile. Thorin and Fili could help but feel curious about her comment on that. She took the parchment, didn't even read it, just signed on the page. Its not like they were going to cheat her out of anything in the end.

"Thank you, lass" Balin thanked happily. Bilbo took the agreement and walked a few passes away and started skimming quickly over everything.

"Funeral arrangements?" he questioned. He sighed.

Thorin leaned over to Gandalf and spoke in his ear.

"I cannot guarantee his safety. Nor hers." he stated to the old Wizard.

"Understood" he replied.

"Nor will I be responsible for their fates."

"Agreed." he nodded reluctantly. Tersha heard their whispered words with her heightened hearing.

"You won't have to worry for our safely" she whispered to the both of them, though her eyes never left Bilbo. "I will watch after him and myself."

"You will most likely end up hurting yourself" Thorin stated louder, though Gandalf just chuckled.

"Did anyone ever tell you?" she said in a smart tone and turned her green eyes to Thorin finally, amusement in her eyes. "Never judge a book by its cover?" Thorin didn't reply as Bilbo started to have a panic attack at his reading, which started turning heads.

"Laceration? Evisceration… Incineration?" he asked increadiously, trying to see if they were actually being serious.

"Aye. He'll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye." Bofur spoke up happily, thinking he was helping.

"You all right, laddie? Lassie?" Balin asked, concerned for the Hobbit.

"Huh? yeah" Bilbo answered vaguely. "Feeling a bit faint"

"Perfectly fine!" Tersha replied happily. This was nothing new to her, but she did wonder why it was only fire with this dragon. Were they the same? or very different from her own dragons in Skyrim.

"Think furnace with wings." Bofur supplied

"Air, I need some air" Bilbo continued.

"Flash of light, searing pain, then poof. Your nothing more than a pile of ash." Bofur went on.

Bilbo straitened his spine and took a deep breath. He seemed to be fine for a moment.

"Nope" and he promptly fell to the floor in a feint.

* * *

Tersha carried Bilbo to a seat in his living room by the fire and one of the other dwarves set some water on for tea for the Hobbit.

"How come you didn't feint at Bofur's words, Tersha?" Ori spoke up, curiously. She couldn't help but smile sweetly at him.

"Because I am not new to the ways of the type of dragons that breath fire." She replied. "Where I am from there are both good, though very few in numbers, and dragons that devour anything they want." She turned to Gandalf very quickly.

"By the way, why does he only breath fire?" she asked him.

"That is the only thing they can breath, Tersha" Thorin replied gruffly. "What else would they breath out, blizzards?"

"Well" Tersha blinked at his sarcastic remark. "Yes actually, among other things." Everyone froze at her answer except for Gandalf.

"The dragons of this land are very different but also very similar to the ones you are used to, my dear." said Gandalf.

"Where are you from exactly?" Thorin spoke again. "How could a dragon breath more than fire?" Tersha could only sigh and looked to Gandalf. She pleaded with her eyes, to tell her story for her, the important parts, and to leave the ones she told him out. He nodded, understanding her plea.

"I shall explain." Gandalf piped up, and every sat down again, ready for a story telling. Even Bilbo, who was now awake in his chair listened to the vague story Gandalf had to give.

Questions were left unanswered, and neither Gandalf or Tersha were willing to explain at the moment. Not until Tersha felt she could trust them. There was no certainly of what they would do if they found her secret.

For what would happen, if the ones who despised dragons, found her to be Dovahkiin?

Dragonborn?

* * *

Ok so this Chapter is finally done. Please excuse any grammar problems if you see any.

Fin Dovah- the Dragon kind

Dovah- Dragon

Dovahkiin- Dragon born.

I will have other translations in the future, if you see anything wrong, or just want to comment, feel free to leave a review. They do help to boost my confidence in this story. So thank you all who read and reviewed last time.

Ja Nae.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

AN:Alright guys, I am back and with another chapter to this wonderful story. Thank you all for your wonderful reviews. If you want, I did go back and make a few changes to the last 2 chapters like the description of Tersha and a few other things. Also, I am back in school, so I can't update as much as I used to, though I will still plan on making and posting chapters every 1-2 weeks. Some of you have said you would like legolas/tersha for the pairings. I just need a few more reviews about that as well before I make up my mind.

Well without further ado, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

-I do not own anything but the name of my character and her personality. All others belong to the wonderful minds who created Skyrim, and J.R. Tolkein.-

* * *

Bilbo would not be joining them.

Tersha couldn't blame him for not going. If you were someone who already had a set life style, one that brought comfort, why would you want to leave? But at the same time, she was sad that he wouldn't be going. He seemed like he would be fun to have discussions with, instead of the normal brutish talk she was used to with some of her shield-sibblings.

"It appears we have lost our burglar" she heard Balin say in the hallway with Thorin, they had gone off on there own, as had a few other. "Probably for the best. The odds were always against us." he sighed. "After all, what are we? Merchants, miners, tinkers, toymakers." he chuckled humorlessly. "Hardly the stuff of legend."

"There are a few warriors among us" Thorins baritone voice spoke, and Tersha could see them from the corner of her eye in the other room, he gave Balin an amused look.

"Old warriors" Balin countered.

"I would take each and everyone of these dwarves over an army from the Iron Hills" he spoke confidently. "For when I called upon them, they answered. Loyalty, honor, a willing heart." Balin shook his head, sadly. "I can ask no more than that."

"You don't have to do this" Balin protested, standing up from his seat, now coming into Tersha's view. "You have a choice. You've done Honorably by our people. You have built a new life for us in the Blue Mountains. A life of peace and plenty. A life that is worth more than all the gold in Erebor."

"From my grandfather to my father, this has come to me." Thorin held the sturdy key Gandalf gave him up to eye level. "They dreamt of the day when the Dwarves of Erebor would reclaim their homeland. There is no choice, Balin. Not for me." Tersha had felt for Thorin. To be ripped from your home without warning, it was horrible to witness.

"Then we are with you, laddie" Balin declared, always loyal to his king. "We will see it done." Thorin lifted his head after Balin went to the other room, and caught her eye.

"You may not want me here, but I understand why you are doing this."She said quietly, just enough he could hear her. "I have watched families be torn from their homes by war, either by dragon or man. I do not wish it on you or anyone else. I will help you on this quest to regain your home, so no one else has to suffer the same fate in the future." She didn't give him time to speak, and walked back into the other room.

After Bilbo went to bed, earlier than everyone else, the dwarves all milled around in the living room by the fire, either smoking a pipe or singing some merry tune of a past adventure or tale. A few of them gave her a good laugh, while others put a tear in her eye. One thing she did notice was that the songs were all about dwarves and a few humans, none of them contained other beings unless it was the Valar or the creatures they were destroying, sometimes men too. Did they just not know any other songs?

When Gandalf had finished what he could of telling of herself, and how she was a warrior sent to live here and how she had killed a dragon before, there were mixed reactions, the most prominent being amazement. Dragons hadn't been very common in Middle earth and seeing and killing them as often as she did was some what of a shock. How could a woman do this?

Come to find out, dwarf women were rare and far between. They were very precious and very guarded in the dwarfish world because of this. So the reaction was not too shocking, that plus the race of men tended to be like that. They had assumed that she was of Man. Technically she was, but Gandalf had warned her not to speak of her true heritage as of the moment. They needed to trust her first before anything else was told.

If she told them anything else of herself they might just kill her themselves. Gandalf didn't know either, about her soul being that of a dragons, and she hoped that she could keep it that way. Come to think of it, she didn't even know if her magic could work here, or if her Voice would be as strong or weaker than it was in Tamriel. She hadn't given a thought to trying because there had been no danger on the road. Well, she would need to fix that. Maybe find out on the road, but far enough away that the others wouldn't hear her.

As the night went on, nice conversations and catchy tunes started to die down. it was close to bed time, they had to leave early in the morrow, and cranky dwarves would not be fun to travel with. So as everyone started to settle down, the pipes came out. She found the smell slightly nauseating, so she rested in a different room than the others as they sang a few more songs.

One song stuck the most with her as she had drifted off on the couch in the other room. One of the fall of Erabor, the attack of the dragon, and the return of the dwarves to take back their home. It was much like the ones that were sung of the dragonborn in Skyrim, or one of the versions of the land being liberated from war, either of the Imperials winning, or the Stormcloaks.

As the tune came to and end, and the deep calming baritone voice of Thorin drifted off, so too did her consciousness.

* * *

Morning was a busy affair all around the house, but surprisingly, very quiet. For all the hustle and bustle, the hobbit sleeping in the other room didn't wake up.

Tersha was the first one awake, though it was not by choice. She remembered the dream vividly, and it would not leave her alone.

_She stood in the grove of tall grasses and juniper trees, a small river could be heard just behind them, their murmurs calming. _

_The blue sky blackened, clouds of rolling angry thunder swirled over head and a Shout, so loud, the trees and ground shook, or maybe that was just the landing of the dragon._

_He stood before her, red eyes flashing, a deep rumble in his obsidian scales. He was angry, but amused that she would come this far, all for nothing. The whisperings in her head yelling to stand in fight, while the others mocked and scorned her foolishness._

_A screech, horrifyingly familiar, erupted as his maw opened, and hells fire rained down upon her shield guarded form..._

That day would forever be etched into her mind. It was the day she had passed, but she didn't remember much of it, just blackness. Which is what always woke her up. There was just emptiness, no fire, or ice, just black emptiness and she couldn't remember much, though she had the instinctive feeling her mission had been complete, that Alduin had been defeated. There was just that voice in the empty space.

And now she was here, having to prove her worth again, though she new she didn't need to. But dwarves were stubborn, and there was no changing that, so she would just have to put up with the remarks for a while.

So, she was here, watching the sun rise of the dew covered grasses and hills of the Shire. There weren't many times were she had time to watch a sunrise in Skyrim, and when she did, the views were always spectacular. Like a clear day on the Throat of the World, in High Hrothgar with Parthonax. Or the view from the battlements of Whiterun hold, or her home in Falkreath, Lakeview Manor looking over Lake Ilinalgta. But there was something about the rolling hills of the Shires that soothed the dark dreams away, leaving her at peace and in a meditative state.

"Quite a view, isn't it?" Gandalf's voice softly came from behind her, though she heard come out the door and wasn't startled by his presence. She smiled.

"It is. Very peaceful and reminds me of the home I built near Falkreath." she said, her eyes still closed as she let the suns first rays warm her chilled cheeks. "I built it myself, one of the few things that I had that was permanent in my life besides the Companions. It over looked this large and beautiful lake, Lake Ilinalta, and as the sun would rise the reflection of the water would play light dances though the window of one of my studies." Gandalf chuckled at her wistful tone.

"Sounds wonderful, my dear." he sat beside her, and also watched the sun rise.

It wasn't long before the rest of the company was through the door, full of breakfast and ready to get on the road.

They stopped in the town first, getting the ponies they had left in the stables for the dwarves, and the two horses for Gandalf and Tersha.

Tersha had a special understanding with horses. Especially this horse, a dark gypsy with a blond mane, built for hard travel and weather. His name was Storm, for his eyes were the color of brewing storms and temper could be just as nasty. When they had found him, the owners were selling him because no one could seem to ride him. It took just a few words and a sweet apple, and he was following her everywhere. The owners gave him for only a few coins, having never seen him so taken with someone. Gandalf had said later on it was her charm that out did the horse.

"Hey there Storm!" she called out to her horse, and he came galloping to her, nearly nocking her over he shoved his face to her in greeting. She couldn't help but laugh, and she heard the wizards deep chortle as well.

"Seems he has missed you, in your night away," he called out as he climbed a top his saddled and packed horse. One of the young looking Hobbits that had been taking care of it gave him a look. Uh-oh.

"That it seems he did" she brushed her hand over his nose. "You didn't cause any trouble for the nice man, did you?" he snorted and shook his head in protest. The hobbit tried to speak, but he just gave a frustrated sigh and walked back into the stables, letting the ponies out and helping to saddle a few of them "Good boy" she whispered in his ear. He snickered and tossed his head a little.

After everyone was saddled and packed, they headed down the road out of the Shire and into the woods. Tersha rode along with Gandalf, talking of the different woods, cities, and people in the regions. She found there were men, elves, goblins, orcs, trolls, ents, and all other manor of creatures that had gone in to hiding many a year ago. Elves, she found, were different than were she came from. Typically they were the same, but of different blood lines from their true home across the sea. No one but the elves and the Valar had actually been there, though it had been thousands of years ago. Elves when they died, or could no longer stay on this land, traveled beyond the sea to wait for their loved ones to join them.

She also found out that Thorin didn't much like the talk of Elves, in fact, he gave Gandalf a pretty nasty glare at the mere mention of them. Old feud, perhaps?

After several hours of talk, it was suddenly disturbed by a shouting. A small voice that steadily got louder as it got closer, hollering "Wait for me!" and "I signed it" Tersha turned in her saddle and she pulled Storm to a stop with the others.

Bilbo came running downy the path behind them, the contract billowing around in the wind he created. He was panting, out of breath, when he stood before Balin. The white haired dwarf took the contract, inspected the signature, and smiled before filing it away into his inner coat pocket.

"Welcome, Master Baggins to the Company of Thorin Oadenshield" he smiled and chuckled, and Bilbo smiled back. The other dwarves chuckled as well. Tersha had a big grin on her face at the announcement.

"Give him a pony" Thorin hollered out, and Bilbo's face turned pale.

"No, no, that won't be necessary. Thank you. I'm sure can keep up on foot." he was nervously chattering now. "I've done my fair share of walking holidays, you know? even got as far as Frogmorron once. Aah!" suddenly he was lifted in the had by his shoulders, Fili and Kili passing on either side and grabbing him, lifting him, and setting him on the pony that walked between them. he quickly grabbed the reigns and sat stiffly in the saddle as they walked on. Tersha couldn't help but laugh with Fili at this.

Seems he didn't like Horses or ponies too much. Then again, he has probably never ridden one, no need for it in the Shire when he can just walk every where, which he most likely can if his running to catch up was any indication.

"Come on, Nori. Pay up!" Oin hollered out. Nori pulled out a bag of coins and tossed it back.

"One more!" Kili hollered as well, and coin bags started tossing around.

"Whats that about?" Bilbo asked Gandalf.

"Oh, they took wagers on whether or not you'd turn up" he stated, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Most of them bet that you wouldn't"

"And what did you think?" he asked. Gandlaf looked at him and then swiftly caught a bag of coins.

"My dear fellow, I never doubted you for a second." he laughed.

"Me either" Tersha piped up happily and she caught a bag that was tossed from the front of the company. "Really now, everyone has some part of them that wants to be on an adventure, just sometimes its more than others, and in the most unlikely of people." she smiled.

"Right you are, my dear." he chuckled. "Were you the same way?" Tersha nodded. "Though mine was forced on me a little harder than I would have liked." Bilbo gave her a questioning look, but Tersha didn't say anything more.

She couldn't help but think this adventure was going to be unlike any other she had experienced. And like the first adventure she ever had, it would be life changing.

And for once in a very long while, she was excited about it.

* * *

AN:Ok so I now this is just a filler chapter, but I hope you guys like it. I am trying, as I said before to update more often with this story.

I am Stil here and still ready to post more. I will try and post one by at least the end of this week if my schedule allows it, other wise it will be a week before the next chapter, and hopefully its a bit for full of the story for ya guys.

Please review, anything is better than nothing. And please, again, let me know who you think the pairing should be. I will ask this for a few chapters, but I need to know soon, so I can get the story going on the right path. I know how i want it to end, I just need help with a few of the details.

Ja Nae


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys, I am back with another chapter. I hope you all enjoy it.

I have decided to make this an Legolas/oc pairing. It may not seem it at first, but it will end up that way. I do plan on this going all the way to the fellowship and return of the king. Again, movie verse, plus some stuff that I had picked up.

Also, from a guest review, yes I am going to make battle with Smaug a bit more difficult, though weather that is going to be the dragon is stronger or tersha is weaker, I haven't decided yet.

Without further ado, i hope you enjoy this next chapter. Please read and review! I live off them.

* * *

As the day wore on, they passed through different terrains, and all of it was beautiful. It made her want to run, like she did in Skyrim, and search for hidden caves and wonders that had caught her interest. There were plains of green grass, lush and waivey, bright green forests and tall trees. The land was different than Skyrims harsh terrains, well at least the parts that she had seen so far. And the weather was most surely warmer than what she was used to. her leather armor heated in the sun, but it wasn't uncomfortable.

When night began to fall, they made camp for the first night. Everyone set out for wood, water, and set up their separate sleeping area's. They were high up on a cliff that over looked a valley below. Perfect for making sure no enemies crept upon them in their sleep.

A few of the dwarves were so tired, they fell asleep right after they ate their supper. Only a few, like Fili, Kili, Balin, and Thorin, as well as Tersha and Gandalf, remained awake, mostly because they were too restless, or they were on first watch of the night.

Tersha had been sitting by the cliff side, over looking the dark valley at night, contemplating. How was she going to test if her magic still worked? She saw Bilbo rise from his bedroll, unable to sleep, so he went to his pony, Myrtle, and snuck her an apple. He was starting to like ponies. The thought made her smile, thoughtfully. Her own horse, storm, was asleep standing up, but his body was faced to her, and closer than the others. Even in his sleep he stayed near as possible to her. He was so sweet and protective. He even had bit Dwalin in the butt for a snide comment towards her, showing he was smart as well.

Suddenly there was a screeching in the distance. One Tersha had never heard before, and it sent the hairs on her arm on end, and sent a chill down her spine.

"What was that?" Tersha asked to Kili, before Bilbo could ask the question. Her gaze still in the valley, now looking for what could have made the noise.

"Orcs" he replied

"Orcs?" she was confused, and she noticed the word had woken up Thorin.

"Throat-cutters" Fili replied. "There'll be dozens of them out there. The lone-lands are crawling with them." This peaked her interest. Why were orcs so bad? Galdalf's interest was peaked as well, smoke rising from his mouth after he pulled his pipe away.

"They strike in the wee small hours when everyone's asleep." Kili continued. By now Bilbo was beginning to panic quietly. "Quick and quiet, no screams. Just lots of blood." after a moment the brothers chuckled at having scared Bilbo, but Tersha was frowning. It was not something to joke about.

"You think that's funny?" apparently Thorin was on the same thought. "You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?" he stood up and walked by the fire and came to look out over the fallen as well.

"We didn't mean anything by it" Kili replied, but looked slightly guilty.

"No you didn't" Thorin gruffed. "You know nothing of the world." Balin suddenly spoke up, having heard the commotion and came by the fire.

"Don't mind him, laddie. Thorin has ore cause than most to hate Orcs."

"How do you mean?" Tersha asked. Were orcs the evil of this world? Like daedric spirits of Tamriel? Balin began to spin his tale.

"After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient Dwarf kingdom of Moria" Tersha could see from the corner of her eye, that Thorin was in his memories as Balin spoke them aloud. "But our enemy had got there first. Moria Had been taken by legions of Orcs led by the most vile of all their race: Azog the Defiler. The giant Gundabad Orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin. Thorins lineage.

"He Began by beheading the king. Thrain, Thorin's father, was driven mad by grief. He went missing. Taken prisoner or killed we did not know" Balin explained. "We were leaderless. Defeat and death were upon us. That is when I saw him." Balin smiled, and gentle awe on his face at his memory. "A young Dwarf prince facing down the pale Orc. He stood alone against this terrible foe. His armor rent, wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield. When Azog went in for the final strike, Thorin picked up a sword and slashed cleanly through the pale orcs arm, cutting it off. Azog the Defiler learned that day, that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken."

"Our forces rallied and drove the Orcs back. And our enemy had been defeated. But there was no feast nor song that night, for our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived" he gestured to a few of the dwarves, like Dwalin. "And I thought to myself, when Thorin looked over the aftermath, there is one who I could follow. There is one I could call king."

When Thorin turned back, the other dwarves were awake and watching him in awe. He walked slowly back to the fire. The air around him, his stiff posture and attitude now had a name for itself. Royalty.

From Many of the parties she had been to with her mother as a child, she new how to hold herself, to seem more important than you were, how to behave like a lady of Court. And she also saw it in Ulfric, with the few encounters she had had with him.

"And what about the Pale orc?" Tersha asked.

"What happened to him?" Bilbo continued.

"He slunk back into the hole whence he came." spat thorn. "That filth died of his wounds long ago"

Tersha saw Balin and Gandalf share a look. One that said, they weren't so sure of that. What if he had survived? She walked back and sat on her bed roll, and stared deep into the fire. Having someone like that rise from the grave, even without knowing it, would be her worst nightmare.

"It seems they are different, much different, that the Orsimer of my home." she spoke softly, more to herself than anything.

"What do you mean? What are Orsimer?" Bilbo asked, his voice also quiet, but curious from his spot by the fire. Tersha sighed before elaborating.

"Orsimer means pariah folk, though that was mostly by choice. More commonly they are known as Orcs." she explained. This seemed to peak Balins interest. "But they aren't evil as yours are. They live in clans in strongholds in the forests all over Skyrim, though I do not know if they have more common homes in their home land. They are excellent warriors when they need to be, but other wise enjoy metal working and smithing." she pulled out one of her obsidian black daggers from her pack. "In fact this dagger was specially made by a friend of mine. She loved to create things, and made it for me as a gift when I had saved her husband.

"Do orcs there not actively destroy the lives of others?" Kili asked innocently. Tersha shook her head, no.

"When you see them, they are usually hunters in the forests or merchants selling their wares in the cities. Different species live together in harmony. Though sometimes there are wars, but that is usually kingdom against kingdom, not against an entire race. It is more common to hear of people going missing in the night, or the Thalmor taking people away at night. There are creatures that are purely evil, but orcs from my home are not one of those."

"I don't know if I could be so friendly to them if I saw them" Fili said around his pipe.

"And what are the Thalmor?" Ori asked, from his bed roll.

"The Thalmor is a group of elves called the Altmer, for the most part, the ruling political party of the Aldumeri Dominion. Their skins have a gold glitter of some kind to them, and their eyes are either amber, green, or yellow. Most of their race believe that humans are a blight and that they must end their dominance as well as the Empires hold, which most humans and other races banner under. After a war, caused by them, a treaty was signed that banned the worship of one of Skyrims gods, and it also gave them the freedom to roam as they pleased without consent through the land. Most notably when this happened was the random disappearances of family members. Most of the time, they are never seen from again.

"From what you have described of orcs here are different looking than the Orsimer. Most of the time their skins are dark in color, greens or browns, but they are a deep rich color instead of the sickly you are describing. Burly, like Dwalin over there, or well skinny like Bilbo or myself." tersha laughed. "I don't think you would be able to tell they were orcs if you were so used to the ones from here. If anything I would say they acted like the Thalmor, only less posturing and thinly veiled threats"

"Seems you have had plenty of troubles in your own home." Balin spoke. "What made you come her?" Tersha paused for a moment.

"I don't know" she shrugged. "I don't remember how I got here, just a Voice in the void, and then I was awake, laying in a clearing, with Gandalf waiting for me"

Tersha yawned, as did Bilbo, and they settled in for the night. Soon after the others followed their lead.

* * *

The next day brought rain upon their travels.

And traveling in rain while wearing leather armor, is most uncomfortable. And Storm didn't like it much either. Thankfully, he kept his protests to a minimal.

"Here, Mr. Gandalf, can't you do something about his deluge?" Dori asked from his coat, his black traveling cloak protecting his head from most of the downpour, like the rest of the dwarves and Tersha, though Bilbo did not have one, so his head was sopping wet and his curls stuck together to his forehead.

"It is rainig, Master Dwarf and it will continue to rain until the rain is done." Gandalf replied, stating the obvious. "If you wish to change the weather of the world you should find yourself another Wizard."

"Are there any?" Blibo asked from Myrtles back. "Are there anymore wizards?"

"There are of five of us." the wizard explained. "the greatest of our order is Saruman the White. Then there are the two Blue Wizards... you know, Ive quite forgotten their names."He laughed.

"And who is the fifth?" Tersha asked from Gandalf's side.

"Well that would be Radagast the Brown." he said.

"Is he a great Wizard? Or ishe more like you?" Bilbo asked, and Tersha covered up a chuckle as a cough. She was that Thorins shoulders gave a little shake, and he had an amused quirk briefly to his lips.

"I think he's a very great Wizard, in his own way." and the remark completely passed over Gandalfs tall hat. "He's a gentle should who prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands to the east. And a good thing too. For always evil will look to find a foothold in this world"

"Can other beings besides wizards do magic?" Tersha asked, wondering if it was limited to certain people in this world.

"No, the elves have their own special magic as do Dwarves and sometimes humans. Though not at al as much as the other races." Gandalf explained. "Wizards are trained specially to control the inner power, and sometimes elves as well."

"Why do you ask, Tersha?" Thorin actually spoke up, kinda curious.

"Were I come from anyone has the ability to learn of magic, if they wish to. Though it is not commonly practices, people still learn it usually for healing spells or quick defense when on the roads to ward off highwaymen and thief's." she explained. "Though, the Thalmor were almost always strongly gifted in magic, making their hold even stronger. However, there are those that regulate it when one uses it for dark purposes or uses to kill. I have seen magic be used in very creative ways."

"Are there any that you can use?" Fili asked, curious now. Tersha shrugged, unsure.

"I know some, I use it when my blades are not enough or I am lazy with building fire" she paused. "Though I have not used it in this world at all. I am not sure if it would work the same, the magic may be different here."

Gandalf nodded.

"That may very well be true. Lets not use it yet. I would rather you be in a more controlled environment before we test the theory" the Wizard said wisely. And she would follow his word. After all, he was her guide in this world. What better way to start it off with an adventure?

Eventually the rain did stop, and the clouds started to roll away revealing the sun and they dried off in the both the warmth and the breeze drifting by. Closer to sunset, the company came upon a ruined home of wood. It looked as if it had been used many only a few months ago, but it was cracked and part of the roof looked like it had been pulled away.

"We will camp here for the night" Thorin called out, ordering everyone to their jobs of firewood, watching the ponies, and who was making super for the night. Gandalf and Terhsa were inside the home, and she didn't have a good feeling about it.

"A farmer and his family used to live here" Gandlaf muttered. Though weather it was to himself or to Tersha, she did not know. "I think it would be wiser to move on. We could make for the Hidden Valley" he said to Thorin, who had made his way to them. Thorin frowned at Gandalf.

"I have told you already, I will not go near that place" he almost growled.

"Why not? The Elves could help us." the wizard countered with logic. "We could get food, rest, advice."

"I do not need their advice."

"We have a map that we cannot read. Lord Elrond could help us." again logic was spilled. Why not? They needed help, or else the mission would be going no where.

"Help? A dragon attacks Erabor. What help came from the Elves?" Throin all but spat. He really didn't like them. "Orcs plunder Moria, desecrate our sacred halls. the Elves looked on and did nothing." Did they really? and if they did what was their reasoning? There had to be a good reason for it. It was not so black and white as he was seeing, surely.

"You ask me to seek to seek out the very people who betrayed my grandfather. Who betrayed my father."

"You are neither of them" Gandalf replied, looking down at the tall dwarf prince. "I did not give you that map and key for you to hold onto the past"

"I did not know they were yours to keep." he growled back.

Gandalf just frowned and shook his head and walked off. Tersha spoke to Thorin, before following after the wizard.

"The world is not black and white as you see it. Sometimes you just have to let go of the past, otherwise nothing would every move foreword."

"Tersha, remain here with the dwarves, I shall return sometime later." Gandalf instructed. After that he left, with only a few more words to Bilbo about having enough of dwarves for one day.

* * *

After teaching a few cooking tricks to Bombur so the stew would have more flavor, she was one of the first to rest their eyes. Though it wasn't for long.

"Hurry, grab your weapons," Thorins voice woke her up. "Tersha, you any good with that sword?" he gestered to the black obsidian sword at her side.

"Yes, why? What is going on?"

"Trolls" he replied, and that was all she needed to know. Quickly strapping on her armor, she gathered all of her weapons, even her black bow and daggers. By the time she was ready and finally caught up tp the others, they were already fighting the trolls, or their version of trolls.

They were use, wrinkly, stinky, and looked to be the size of the giants of Skyrim. Yet another difference, though she was yet to find anything was exactly alike, weather or not in this case it was a good thing, she hadn't decided yet.

She attacked from the shadows of the creatures and the shrubbery, getting in strikes enough to distract them from being able to grab onto one dwarf or another. Though her blades never made any real damage, their skin was tough, and she had to hack in the same place twice to make any real damage. Like some dragon skins she had seen.

However, after saving the ponies, Bilbo still manages to be captured again. Two of the trolls held it in the air by his arms and legs.

"Drop your arms, or we rip his off." the bigger one of the three yelled out. Thorin and the others reluctantly laid down their weapons, and then half were stuffed into sacks while the others were promptly tressed up on a large stick and set to cook over the fire, the cook rolls them around like turkeys on spit. Tersha had been lucky enough, and stealthy enough, to hide in the high trees. She would have to find some way to free them.

While she tried to find a way to save them, the three trolls were arguing about how to eat their latest large catch. Something about filling and sage sprinkled. Hmm. Maybe?

"Never mind the seasonings. We ain't got all night." The burlier of the three spoke up. "Dawn ain't far away. Let's get a move on. I don't fancy being turned to stone." Wait, turned to stone? as in the sunlight turned them to stone?

Bilbo seemed to have the same idea that she did.

"Wait!" he hollered out. "You are making a terrible mistake."

"You can't reason with them, their half-wits!" Nori shouted out, no doubt getting dizzy on the spit still rolling around.

"Half-wits? What does that make us?" Bofur also hollered out. True.

"I meant with the seasoning."

"What about the seasoning?" He fought the interest of the one wearing the apron, most obviously the cook.

"Well have you smelt them? You're gonna need something stronger than sage before you plate this lot up." he acted out the part perfectly. He continued to try and distract him, but at some point, he ran out of ideas"

"Why don't I tell you the secret of cooking dwarf?" Tersha called out through the trees. "After all, it is a specialty" all three of the trolls looked around for the floating voice, but bilbo had a smile on his face. Finally some help, the dwarves didn't seem to realize that he was trying to stall.

"Who said that!"

"Why I did, a voice from a distant land, traveling along the wind." she said cryptically, hopefully to confuse them.

"Its a ghost!" the skinnier one squeaked, slightly scared, but the cook hit him over the head with his spoon.

"Don't be silly, its just another dwarf, or a flabarbarhobbit like this one." He seemed to be a little smarter than the skinny one. Tersha saw gandalf off the the left, behind the trolls and the large boulder behind them.

"I know of nightshade and dragons tongue, both of which are rare, but very tasty for a feast like this."

"And were might we find some"

"Nightshade is found in the shade of a juniper tree on the night of a full moon, and picked when the moon is highest." Not really, but it got them distracted enough.

"I have heard enough. I will just eat him raw!" the skinny one picked up bomber by the foot of his bag and dangled him over his mouth. "Nice and crunchy"

"No! You must not eat him, he has stone stomach disease!" Bilbo quickly made up.

"Thats right, eating him will turn your stomach to stone, and eventually the rest of yourself." Tersha finished. The dwarves started protesting.

"What about this one!" he picked up Kili,

"Not that one. He's infected. Yeah, he's got worms in his tubes" Tersha tried to contain a laugh at that one as Bilbo spoke.

"I don't have worms you have worms!" Kili shouted, clearly not getting what was going on.

"Infact, they all have. They're infested with parasites and stone stomach disease." Tersha spoke through the trees.

The other dwarves started to protest, until Thorin finally realized what Bilbo and Tersha was doing. He kicked the others, and they quickly changed their tunes. Someone said they had one as big as their arm, and Tersha was really hoping that it wasn't Kili that had said it.

"What would you have us do, then?" The bigger one questioned, coming to step close to the hobbit and sacked dwarves.

"Well..."

"You think I don't know what you're up to? This little ferret is takings for fools, as well as that strange voice." Well he wasn't as dumb as he looked.

"Ferret?" bilbo questioned, insulted at the same time as the cook.

"Fools?

"The dawn will take you all!" Gandalf's voice raised above them all as he stood above the large boulder.

"Who's that?

"No idea"

"Can we eat him too?"

Really?

The gray wizard smacked his staff down on the stone, and hit cracked in half, one side falling off revealing the dawn sun. Almost immediately, the trolls skins turned to stone where the light touched, and then they were still statues over the fire, never to move again.

All the dwarves started laughing and hollering, happy to be alive and to see Gandalf had saved the day just in time. Even Thorin was smiling. Though Dwalin could only complain about someones foot in his back.

Everyone gathered up their supplies after they had been freed from the sacks, a few went back to the camp to get the ponies. Tersha smiled at Gandalf's side.

"These trolls are huge! And they could speak! the trolls from my world have three eyes, carry heavy hair, and stink of decaying corpses and dung. and they only grunted, never spoke. and most certainly did not turn to stone in the light. Though that would have saved me many a near death experiences." she gushed out, tapping her sword to one of stone heads.

"I don't want to meet your kind of trolls" he retorted back.

"Where did you go to, if I may ask?" Thorin asked as he walked over.

"To look ahead" the wizard answered lightly.

"what brought you back?

"Looking behind" he answered cryptically. Thersha sniggered into her hand. Thorin only smiled and nodded his head good naturedly. "Nasty business. Still, they're all in one piece."

"No thanks to your burglar" the young prince blamed.

"He had the nous to play for time. As did Tersha. None of the rest of you thought of that." the wizard reminded him. Thorin looked away guiltily. Gandalf looked to the new garden statues.

"They must have come down from the Ettenmoors."

"Since when do Mountain Trolls venture this far south?" so this wasn't normal.

"Ooh. Not for an age" Gandalf educated. "Not since a darker power ruled these lands." He looked worried, as did Thorin. What darker power?

"What darker power?" Tersha asked.

"I will tell you of it later, Tersha. It is a history that is a very long story." he said. "They could not have moved in daylight." Thorins face lit up.

"There must be a cave nearby." Suddenly a huge grin spread across Tersha's face.

"Perfect. One of my specialties and hobbies. Cave searching. There was always something to find in a cave in Skyrim, though not always for the better" She quickly ran off, in search of something familiar to her. It wasn't long till they found it. It smelt horribly and flies were a buzz at everything in there. She covered her mouth and nose with a piece of cloth and ventures inside for anteing of value. A few of the dwarves and Gandalf followed after her.

After a burying a chest of gold and finding few valuable items and weapons, they left the cave. Tersha had found a fine sword, thinner than most, but seemed to be just as sturdy as her other blade. She sometime used to double-weild, when she was in deep battle, but she hadn't found a proficient enough blade for it. The others had been gifts or she had been lucky to find it in a bandits cave, one she had cleared without too much trouble.

Gandalf was the last to leave the cave, and he carried a smaller short sword, one that he gave to bilbo.

"Here this is about your size." Bilbo was startled and a little troubled. He had never held a blade like this before.

"I can't take this" he protested.

"The blade is of Elvish make which means it will glow blue when Orcs or Goblins are nearby. Same with yours Terhsa." Gandalf went on.

"I have never used a sword in my life" again he protested.

"I pray that you never have to" tersha replied, resting her hand on his shoulder. "I shall teach you how to properly handle it, but if all goes well, you shan't have the need to even draw it" She tried to to make him feel better. and it seemed to work slightly.

"If you do, remember this. True courage is about knowing not when to take a life, but when to spare one." the Wizard spoke wisely. Bilbo seemed to think on their words, when Thorin suddenly shouted.

"Somehting's coming!" there was a rustle in the bushes, moving fat and loud.

'Why couldn't they every just have a break?' Tersha thought to herself.

* * *

And this chapter is finished! I made it much longer for you, and I hope you enjoy it. Please review, it gives me hope inside that I might actually be doing something right.

Thank you for those who are reading this still, sorry it has taken me so long to update. Again, about every week, around the weekend, I will update this story.

Thanks again!

Ja Nae


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own anything.

This next one is going to be long. And I may even be updating with 2 chapters instead of just this one, but we will see where it goes.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Stay together!" Gandalf called out, as they call turned towards the harsh rustling. "Arm yourselves!"

Tersha pulled out her new sword, ready for what ever was coming if it threatened them. What she did not expect to see was a sled being carried by several overly large and fast rabbits and a older man, dressed entirely in brown and a funny hat.

"Theives! Fire! Murder!" he shouted as his sled came to a stop in front of Gandalf, who he himself relaxed and sheathed his own sword. She sheathed hers as well when he did so.

"Ah, Radagast." he sighed. "Its Radagast the Brown!" he called to everyone, and he approached the brown wizard. "Well... What on earth are you doing here?" Radagast seemed to be extremely frantic, waiving his hands about as he explained.

"I was looking for you, Gandalf."He whispered to him. "Somethings wrong. Somethings terribly wrong." he paused a moment.

"Yes?" Gandalf hedged. Radagast inhaled sharply to explain, but then stopped, mouth open, with a look of confusion. He seemed to find it, and then lost again. To Tersha, she noticed it happened a lot with older men. Even the Graybeards sometimes lost their tracks of thought and would be silent for several moments before speaking again. Most of the time it was in small conversations, but still a little annoying.

"Oh!, I had it not he tip of my tongue, now I've lost it." everyone else sighed and put away their weapons and started packing up all of their belongings to their personal packs and on the ponies in the clearing next to them. After Radagast pulled out a stick bug from his mouth, she went and started packing as well and looked in the cave for anything else of particular value. There were a few bows, but nothing as good as she already had. Her ebony bow was strong and very trusty, and her ebony sword, Vokunven, Wind Shadow, and its companion her dagger. All of them were created by the friend she had mentioned before after saving her husband from becoming a sacrifice in some weird black magic ritual.

Tersha suddenly tensed. The forest had been too quiet, there wasn't even the sound of the birds, and they had gotten louder with the brown wizards arrival. Quickly but quietly he pulled her bow from her back and nocked an arrow while she carefully searched the ride of the trees and listened harder for anything.

Suddenly the sound of a large wolf howled hauntingly in the distance, but it was still close enough that everyone else froze as well, grabbing their weapons again.

"Was that a wolf? Are their wolves out there?" Bilbo questioned Bofur, who he himself looked scared.

"Wolves? No that was not a wolf" he replied. Behind him a giant animal, looked to be the mix of a wolf and a lion, charged at the group. Tersha's arrow few true and stuck in its forehead, killing it instantly. Another one came up behind Thorin, but Kili shot his own arrow and Dwalin finished it off with his ax hammer.

"Warg Scouts, which means an orc pack is not too far behind." Thorin informed everyone, Gandalf came rushing over, as did Radagast.

"Who did you tell of the quest, outside your kin." he questioned.

"No one" the young king answered.

"Who did you tell!" the wizard urged again. "No one! What in Durins name is going on?" He questioned. Terhsa kept an eye out around them, incase another one was lurking around for a chance to strike. These beasts were big enough to ride on, like a horse. A very deadly horse. Gandalf huffed and he looked around himself.

"You are being hunted." he replied

"We have to get out of here" Dwalin said, Ori and Nori came running back shouting. "We can't, we have no ponies, they all bolted except for storm." There was another large howl and growl, this time sounding much closer.

"I'll draw them off." Both Radagast and Tersha said at the same time. Gandalf looked at them with narrowed eyes.

"Thee are Gundabad Wargs. They'll outrun both of you." both of them had a sneaky smile on their faces.

"These are Rusgobel Rabbits. I'd like to see them try" the brown wizard challenged.

"Storm is faster than you think, Gandalf. He is sturdy, but there is a reason his name is Storm." Gandalf huffed, but had to consent to their points.

"Fine, but as soon as they have lost the trail, you come strait back to us. You are a part of this company and my companion, so you better not get yourself killed." she nodded and then grinned mischievously. Time for some fun.

* * *

Storm was like a bolt of lightning as he took off out of the trees and into the rocky plains. Almost immediately the wargs and their horrid riders took off after her and Radagast, who was easily keeping pace with her. Storms speed was even faster because of the weight that was lifted from her back. Tersha had removed all the non essential items, like cooking utensils and left her small bedroll with Bofur. She kept pair of spare breeches tunic she had found in her size at a small village they had passed through in the beginning of the journey. Her armor and weapons were light enough and essentials, so those she kept on her person.

Radagast and Tersha raced as fast as they could and in random zigzagged paths over the rocky plaines, effectively getting their attention away from the company and into the chase. She heard the brown wizards chuckle as he led the way in his spree of random directions.

She did not know how long it lasted, probably a good half hour, before they lost them and they went their separate ways. When she started back towards the area Gandalf told her too, there was a screech and a howl that caught her attention, and the other orcs.

Suddenly all the hard work went down the hole and the company was being chased by the wargs, and they were keeping a good distance, but soon they had them surrounded at a large protruding rock and they orcs slowly closed in, waiting for the order to kill.

"Alright, time to thin out the heard." Tersha forced Storm to ride right in the middle of the orcs and she started firing her arrows into the backs of as many of them as she could, making a path, before she jumped off the horse and joined the ranks of her companions. Storm stood her ground, and sent a good kick to one of the riderless wargs head, effectively hurting it as it fell and then started stomping on it, keeping it down.

"This way you fools!" Gandalf cried from the middle of the group and popped his head back down into a den in the ground. A pretty well placed one too.

One by one the dwarves went down the hole, Thorin ushering and helping them in, and Kili and Tersha providing covering fire with their bows.

"Kili! Tersha!" Thorin called out, as they were the last ones, and they came running. Suddenly horns that were definitely not orcs came sounding same with the sound of arrows whistling through the air and horses stampeding and a fast pace.

Tersha and Kili Jumped at the same time and Thorin Soon after. The sound of battle was heard up above them, and then suddenly an orc, ugly looking thing, with an arrow through its head fell downy he shaft. Thorin pulled the arrow head out and inspected it before throwing it to the ground distastefully.

"Elves" he spat, and Gandalf just gave him a look.

"Theres a pathway, but I can't see where it leads." Dwalin called out from the back of the cave. "Do we follow it or not?"

"Follow it, Of course" said Bofur, and the rest hurriedly started following them. Tersha stopped at the orcs body and picked up the arrow. it was still in good shape so she added it to her dwindling quiver.

"I think that would be wise" said Gandalf and waited for everyone else to file in first so he could bring up the rear with Bilbo and Tersha, both of which were thinking along the same lines. Where was Gandalf leading them? and why the secrecy? They didn't voice it. Until much later.

They made their way down the cave that eventually turned into a very small valley, from the looks of the cracks above. Some of the larger waisted of the group had a little more trouble walking through the narrow space, but they all made pretty good time.

Bilbo and Tersha suddenly got a look of confusion on their faces. There was a feeling in the air, a soft and soothing, but strong, presence was everywhere around them. It held no ill will, but it felt strange none the less. It felt like...

"Gandalf, where are we?" Bilbo asked, Tersha listened in.

"You can feel it?" Gandalf seemed a little surprised at this, and Tersha nodded as well when he looked to her.

"Yes" he said. "it fee like- well like magic." he said, thinking he sounded a little silly.

"Thats exactly what it is" he said. "A very powerful magic" So she was right on the magic part. And it was strong. Stronger than almost anything she had ever felt. It made her skin tingle and her own powers buzz a little at the contact. It was different, but very similar to the feeling of her own. Could it be?

"There's light ahead" Gloin informed the other behind him. Everyone seemed to push foreword a little bit faster.

The end of the long tunnel crooked a bit, as very small waterfall trickled down the smooth stone and into a larger lake of sorts. But her breath caught in her throat at the sight before her.

It was a white stone valley, beautiful trees and shrubs grew everywhere they could on the steep slopes. And built into the stone was a beautiful city of sorts. The various water falls fell and glided through channels all over the city, also the same white stone like that of the valley. It was all built around and in harmony with the nature around it, and eventually the water fell into a large river to one side.

All in all it was breath taking. More beautiful and stunning than even the deep glowing caves of Blackreach or the old city of Markarth. Both of which had always astounded her.

"Valley of Imladris!" Gandalf spoke out to everyone. "In the common tongue it's known by another name"

"Rivendell" said Bilbo in awe and wonder. So Tersha wasn't the only one impressed at the sight.

"Here lies the last homely house east of the sea." Gandalf continued. Tersha then noticed that the dwarves all seemed antsy and a little nervous. Thorin turned to grey wizard with a scowl.

"This was your plan all along. To seek refuge with our enemy" he bit out. Gandalf cast a disapproving glance.

"You have no enemies here, Thorin Oakenshield. The only ill will to be found in this valley is that which you bring yourself." Tersha nodded and then roller her eyes at Thorins attitude about all of this. Honestly. Was she right in assuming this home belonged to that of Elves? It was an elvish city?

"You think elves will give our quest their blessing?" Thorin challenged. "They will try to stop us."

"Of course they will" gandalf said like it was obvious. "But we have questions that need to be answered" Thorin conceded to that logic and looked down to the ground in frustration at his situation. "If we are to be successful will need to handled with tact and respect and no small degree of charm. Thats why you will leave the talking to me." Thorin nodded and Gandalf took lead of the group, Thorin right behind him, and Tersha kept close to Gandalf, though she kept getting lost in the wonder of the beautiful sights before her just as Bilbo was.

They passed over a long narrow bridge, a beautiful multicolored river ran below them into a fall, and two large stone statures, carved in the likeness of two tall elvish guards protecting the entry. Their faces were angled and sharp, but no less enchanting and Tersha noticed they were similar but ultimately different the the elves of her world. They looked more like her in hight and litheness.

They all gathered in a small open stone entrance, before long stairs, waiting to be greeted and meet with the master of the city.

Tershsa could see Thirin and Dwalin still defensive of what could happen, the others looked apprehensive as well, but she and Bilbo enjoyed the fine covered architecture that they could see. It wasn't long before an male elf, with long dark brown hair, came to greet them. Gandalf looked up with a smile on his face at the sight of him when he was called Mithrandir. She thought it was a beautiful name, though she new not what it meant.

"Ah, Lindr" they exchanged a greeting of the hands from their chests in greeting before they started speaking. Though, Tersha was sure no one else besides Bilbo and herself understood what they were saying. They had found along their travels on the road she had a gift of tongues, somehow she had been able to understand most languages. Though she kept it to herself that she could understand their Kazdul speaking dwarf.

"_We heard you had crossed into the Valley" _said Lindr

"I must speak with lord Elrond" Gandalf urged in the common tongue. Lindr frowned slightly.

"My Lord Elrond is not here" he informed him.

"Not here. Where is he?" he asked. Lindr looked like he was going to speak, but then he looked far off behind Gandalf and the company as a horn blared off behind them. Gandalf did not seem worried, only slightly amused, as he turned around to face the armed elves astride their horses as they came into the pavilion.

Tersha kept herself near Gandalf as the dwarf became slightly frantic, throwing Bilbo into the middle of them and closed their ranks as the elves astride their late horses circled them. One however, dressed in dark red and silver armor, a intricate silver circlet adorned his long dark reddish brown hair, the upper portions pulled back in a tail.

"Gandalf!" he greeted happily, focusing on the wizard

"Lord Elrond" Gandalf replied just as happily, giving a gesture from his chest in greeting "Melonin!" (my friend!) "_Where have you been?" _he asked.

"_We've been hunting a pack of Orcs that came up from the South." _ Lord Elrond dismounted his black horse. The elf lord was taller than her by a few inch's, and both power, respect, and a sense of calm oozed from him. Tersha scooted herself more behind Elrond, just slightly shy and intimidated by the prospect of meeting someone so important and somewhat of her kind. "_We slew a number near the Hidden Pass." _He gave Gandalf a small friendly hug when he was closer.

"Strange for orcs to come so close to our border." he said in common. "Something or someone had drawn them near." he handed Lindr a trophy sword from a slain orc before turning back to Gandalf.

"Ah, that may have been us." the wizard replied, gesturing to the dwarves and Tersha, who was still close to his side. Thorin stepped foreword then and recognition crossed the young looking lords face.

"Welcome, Thorin, son of Thain." he greeted.

"I do not believe we have met" he said diplomatically. Tersha could only roll her eyes at his attitude.

"You have your grandfather's bearing." he replied, answering the unspoken question of how he knew who he was. "I knew Thror when he ruled under the mountain."

"Indeed. He made no mention of you"

"Thorin!" Tersha could only exclaim in his utter rudeness. Everything was quiet a moment before Elrond spoke up again.

"_Please, come and dine with us. A feast shall be prepared in your honor."_

"What is he saying, does he offer us insult!" Gloin got louder as he spoke.

"No, Master Gloin, He's offering you food." Gandalf said, amused. The dwarves milled around, speaking a moment before Gloin spoke up again.

"Ah, well. In that case lead on." Elrond looked amused by the rabble that entered his realm and shared a look with Gandalf.

"Lindr shall take you to your quarters for your stay here, then lead you to the feasting tables" the dwarves all waddled up the stairs after the lithe elf, leaving Tersha and Gandalf with Elrond.

"Now, who is this young lady?" he asked. "You carry and wear clothes of that of a human, but you feel distinctly of that of my people." Tersha's eyes went wide. The only people who knew were Gandalf and herself.

"This is the new companion I am guiding in this world." Gandalf replied. "She is not from this lad, rather the Valar have given her a second life here from where ever she came from before. Her mother was of elvish, though not like the ones we are used to, and her father a human."

"Ah, Half-Elven." he smiled. "Though no less elf that I am. I suspect when they brought you here they made you more similar to our kind. You feel much like my kind. Though, I suspect you also have the choice of mortal life or of one of the elvish immortal." He seemed intrigued by her situation, and he gave a great smile to her. "You shall always be welcome in these halls. Though I take it your companions do not yet know."

"No they do not. Though I think Bilbo, our Hobbit companion may know, but he is keeping quiet about it for me." She replied. "I don't think it would be the right time to tell them just yet." She smiled to the elvish lord and they began making their way up the stairs. "How long do you think we will be staying? This place is absolutely amazing." Elrond and Gandalf chuckled and the awe in her voice.

"A few days, to restock our lost supplies and fill our bellies" the wizard replied.

"Lady Tersha, I will have one of the maids prepare a room and bath for you. No doubt you would like to get cleaned up from the traveling grime." Offered Elrond.

"Yes, thank you, Lord Elrond, that would be most appreciative." he nodded. A dark haired elen led her to down a different and open corridor a few moments later.

The room as light, much like the rest of the homely house, with a separate room for bathing. There was already a steaming bath waiting for her when she got there.

"The bath is easy and the oils are just in the cupboard, labeled for each use. Please feel free to use them." the elf, named Tilara, informed her, with a happy smile. "I will be back with a change of clothes and then I will fix your hair before dinner."

"Thank you" Tersha replied, and the elf slipped away as she stripped herself of her armor and underclothes and sighed blissfully when she lowered herself into the hot water, her aching muscles almost instantly relaxed.

Tersha's thoughts drifted round in various circles at the most recent events. Mostly about the elves though, and her dragon soul.

She new that Elrond could feel it, probably Gandalf could as well, but did not say anything of it. More than likely knowing it was not the right time, nor place, for that kind of discussion. And if he didn't know, how would they react? How would the dwarves react to such knowledge?

No, it was knowledge best kept hidden for now, though she did need to find out while they were in this safe place if she could use her magic, and more importantly, her shouts. Though, she thought she wouldn't use it. True it was very useful, but it would bring questions she didn't want to have to answer right now. She would use it only when the need truly called for it. Best try out her healing and fire magic's first before anything else, and use a shout when she was more by herself. and use a quieter one too.

Tilara came back not too much later with a beautiful dark green gown that would match and brighten her own emerald orbs, and complement her hair as well, deep raven wings black color. Most of the time she kept her hair down with two braids on either side of her face.

"Here, lets get you dressed and then Ill fix up your hair." the blonde elf suggested. Tersha nodded and got into the dress. It fit her like a well made glove and accentuated her body figure, though the scoop neck revealed one of her more drastic scars. One she had received from an encounter with her own dragon, Alduin.

Tilara didn't say anything about the scars she saw as Tersha got dressed. She new she was covered in them from various battles she had been in. She just continued to help her and when she was dressed properly, sat her at the vanity and started brushing out her hair, which had grown longer recently, down to mid shoulder length, and then pulled the top quarter of her hair back into a plated braid. She started to pull more of the hair away from her ears, but Terhsa stopped her. She didn't want her elven ears to be seen by the dwarves just yet.

After everything was said and done, Tilara made her look very beautiful. She hardly ever wore dresses, having most of the time traveled, and needed her armor on at all times. But she did look beautiful the rest of her tresses fell in waves against her back and the dress felt very light, easy to move around in. Even more so that her leather armor.

"If only my armor was as light as this, but still just as strong" she said almost to herself, but Tilara and her great hearing heard her, but did not mention it.

"Come, my Lord Elrond has prepared a feast for you and your company and I am to take you to the dining halls." Tilara said with a smile and led her from the room.

On the way there, Tersha saw a garden, pretty spacious and kinda secluded just little ways from her quarters. Maybe that would work to try her shouts.

When they arrived in the dining hall, more like an open pavilion to the mouth of the valley, Elrond and Gandalf were just climbing the stairs same as her.

"Ah, Tersha you look stunning, my dear." Gandalf complemented.

"Indeed. The dress fits you well" Elrond agreed, and Tersha was now blushing like crazy. Compliments like that were few and far in-between.

"Thank you, thought it was all thanks to Tilara. Most of the time I am in travel gear, so I don't usually look like this.

"Nonsense, you look wonderful. Why don't you join Gandalf and I at my table." Elrond invited, and she accepted.

She sat next to Gandalf at the Lords table with Elrond and Thorin, the other company at a table not too far away. The food was primarily vegetarian dishes, including salads, and the wine was very fruity and light. There may not have been any meat, but it was a very filling meal. Though the some of the dwarves complained, including Dwalin, in not so subtle ways.

Eventually the conversation went into the identification of the swords they had picked up in the trolls hoard. Thorin and Gandalfs swords were very famous, having been forged by High elves, Elronds kin. But Tersha's own blade did not have a name. It was of the same age make as the other two, but was lost before it could truly be used. Same with Bilbo's elven knife.

"Well, then that just means I will have to give it a name, eventually." she just replied.

"If you don't mind, could I see this black sword that Gandalf has told me about?" Elrond asked, curiosity in his eyes.

"Sure, it is in my quarters, right now. I can show you after the feasting is over, if you would like."

"Yes, I would like that."

Much of the dinner was peaceful, until the dwarves started complaining about the music that was playing. And thusly Bofur decided to stand on the table and start singing.

It was a very catchy tune, very fun, but she thought it was a little disrespectful how they were treating the food at the table, tossing it about. But then again they were dwarves, and that was probably normal for their feasts.

* * *

Alright guys, so another chapter down. Sorry its taking so long, but my chapters should be coming out sooner, now that I have all of the hobbit movies and lotr movies, all extended, to give you guys the best story ever!

I know its taking a while, but Legolas will show up, I promise.

On another notes, I have updated and rewritten by Bleach/Inuyasha crossover Unseen Encounters. Try it out and tell me what you think.

Please leave a review for me!

Ja nae


	6. Chapter 6

So here is the next chapter. Sorry its so late, been busy, with life and work. I will update as soon as I am able and there is a chapter ready. In the mean time, please enjoy and review.

Speaking of reviews, I did have a rather upsetting review the other day. And while I know everyone is entitled to opinions, at least be a civil being about it. If you do not like this kind story, read something else. No one is forcing you. Yes, the story line and much of the dialog will be the same, as I stated when I started, this is the Hobbit/Lotr universe. I enjoy reviews, and I do find it helpful with advice in them as well, but constructive criticism and being a darn right ass are two different things.

Also, for those who are interested, I have rewritten the first chapter. So go back and read it if you want.

Thank you all you are still reading this, again constructive criticism is welcome. I want to improve as a writer, so people will enjoy my stories for years to come.

Without further ado, please enjoy.

* * *

Tersha had found during dinner they would be staying for at least a week for rest and to resupply. The ponies having bolted, scared witless by the wargs, along with many of their much needed supplies. Her own horse found its way to elvish stables and was being well taken care of by the horse master. He was a kind elf, and seemed to know just what the creatures under his charge needed. She was glad they were going to be staying a while. Imladris was a beautiful city, and she found that during her stay she would simply enjoy time in the gardens or on a bridge that over looked one of the many waterfalls.

This was also the perfect chance to test and find her limits to her more magical abilities, namely if her Thum still worked properly in this world. While she didn't want the others to start asking questions, she had a feeling she would be needing the ability before the end of this important quest.

Gandalf had left her to her own devices, promising to show her around later after they spoke with Elrond and Thorin about the map.

It was very easy for her get lost in the city, but there was almost always something new to see around every corner. Eventually she found her self in a small garden, hidden away near a small waterfall that trickled down the valley wall and into a small forming stream. The area was far enough away that she didn't think anyone could really hear or see what she was doing if they passed by.

Tersha took a deep breath and thought of an easy spell to cast. She closed her eyes and felt into herself her inborn magic, a warmth that extended to her hand as she thought of her incantation. When she opened her eyes, she flicked her hand upwards and a little ball of light floated above her head. She smiled brightly and walked in a large circle, making sure the light stayed with her. With another wave of her hand it flickered away.

"One down" she muttered to herself. Tersha flipped through many spells over the next few hours, most of them harmless, and others she had used in battle various times. Her flame spell worked, as did her fire ball and ice spike, but they seemed to take more of energy than they used to, though not by much, as her reserves were quite large from all her previous training. She was never good at lightning spells, so she didn't even attempt one like that.

She lit a small flame and held it in her hand, hovering just above her ungloved, pale skinned hand. Fire was always mesmerizing, the way it flickered and waived in the wind, licking at everything it could. It was a welcome warmth and light, but could easily turn just as deadly in a seconds notice.

"I see the magic you spoke of is working" a voice interrupted her thoughts, startling her into throwing the flame into the water. She turned to find Gandalf and Lord Elrond at the pillars entrance watching her. Gandalf had a gentle smile, but the elven lord looked slightly startled but also had an amused expression.

"Gandalf, you startled me" she huffed, a small frown on her lip.

"I'm sorry my dear, we came to collect you for the meeting with Thorin." he said. "Are you finished with your practice?" Tersha shook her head.

"No, I have not finished yet, but I have finished all my magical knowledge. My other abilities, well, I will need to be in a place not so delicate." she explained. "A place more open that won't damage anything important."

"There are training fields, though they haven't been thoroughly used in a many years, they may provide adequate use for you" Elrond suggested. She nodded.

"Thank you, I will use them at a different time. Now, lets not let our shorter friends wait too much longer." she suggested, following after them. "The maker only knows Thorin's patience." They all chuckled and proceeded to Elronds grand master study.

"I also took the liberty of having Lindir bring your sword to my study." Elrond informed Tersha. "He will have it in my study. We may be able to find if its a known blade."

"Thank you."

* * *

"Our business is no concern of elves" Thorin stated almost immediately as they walked into the study. "Or outsiders" he added with a look to Tersha.

"For goodness sake" huffed Gandalf "Thorin, show him the map."

"It is the legacy of my people" he said. "Its mine to protect, as are its secrets." In most circumstances, Tersha would agree with him on this point. But this was not one of those times.

"Save me from the stubbornness of dwarves." muttered Gandalf, exasperated. Tersha spoke up.

"Thorin, from what we all understand, and what the grey wizard here has told you before, Elrond is one of the few people who can still read the old dialects of your people. He is old enough to see signs of hidden text that we all have missed, but a better memory that Gandalf for it." She reasoned. "Show it to Lord Elrond."

Elrond stood in-between the group to the side, keeping quiet, looking to see how it played out. Bilbo did the same.

Thorin gave way to reason and pulled the map out from his pocket and handed it to elven lord. Balin tried to protest, but the young king gently shook him off. Elrond took the map delicate and unfolded it.

"Erebor" he said, instantly recognizing what the map was of. "What is your interest in this map?" Thorin opened his mouth to respond, but Gandalf beat him to it, cutting the dwarf off.

"It's mainly academic. As you know, this sort of artifact sometimes contains hidden text." he explained to the lord. Elrond raised his brow, not really believing the old wizard, but would go along with it anyways. Gandalf gave a look to Thorin, which he returned in gratefulness. "You still read ancient dwarvish, do you not?" Elrond walked over to a more well lit area.

"Ah, Cirth Ithil" he said, realization appeared upon Gandalf's face.

"Moon Runes, of course. An easy thing to miss" Tersha raised a brow.

"Um, new to this realm. What are are moon runes?" she questioned out loud.

"Moon rooms are basically words that are invisible, and can only be seen in certain circumstances of which they are written." Elrond explained. "This case is true. Moon runes can only be read by the light of a moon of the same shape and season as the day they were written." he turned back to his guests.

"Can you read them?" asked Thorin, hope coloring his voice. Elrond smiled.

"Follow me."

They all followed him to a staircase by his study that led into the cliff face by his study. After following a ways, they came to the other side of a cavern, behind one of the many beautiful waterfalls of the valley and out into the open. At the edge of their platform was flat cut large piece of clear crystal. Elrond placed the map down on the crystal table before speaking.

"These runes were written on a midsummers eve, by the light of a crescent moon, nearly 200 years ago."he explained as they gathered around. "It would seem you were meant to come to Rivendell. Fate is with you, Thorin Oakenshield. For the same moon shines upon us tonight."

The light of the moon broke through the clouds and as the soft beams of light reached the map, more runes, these ones glowing white, started appearing on the map. It reminded Tersha very much of the Word Walls she had found in her travels, only there was no voice coming from the words themselves.

"'Stand by the Grey Stone when the thrush knocks..." he began translating. "'and the setting sun with the last light of Durin's Day... will shine upon the key hole.'" he finished and picked the map back up, inspecting it for anymore text.

"Durin's Day?" Bilbo asked Balin.

"It is the start of the Dwarves new year. When the last moon of Autumn and the first sun of winter appear in the sky together." Gandalf explained to Tersha and Bilbo.

"This is ill news" muttered Thorin, before explaining to the rest of them. "Summer is passing, Durin's day will soon be upon us."

"We still have time" Balin reassured.

"For what?" asked Bilbo.

"To find the entrance. We have to be standing in exactly the right spot, at exactly the right time. And only then can the door be opened." He explained.

"So this is your purpose. To enter the Mountain?" Elrond questioned. He new something else was going on.

"What of it?" Thorn groused.

"There are some who would not deem it wise." he returned the map to its owner, gave a look to Gandalf, then made his way back to his study.

"Who do you mean?" Gandalf questioned.

"You are not the only Guardian to stand watch over Middle-Earth." he said cryptically, but Gandalf seemed to catch his meaning, and seemed slightly worried.

"Gandalf, is everything alright?" Tersha asked. He smiled gently at her. "Everything is fine." With that he left the study with the others to get a good nights sleep.

"Tesrha, come, join me" Elrond invited to his desk. "Gandalf has told me much of your situation and how you came to be in Middle-Earth." He gestured for her to sit and she did, with a questioning look on her face.

"Yes, its rather strange, but I can't say that I hate it here. It is very different, but still the same." she explained. He smiled.

"He said that you would be his traveling companion for this quest and some time after to familiarize yourself with the land. Just know, if you ever would like a place as your home, you are welcome here anytime." he offered.

"Thank you, my Lord. But I must ask, why?" Elrond nodded, upstanding her question.

"From what Gandalf has told me, Rivendell, or any other elf or dunedain home, would suit you best, as you are changing, especially in the last few months from when you arrived here. He claims that you are looking more and more elvish every day, but its not very noticeable. You have grown taller, lither, stronger, than in your own world. You are not sleeping as often as you used to when you first arrived and so forth." he explained. "This are all traits more common in the elves, and dunedain, so your life span would be assumed immortal now, where as before you just had an longer life span. We both believe your body is fixing itself into a more natural form for this world. Though from what I saw earlier, you will more than likely still keep your abilities, after all they are born into your very soul."

That last part startled Tersha more than anything else he had said. Did he know?

"How did you know? About my soul?" she asked hesitantly.

"I could feel it, so could Gandalf, but he chose not to say anything in from of anyone else. After all, its not really anyone else needed information." She nodded at that logic. "I understand if you don't want to explain, not until you are ready."

"Thank you" she whispered. "Even where I come from, I am extremely rare, a being of few existence where I am from. But I might as well tell you, just don't go spreading it around, atlases not until I am ready for others to know." She felt she could trust this man, elf, with this personal information.

So she explained the legend of the Dragonborn and all it entailed, including a shortened version of her long journey. He seemed surprised at the information, curious even, but he did not disrupt her. He just accepted the information.

"You were right" he said, once she was finished and they sat in silence a moment. "Your world sounds very different, yet similar in some ways. Though I don't know what to think of the orcs of your world. Here they are abominations, created and mutilated from ancient elves by an evil being named Morgoth. His apprentice took over after he was banished to the land of Mordor, his mind filled with is cruelty, and even to this day, we feel the after effects, though the younger generations of this age do not recognize most of them." Suddenly he looked down to the blade on his table, the beautiful thin sword Tersha had found in the Troll hoard.

"I have looked over this blade, for any identification marks, as to its name or deed, but it has none. I believe this blade had been forged just after it was actually needed in the first age, and then lost before anyone could use it. You will have to find a name for it, as it is you who will be its first master. It will never dull, being of elvish make, and glow when goblin or orc are near."

Tersha nodded and took the blade back from Elronds extended hands.

"Thank you, and I think I shall retire for the night. Practice today was rather exhausting, so I could use a good nights rest." with a small bow, she made her way back to her room. After quickly placing her new sword by her gear and changing into her night clothes, she immediately fell asleep as soon as her head hit the soft pillow.

* * *

The next day she spent much of her time gathering some supplies for the journey onward for lack of anything else to keep her busy. Some how, the dwarves found meat, both dried and fresh, for their journey and for their next meal. Hopefully there would be some on the road, not that she was against vegetables and grains, but sometimes you just needed a good steak to fill the belly.

"Tersha!" she was pulled from her thoughts as Bilbo appeared next to her. He was even stealthier than an elf. "I am going to do a bit of exploring, would you care to join me?" She smiled.

"Of course, let me put away my pack and we can go." He smiled happily and walked with her to her room.

"How do you like Rivendell?" Bilbo asked. "Or Middle-Earth for that matter?"

"I find it rather enchanting. And peaceful. There is no lingering fear of civil war on your doorstep, or trailing after your feet. I feel like I have already found my home." she chuckled at her own thoughts. "Though I suppose after a while my wanderlust will return and I will off to find another adventure once this one is done. Though, hopefully not for a few years. I would like to put down some roots."

"I agree with you, Rivendell is absolutely breath taking. I hope, if Elrond consent's, to return here at some point and allowed to live here." he replied, looking a bit sheepish at his confession.

"I hope so too. That way we may be friends for years to come" He smiled largely. "Come, lets have a mini adventure of our own." And with that, they spent much of the day enjoying the peace and magic of the small city.

Some of the city they had already been, having been led through them to reach their rooms and dinning. Others, were stunning design at every turn. At one point they reached a hall in one of the upper terraces near the library that was slightly more mournful, though still beautiful. A statue of a elf maiden, her face was the only physical feature that could be seen under a wrapped cloak, but she was beautiful, looking slightly similar Arwen, Elrond's only daughter. In her arms, on a stone slab and blue silk like cloth was a broken sword of six pieces. From the design, it was old and elvish, very similar Gandalf's Glamdring. But the guard was more that like of a kings, than of a nights. The rest of the hall had large paintings, depicting either cities or events. The one that caught both of their eyes was directly in front of the statue.

I was a rather dark picture, a man, holding what looked to be a glowing, but broke, sword against a dark armored figure with glowing flamed eyes. the one thing that really did stand out on his, was his raised and armed hand. A single simple gold band, the contrasted starkly against the black armor, but seems to meld with it as well.

After that they found themselves in a rather large garden and pavilion, a wonderful fountain near the cliff was fed directly from the waterfall behind it. They took their time, enjoying the view and fresh air, and eventually stood at a balcony that over looked the large water fountain. Soon, the two were joined by a third as Elrond found them.

"Not with your companions?" he asked Bilbo, curious as to why they were away.

"Uh, no, I- I shan't be missed." he admitted to him in a low voice. They both looked over the valley. "Truth is most of them don't think I should be on this journey. If it weren't for Tersha, I probably would be even more of a black sheep."

"Indeed" Elrond responded. "I've heard that Hobbits are very resilient." Bilbo lightly scoffed but then noticed the serious look on the lords face.

"Really?"

"Mm-hmm" he confirmed at looked over at his little guest, contemplating a moment. "Ive also heard they're fond of the comforts of home." Bilbo got a little mischievous look on his face.

"I've heard that it's unwise to seek the council of elves, that they will answer with yes and no" Elrond gave him a look, but then smiled, and they all chuckled. It was true. They would give advice, but in a way that forced people to make their own choices.

"You are very welcome to stay here, if that is your wish" he said, placing a hand briefly on the hobbits shoulder. "You will always be welcome here." and with that he left them attend other matters of his home. Bilbo had a thoughtful look on his face, contemplative. He was thinking of staying, not going on with the journey, and Tersha could see that.

"I hope that you continue in this journey," she said. "But if you do not, I will not think any less of you. Now I must go catch up to Elrond, I need to find a training field."

Tersha left Bilbo to his own devices and she looked for the elf lord. She found him speaking with Lindir, his house administrator, speaking in elvish.

"_The kitchen's under enormous strain, we are almost out of wine."_ the scholarly elf informed him. _"How long do you think they will be with us?"_

_"That has yet to be decided." Elrond replied. _ There was a shout of the dwarves playful voices and the sound of splashing of water. Against her better judgement, she looked to the noise, but almost immediately covered her face with her hands, and walked into Lindir's back.

_"Oh dear lord, I wish i could burn that image from my mind"_ she said in elvish. Both elves looked at her in disbelief and horror at the sight they had seen as well. "Lord Elrond, i was wondering if you could tell me where the training grounds were? Tomorrow I wanted to make sure my skills were still in tuned."

"Of course, Lindir here will show you the way." he said as they walked down a hall. "Luckily it is away from the scene they had just encountered. I must greet a few more guests, but feel free to request anything of need, within reason, from Lindir."

"Thank you, my lord" and with that Elrond departed,

"Come, this way to the training fields." Lindir instructed and walked in a different direction than the elf lord. "I am Lindir, administrator of the home and librarian." he introduced himself.

"Tersha Rosewind, adventerurer, trouble finder extraordinair." he chuckled at her introduction. "Thank you for taking the time to show me the training fields, I know you must have many things to run, especially with our company taking temporary residence."

"It is not a large issue, rather a reprieve for the moment." he replied. He led her around another corner to a large rocky area. The grass was more minimal, but still lush. "Here you are. Is there anything else I can assist you with?"

"Nope, just don't panic if you hearnsome explosive sounds." she smiled cheekily. Lindir seemed both curious and a little worried, but consented before he left to go about his regular tasks. Hopefully, he would be back to his library soon.

After he left, Tersha started feeling for her Thum, her Voice. She could feel it, but she was having a hard time releasing it. She had yet to hear the souls of the dragons in her, their understanding of the language and power. There were whispers, but they were not comprehensible.

She was so frustrated, but she new it would not get her anywhere in progress.

So, she meditated, for hours alone, on the the training field. With her new stamina, and little need for rest now a days, she meditated almost the whole evening away. And she would have too, if not for new presences making themselves known on the edge of her senses. Tersha was close to, she could feel the power building in her chest, her throat, but she was not ready yet, at least not for anything big and loud. Even her Unrelenting Force would take a little time. The whispers of the dragons were starting to become clearer, and with them her senses started to heighten as well. She could feel aura'a, presences, as their voice's became stronger and more distinct, but only a few of the voices.

The presences she felt were strong, very similar to Elrond and Gandalf, though one felt off, different than the other three, but not by very much. In her meditation she could feel the power they gave off from their very presence.

Tersha opened her eyes. That gave her an idea. She could test out her voice without having to actually yell, and she could see where Gandalf is if it worked correctly. The dragon language was forever burned into her mind, the feeling as it left her throat and obeyed her verbal commands, shaping into a force made of her will. Better to start off small, and work up.

"_Laas Yah Nir"_

Almost immediately the colors of her vision changed, but instead of the usual red that would distinguish life forms, everything alive had its own color. Even the nature and greenery around her was its own color. There was silver wisps in the air, twining around everything. The animals around, even some of the smaller insects, were of a grayish color, almost blending in to the surroundings.

She stood up from her position and walked away from the training grounds and into the various hallways, searching for more people.

Light, so much beautiful light outlined the figures of the elves, glowing bright but softly. Their faces, almost impossibly, were farer and more content than she had seen in almost any being before. For the ones she recognized, they were the same, but at the same time so very different.

The dwarves, were not nearly as bright, but they two were light in color, a calming orange, like a small candle flame. Bilbo's was different, it was a nice light green color, warm like the earth. She saw that Bilbo was with Thorin, somewhere on a stair looking out.

When she saw Gandalf, it was a whole other universe compared to the elves. He was gray color, but he shown more brightly than even the elves. He was strong, fair looking. His robes didn't look raggedy, but complete and floated like they had no connection to gravity, just swaying in a gently breeze. Younger, full of vitality his old form held hidden.

Tersha blinked away the sight and stared into the darkened hallway. That had never happened before, ever. Was it different because she was in a completely different world? The laws seemed to be very different than her own, more than just the species of the world, but the power and energy was different too.

She needed to speak with Gandalf, and she didn't know if she could wait for the morning. With that in mind, she started looking for Gandalf in the direction she had seen him in just a few moments prior. She found a walk way that led to a small pavilion on the edge of a waterfall, the water feeding it, flowing around it gently.

"With or without our help, these dwarves will march on the mountain. They are determined to take back their homeland." she heard handle huff to someone and she claimed the steps. "I do not believe Thorin Oakenshield feels that he is answerable to anyone. Nor, for that matter, am I."

"It is not me you must answer to" she heard Elrond's voice. This caught her interest. She probably shouldn't be listening in, but she needed to speak with Gandalf, tell him what she should have a while ago.

"Lady Galadriel" Gandalfs voice held an awe to it. She slowly came up the steps up behind Elrond, the only person who could see her was Lady Galadriel, as Gandalf had named her. She was beautiful, and had an air of gentle power to her. She was fairer than any eleth she had seen so far, which weren't many, but still.

"Mithrandir" her voice was gentle, with hidden power. Like that of an angel. "_It has been a long time" _she spoke in elvish. Gandalf bowed his head in respect as he responded in elvish.

_"Age may have changed me... but not so the Lady of Lorien._" She smiled brightly, Elrond's shoulders shook with a gentle shake.

"Who is your friend, Gandalf" she asked, looking at Tersha. Both the wizard and elf lord looked back to find her not to far behind Elrond.

"Ah, this is my most recent traveling companion. Tersha Rosewind, this is Lady Galadriel, Ruler of Lothlorien." he introduced. Tersha bowed her head respectfully.

"_Well met, my lady" _she greeted in elvish. Gandalf's eyes twinkled with approval before curiosity.

"Was there something you needed, Tersha?"

"I actually needed to speak with you, I had some questions about something I discovered, and somethings I need to tell you." she explained. "But I can see you are busy, so I will just be on my way."

"Stay," the lady suggested. "I see no harm, as Gandalfs companion and friend. Something tells me what we discuss tonight also concerns you, traveler of lands."

Tersha's eyes went wide. How did she know about that? The lady had a small smile to her face. Gandalf nodded in acceptance to Tersha.

"Then I will stay, thank you, milady."

"I had no idea Elrond had sent for you" Gandalf said, looking to the elf lord.

"He didn't" a deep older voice said and another old man, much like Gandalf and holding a black staff with a white gem on top, though he was completely dressed white, even his hair was a long white color. He stepped through one of the archways, towards the table in the middle of the room. Gandalf closed his eyes, and a look of foreboding crossed his face, before putting on a fake smile and bowing his head slightly in greeting.

"Saruman." he named.

"You've been busy of late, my friend." Saruman smiled gently, but something about him, set her on slight edge, but she couldn't put her finger on it. "And who is this new companion of yours?"

"This is Tersha Rosewind. She has been my traveling companion for the latest months." Gandalf introduced. "Tersha, this is Saurman, the white wizard of our order."

"I see" she said simply. "A pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Both wizards sat at the table, Gandalf looking more disturbed at Saruman's presence. The rising sun gave off a gentle pink and yellow glow on his face and the white, vine covered arches of the pavilion.

"Tell me, Gandalf. Did you think these plans and schemes of yours would go unnoticed?" Saruman questioned. All the three elves in the room all were still standing.

"Unnoticed? No. I'm simply dong what I feel to be right." Gandalf defended.

"The Dragon has long been on your mind." stated Lady Galadriel, with a hint of a question.

"It is true, milady." he confirmed. "Smaug owes allegiance to no one. But if he should side with the enemy... Dragon could be used to terrible effect"

"What enemy" Saruman questioned. "Gandalf, the enemy is defeated. Sauron is vanquished. He can never regain his full strength."

"Does it not worry you that the last of the war rings should simply vanish, along with its bearer?" he asked. Tersha was a bit confused at this point. Sauron? The one Elrond had spoken of earlier? Rings? what are they talking about? "Of the Seven Dwarf Rings, four were consumed by dragons, two were taken by saurian before he fell in Mordor. The fate of the last Dwarf ring remains unknown." No one spoke, seeing his point. "The ring that was worn by Thrain." Wasn't that Thorin's father?

"Without the ruling Ring of Power, the Seven are of no value to the enemy" Saruman claimed. "To control the other rings, he needs The One. And that ring was lost long, long ago. It was swept out to sea by the waters of the Anduin."

"How do you know it was swept to the ocean?" Tersha spoke and they turned to her. "In the time that it was lost to now, what are the chances someone found it? Not knowing what they held, kept secret for all these years? Even something lost has a way of being found." They were quiet a moment before Elrond spoke.

"Gandalf, for four hundred years we have lived in peace, a hard-won watchful peace."

"Are we? Are we at peace?" he challanged. "Trolls have come down from the mountains. they are raiding villages, destroying farms. Orcs have attacked us on the road."

"Hardly a prelude to war."

"Always you must meddle." Saruman spoke up. "Looking for trouble were none exists."

"Let him speak." the elf lady demanded gently. They respecter her, clearly seen when they quieted.

"There is something at work beyond the evil of Smaug. Something far more powerful. We can remain blind to it, but it will not be ignoring us, that I can promise you. Tersha's presence appearing before me helped me to realize it all the more. A sickness lies over the Greenwood. The woodsman who live there now call it Mirkwood. And they say-" he cut off for a second.

"Well? Don't stop now" urged on Saruman. "Tell us what the Woodsmen say."

"They speak of a necromancer living in Dol Guldur. A sorcerer who can summon the dead."

"Thats absurd" Saruman said quickly. "No such power exists in this world. This Necromancer is nothing more than a mortal man. A conjurer dabbling in black magic"

"Unfortunately its all do common with dark wizards of my world. If a mortal man tried hard enough, selling's shoul its possible." Tersha spoke up. "I came here didn't I? Whats to say they got some glimpse of it and tried to copy it here."

"But this is not your world. Very few have the power for something like that and almost all of them are in this room." Elrond spoke up. "You have a point, but as you said yourself earlier the magic here is different than your own."

"But similar enough that it might work."

"I thought the same as you, that it might just be some conjurer, but Radagast has seen-" Saruman cut him off.

"Radagast! Do not speak to me of Radagast the Brown. He's a foolish fellow."

"Well, he's odd, I grant. He lives a solitary life."

"Its not that. Its his excessive consumption of mushrooms. They've addled his brain and yellowed his teeth. I've warned. It is unbefitting one of the Istari to be wandering the woods as he does, concerned more with inconsequential things."

"And just what is wrong with being more in tuned to the nature around him? Often things in nature give the first hints of trouble than any other source." Tersha backfired. This guy was really getting on her nerves. Was he being blind on purpose?

Suddenly she noticed Gandalf stare into space and he nodded before taking out a parcel. The same one she had seen Radagast give him in the forest days ago.

"What is that?" Elrond questioned, looking worried now at the covered parcel.

"A relic of Mordor" Galadriel stated, looking startled. Elrond also was startled, pausing before quickly uncovering a black long knife, looking sharp and darker than any blade Tersha had seen.

"A Morgul Blade" Elrond identified it.

"Made for the Witch-King of Angmar... and buried with him." Gandalf and the lady shared a troubled look. "When Angmar fell, the men of the north took his body, and all that he possessed, and sealed it within the High Fells of Rhudaur. Deep within the rock they buried him. A tomb dark, it would never come to light." the lady explained, deeply troubled.

"This is not possible." Elrond denied. "A powerful spell lies upon those tombs. they cannot be opened."

"What proof do we have this weapon came from Angmar's grave?" questioned Saruman.

"I have none" Gandalf replied.

"Because there is none. Let us examine what we know." he suggested. Tersha noticed that Galadriel was giving the white wizard a small glare of suspicion. so Tersha wasn't the only one annoyed with his dismissals. "A single orc pack has dared to cross the Bruinen. A dagger from a bygone age has been found. And a human sorcerer who calls himself "the necromancer" has taken up residence in a ruined fortress."

"If you want to be accurate, we don't know for fact that it is actually a human calling himself that." Tersha pointed out. Saruman continued, ignoring her.

"It's not so very much after all."

"But what if it is true? Would it not be wiser to investigate these claims, if only to put them to rest?" again he ignored her. She glared daggers of fire.

"This question of this Dwarfish company, however, troubles me deeply. I'm not convinced, Gandalf. I do not feel I can condone such a quest. If they'd come to me, I might have spared them this disappointment. I do not pretend to understand your reason for raising their hopes."

"Hope is all they have. For taking their home back. If Imladiris, Lothlorien, or any of your own homes were taken forcefully from you and a tiny glimmer of chance you could take it back, would you?" Tersha challenged. Saruman glared at her.

"Of course we would, we have before."

"Then, why are you trying to deny them the same thing?" she questioned. "Yes, the danger of the dragon is real. But if I know dragons, and I do, one day he is going to wake up anyways and cause the destruction at a time you are unprepared for. Would you rather have people unaware afraid? Or given the chance to protect their lives."

"She has a point, Saruman." Elrond said. "She may not have been here long, but she understand this world better than most. And the hearts of those in it."

Before Saruman could speak, Lindir came striding into the room.

"My lord Elrond. The dwarves. They've gone."

* * *

So ends this chapter. I hope its plenty long for you. Again sorry it has taken so long. Life tends to get in the way of things. I hope you enjoy, and please review.

Ja Nae.


	7. Chapter 7

Alright, here is another chapter. I haven't been updating like I should, so I am giving another chapter sooner than usual, but hopefully its enjoyable.

Enjoy

* * *

No one moved for a moment, but they all knew at the same time. Gandalf had known something like this would happen and had been stalling for time, enough time for the dwarves to get away and back onto their quest without a hinderance.

"You sly fox" Tersha muttered to him. He gave a sheepish nod. Saruman looked both furious, and unsurprised that Gandalf would do something like this. He really was a clever old wizard.

"Go pack your belongings and supplies, Tersha." Gandalf told her once Saruman and Elrond had left. Elrond looked like he was ready to laugh, but couldn't with the white wizard in the same room. "We will need to be off soon to catch up."

Tersha nodded and then bowed to the elven lady before departing to her room. She actually found Lord Elrond waiting for her in her chambers, a bundle of clothing and a bag was laid on the bed.

"I have a feeling you are going to be needing these in the future." he unfurled elvish light armor. Sturdy, but flexible brown leather. The chest portion was intricately carved with elvish designs. "It has some enchantments upon them to help fight off the cold and keep your feet light for when you don't want to be heard." She smiled at the generous gift.

"Thank you, my lord. It is a generous gift."

"I hope that when your quest is finished, you will stay. You are always welcome in Rivendell, as a place to call home" he offered again.

"I would greatly like that, my lord. I don't have a permanent home here and my horse rather likes your stables." she chuckled.

"Then I hope to see you again, safe and healthy." and with that he nodded in a small bow and departed from her room.

Tersha found herself welled up with emotion, but pushed it away for another time. The gift was very generous, both the clothing and the offer of a home. It was not something she had thought of until now, that she had no home except to wander this new world. Then again she traveled more often than staying in one place. Maybe when everything was done, she would take the chance to build a new life. Goodness knows it was going to be a long one now.

She quickly packed up her belongings and some rations of food for the journey ahead and soon found herself at leaving with Gandalf up the mountain pass and towards the near by mountains. The Misty Mountains, as Gandalf told her they were called. They were very large and did seem to be constantly covered in clouds and mist as they floated by the large behemoths.

The journey up the mountain took a while. Tersha tracked their movements, though had a back track a few times when she noticed the tracks had back tracked to a different path. The final path they took let them to a shear drop at the end of the trail, the rest of it could be seen some distance away.

"Follow me. I know a path just behind us that may provide the entrance we need." Gandalf said and they trailed back, more quickly this time, fearing they the worst of their smaller companions. Gandalf led her into a cave, only little light filtered through, but it was enough for them to traverse the cavern.

Soon they were hearing the sound of drums thrum though the walls and through her feet, it sounded as a death march.

"Lets hurry I have a feeling that sound is not for us" she spoke just loud enough for the wizard to hear her who grunted in response and they quickened their pace. After what seemed like hours they found themselves in a wide open cavern. Sickly yellow torches illuminated and reveled the place to be covered with pale and gangly forms of Goblins. In the center there was a platform that held an enormous chair and an enormous Goblin with a goiter beard the same size as his head. "They look like deformed Falmer of the under passages of forgotten cities in my home world. They were better looking than these disgusting rabble."

"More than likely. vile creatures they are." he agreed. "We need to create a distraction."

"I have an idea." she got an glint in her eye for mischief before she quickly defended to the wooden bridge below them, no guards to stop her.

"Kill them all!" the giant pus ball called, but before they could do any damage, it was too late.

"FUS RO DAH!" her voice shouted at such a tremendous force, it flattened almost every one as it reverberated through the cavern. Torches and lanterns sputtered and almost died and the silence was almost defending in the after math. Everyone seemed to be disoriented.

"Get up and fight!" she shouted at the dwarves and Gandalf joined her quickly enough and then the carnage triggered. Dwarves flurried about with different weapons and quickly followed Gandalf and herself in the fight. The Goblin King tried to strike down Thorin, but he drew Orcist in time to deflect the heavy blow. Not expecting it in the least, he fell back and tumbled over the edge, taking his horrid chair with him.

"Follow me!" Gandalf told them all when he they had a small break in enemies. "Quick!" soon they were all running as fast as their legs could take them over and through the winding paths and bridges. They hacked, stabbed and pushed their way over the paths. The dwarves creativity game in handy with dealing with large numbers of enemies. at one point they used a ladder to catch and push goblins off an edge and then used it to climb to the next platform.

Soon they found them selves to a dead end. they all climbed on to a swing like bridge and cut one of the ropes, as they sung back half the group jumped to the next platform. It swung back again, this time goblins jumped on, but when it swung back they were off, cutting the rope to the swing bridge, dropping several of their would be killers.

They ran and ran, fought and fought. Gandalf struck down a round boulder from a low hanging sealing and used it as a path cleaner, forcing enemies off the path, or crushed under the weight of the fast rolling rock. It cleared the path quickly enough, only to find themselves facing more as they ran. finally they came to a large bridge but were stopped.

The Goblin King forced himself up from under the bridge, strait into their path with a growl.

"You thought you could escape me." he laughed and swung his skull mace at Gandalf. He dodged, falling back on some of the dwarves. "What are you gonna do now, Wizard?" he mocked. The dwarves forced Gandalf up and with the momentum used his own staff and stabbed him in the eye before slashing at his belly, forcing him to his knees. "That'll do it." With a final swing, Gandalf swung and slashed his throat, killing him.

The sudden drop of his weight was to much for the damaged bridge and suddenly they were falling and sliding down the side of the cavern. Everyone grabbed to the bridge, hopping that they survived.

They did, though not without pain. The bridge laid strewn around them, and Tersha found herself strewn across Thorin, her face dangerously close to his own, on the ground. She quickly removed herself from his person, though not without a faint embarrassed blush, and quickly helped Gandalf from the rubble.

"Well that could'a been worse" Bofur said, thankfully, just before the body of the Goblin King smashed on top of them all.

"You've got to be Joking!" ground out Dwalin, struggling to get himself out of the weight and rubble.

"Gandalf!" Kill suddenly shouted and they all looked above them were the dwarf was looking. A swarm of goblins were trailing after them on the wall.

"There's too many, we can't them." Dwalin said as he helped Nori up.

"Only one thing will help us. Daylight. Hurry, everyone follow after Tersha!" Gandalf shouted to them all. "Tersha find us a way out!"

"On it!" she shouted out and quickly started leading them through a narrow passage in the wall. "This way, I can faintly see light" They all followed after her as quick as dwarves could and soon found themselves flying down the side of the mountain and into tall pine trees.

They all gathered around when Tersha deemed them far enough from danger for the moment. Gandalf started counting off their company, and found them selves short one companion.

"Where's Bilbo?" Gandalf asked. "Where is our hobbit?" Tersha then noticed the absence of their bare footed friend.

"Curse that Halfling! now he's lost?" Gloin worried. "I thought he was with Dori."

"Well don't look at me!"

"Where did you see him last?" Tersha asked him, worried now. She had said that she would protect him, did she not?

"I think I saw him slip away when he first corned us." Nori told her, he too looking concerned.

"What happened exactly? Tell me!" Gandalf groused, becoming slightly panicked.

"Ill tell you what happened." Thorn spoke up, "Master Baggins saw his change and he took it. He has thought of nothing but his soft bed and his warm hearth since he first stepped out of his door. We will not be seeing our hobbit again. He is long gone."

"Do you hate him that much, Thorin?!" Tersha shouted at him, fed up with him. "Can you blame him for thinking of something happier and comforting in the turmoil that has happened in this trip? Do you not seek your home because you found comfort there? Because at some point it was your home?"

"What would you know?" he spat back. "A woman traveling among men where she has no place. I allowed you to come because your are Gandalf's companion, nothing more nothing less. You should return to your home."

"You stupidly prideful dwarf." she almost whispered. "Do not think you are the only one to have lost their home." She looked him dead in the eye and shook her head in disappointment before looking away to the other peaks of the mountains.

"The hobbit is gone, do not expect him to return."

"No, he isn't" Bilbo's voice suddenly came from behind Thorin, and no one was more happier than Gandalf and Tersha, who promptly picked him up in a crushing hug.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again." she whispered in his ear before putting him back down. Bilbo looked right at Thorin. Some how she knew he had heard everything that was said.

"Bilbo Baggins, I have never been so glad to see anyone in my life." breathed Gandalf, relieved.

"How on earth did you get past the goblins?" Kill wondered.

"How indeed." agreed Dwalin. Galdalf and Tersha noticed his nervous chuckle and then his bodied and skinned hands and knuckles. He had fought his own battles.

"Well, what does it matter? He's back." he said.

"It matters. I want to know. Why did you come back?" Thorin questioned, genuinely confused, though happy to see him alive.

"Look, I know you doubt me. I know you always have. And your right. I often think of bag end." he explained. "I miss my books. And my armchair. And my Garden. See, that's where I belong. That's home. That's why I came back. 'Cause... You don't have one. A home. It was taken from you. But I will help you take it back if I can."

Tersha smiled with a tear in her eye. He was such a brave little thing. And his words seemed to cut and humble the dwarven king, who looked thoughtful at his words, with a hint of humility. All of the dwarves looked at him in a new light. She could see it in every one of their faces, being humbled by one of the smallest of creatures.

A chilling howl and growl had everyones faces paling at the sound.

"Out of the frying pan.." Thorin growled.

"And into the fire. Run" Gandalf finished, and they didn't need to be told twice, as they all booked it down the bill away from the disctinct sound of wargs chasing them.

Too quickly the giant beasts had gained on them, but with some skill they killed the few that had caught up. They tried to run farther, but came upon a jutted cliff leading to no where but certain death if they fell.

"Quickly climb! Into the trees" Tersha yelled as she jumped up the tree to the thinnest branch that could hold her weight and give her a vantage point if she needed to absolutely use her arrows or magic. All of the dwarves followed suit into various trees. From her vantage she could see more wargs, only this time they were carrying large orcs on their backs. The most distinguishable was the white warg and his pale rider. He was ugly looking, but not nearly as bad as the others. His skin was almost snow white, with fanged teach, and one hand was missing, replaced with a triple pronged hook claw protruding from the stump.

He spoke, and the others stopped their assault temporarily. His voice was a growled chill on the wind, like that of death on a chill wind. She could not understand what he was saying, but it seemed some of the others cold understand somewhat of what he was saying.

He pointed his spike mace at Thorin, then raised it in the air with a loud battle cry and order, and suddenly the wargs were after them again. They jumped and tore with their large teeth at the branches, trying to tear down the trees.

"Jump!" they all started jumping into the next trees when the one they rested on started to topple under the beasts assault. One by one they toppled, till the last one stood. The one at the very edge of the cliff. Still the wargs attempted to jump into the tree, or maybe topple it over the edge.

"What now?" Tersha questioned Gandalf. "We can't fight them from up here, and jumping down will give them too much of an advantage. Gandalf simply looked around him, looking for something they could use. he grabbed a large pine cone and started blowing on it with the staff. suddenly it burst into flames and he threw it. A pine cone fireball. He tossed them to Fili, who started lighting more and they threw them hard at the wargs and orcs, lighting them on fire, forcing them back if they weren't burned.

Tersha smiled and got a bright idea. "Fire then, eh?" very carefully Tersha stood to full hight on her branch and balanced perfectly as she raised her hands to the air.

"Tersha! What are you doing?" Bilbo looked at her frantic, afraid she was going to fall any second.

"I'm doing what I do best"

With that a fire spark started in her hands, bursting them in flames just above her palms. They didn't burn her, only reserved for her enemies, and and thrust each had at a different creature. Balls of flame burst from her palm and launched at each enemy with every strike. They cried out in alarm and rage and quickly retreated back from this new kind of attack.

Everyone started cheering in the tree when they started to retreat.

Only to turn into cries of alarm as the tree, which was not as sturdy as they thought, started to collapse under the weight of their company and the abuse it took from the wargs. it was now horizontally parallel to the cliff, and some of the dwarves were dangerously close to falling off of the branches which they held to for dear life. Luckily the tree was still strong with its last roots and held tight.

Ori and Dori were about to fall, barely hanging on to Gandalf's staff for dear life. Tersha tried to reach around the branch and grab them for more support, but she could not reach them, and the old wizard did not have the physical strength to pull them from the position he was in.

"THORIN!" someone shouted. Her head whipped around to see that Thorin had found purchase and was trying to attack Azog himself, only to be beaten around by the large Gundabad orc and his mace. Tersha saw Bilbo stand just as the white warg bit into Thorin around his middle. The dwarf struggled, and struck the beast with his sword, causing himself to be thrown down, nocking him into a daze on his back, his sword, falling to his side.

One of the other orcs was given an order and he walked to Thorin, sword raised just above the dwarves neck and made to make a decapitating blow, only to be stopped by a pale blue glowing sword.

Bilbo stood in the orcs way and attacked him in defense of the dwarf king. Bilbo tackled the orc and struggled before effectively stabbing the creature, killing him, and quickly facing Azog and his warg, standing between them and Thorin.

"You hold on as long as you can!" Tersha called to the hanging dwarves. "Gandalf, do you have them?"

"For now, hopefully help will arrive very soon" he replied, grunting with strain. She nodded and quickly balanced not the tree and ran to Bilbo. She said she would protect him, and that is what she was going to do. Dwalin, Fili, Kili, and a few others had the same idea and attacked. They all stabbed, sliced, bashed, anything to force the giant beasts back from their friends.

Some how Bilbo ended with the worst luck and ended sprawled in front of the pale orc, ready to be killed, but Tersha stood in his way.

"Boy, you beasties get uglier and uglier" she taunted, standing above Bilbo in defense with her black obsidian blade gleaming in the firelight, Ag Grohiik, Fire Wolf. It almost looked on fire as well. Azog growled at her, and spoke, though it was tough to decipher with his thick accent, in the common tongue.

"Outsider, your blood will stain my weapon" He snarled and was about to attack, but the screech of eagles stopped him, and everyone looked to the sky.

Eagles, giant almost dragon sized eagles were coming to their aid. A few swooped down, clutching wargs and orcs before taking off and tossing them over the cliff. Another used its wings to fan the flames hard, burning the orcs and wargs alive.

The eagles quickly started picking up the company and depositing them on other eagles backs with gentle tosses, even Tersha and Bilbo, but Thorin was held secure in their claws, as not to jostle him too much with his injuries. Gandalf was the last to be grabbed as the tree finally toppled over the edge. There was a roar of outrage over the wind as they flew away, Azog yelling at the loss of his foes and his victory.

They flew through the night over mountains and valleys to a much forest covered rocky mountains. Tersha was enjoying her flight, having enjoyed the last time she soared through the air on dragon back, but soon became concerned when she remembered Thorin was badly injured and unconscious. She prayed that they would land soon, where she might be able to take care of his injuries

The eagles may have been reading her mind, for the started circling a protruding rock from the valley, The tip was carved ruggedly into the shape of a large bear, howling into the sky. its head was so large, the eagles began to drop us down there, Thorin being the first to land safely. Gandalf quickly approached the dwarf while the others were landing, hoping he was in time to save him. He called his name, but no reply came.

"Gandalf, see if you can wake him. I might be able to use a healing spell, but I don't know how well it will work." Tersha said as she scurried over. Everyone was soon surrounding them, Gandalf muttering under his breath, laying his hand on his face, healing him a portion. relief flooded both Gandalf and Tersha seeing blue eyes flutter open.

"The hallooing?" he muttered.

"Its all right. Bilbo is here. He's quite safe." Gandalf told him. Tersha went to start healing him, but he pushed away, trying to stand. The other dwarves helped him up before he shook them as well, and looked strait at the hobbit. She thought there was something in his eyes, so many emotions running through them.

"You!" he huffed angrily at Bilbo. "What were you doing? You nearly got yourself killed!" It sounded like he was angry, but there was an undertone she wasn't sure she was actually hearing. Worry and care for Bilbo. He took a step at the hobbit. "Did i not say that you would be a burden?" he almost sighed. "That you would not survive in the wild? That you had no place amongst us?" Bilbo didn't look him in the face, looking like he was trying to hold back his emotions. It was quiet for a moment before Thorin suddenly hugged the halfling. "I have never been so wrong in all my life." Everyone laughed and Tersha smiled, glad to see a friendship blossom in the current circumstances.

Thorin pulled away from Bilbo, who looked shocked, confused and happy at the same time.

"I am sory i doubted you." the dwarf appologized.

"No, I would have doubted me too. I'm not a hero or a warrior." Bilbo replied looking at Thorin then at Tersha by his side. "Not even a burglar." There was a small chuckle through the company. A flap of wings distracted the company as they circled and flew in a flock together up and back into the horizon, but Thorin never looked to them. His crystal gaze was set in the opposite direction, to a fog distance and a single peak barely risen over the clouds in the distance.

"Is that what I think it is." Bilbo asked.

"Erabor, the Lonely Mountain." Gandalf announced. "the last of the Great Dwarf Kingdoms of Middle Earth."

"Our home" breathed the dwarf king in awe. Tersha had to admit she was feeling nostalgic herself looking into the distance at the mountain. They were so close. Still a distance and time to get there, but closer none the less. She had this feeling it was going to get a lot more complicated as things went, but she felt a sense of satisfaction that they had made it this far. This world was much larger than that of her home. But then again she hardly ever left Skyrim to visit the other countries.

"A raven!" Oin pointed out "The birds are returning to the mountain."

"That, my dear Oin, is a Thrush." Gandalf corrected.

"I think we should take it as a sign all the same" Tersha smiled to Thorin who returned it.

"A good omen." he agreed.

"You're right." Bilbo said. "I do believe the worst is behind us."

* * *

Soon everyone was making their way carefully down the cliff, Carrock, as Gandalf called it. As soon as they could reach the forest floor Tersha could begin to heal Thorin's more grievous wounds.

It was slow work, climbing down the large stone steps. They had not been made for shorter folk like dwarves and hobbits. Even Gandalf and Tersha had difficulties scaling down the large steps, but they eventually made it to the bottom without too much trouble.

"Thorin, I am going to heal your wounds, at least the ones that are deeper." Tersha said, not taking no for an answer. He seemed to understand, though he grumbled in reluctance. Everyone sat and took a breather, a few going to find some food in the near by forest.

The injured dwarf sat closer to the small stream with Tersha, who was getting Oin to help her with herbs and ointments to heal their king.

"Alright, shirt off" she said setting what she needed down. " I need to see the injures to make sure they heal properly."

He gave her a look. "Im sure that Oin can heal me just fine."

"I don't doubt that he is a master medicine man, but what I am going to do is a little different. Now. Off." With help from Oin he removed his over coat and under shirt, revealing the large gashes and scrapes that he got away with. His armor had protected quite a bit, but there was still major damage that needed to healed, quickly.

"This will feel a little weird, maybe even a little itchy, but try to stay still as possible." he nodded. Oin finished cleaning the wounds with water and a rag, being careful not to make it worse, and she began. A gentle golden glow seeped from her hands and placed them directly on the largest wound first. The light was warm and calming as it worked its magic. They could see the sinew, muscle and skin slowly pull itself closed, leaving nothing but a ragged scar remaining. She could hear Oin's gasp at her magic, but she paid little attention, keeping her mind focused as she continued to the next injury.

When she was finished, she was tired. Healing him had taken more energy that she thought it would, but considering the damage done she shouldn't have been surprised.

She took a swig of water from her canteen and was breathing hard, though she was starting to calm down. Oin dressed the rest of his wounds that would be healed within the next few weeks and were not life threatening.

"You are full of surprises, Rosewind." Thorins timber wafted through the air. "A capable warrior and a healer all in one."

"Ah, don't forget amazingly smart!" she teased him. He chuckled.

"I suppose I owe you an apology as well." he said. "Like Bilbo, I should not have doubted your ability or motivation." Tersha lifted her head and looked into his eyes, seeing the sincerity behind them.

"You owe me nothing."She replied with a small smile. "I have been in this place before, been doubted. In my home land there was a band of fighters called the Companions. Steadfast loyal to their shield brothers and sisters, honorable and just, even though they were mercenaries. They had a code of honor and respect. Due to certain circumstances, I found them and joined, having nothing else to live for except to hope that my past did not become another's."

From day one it was a struggle, but it was well worth it. I had much scrutiny about me, because of where I came from, my heritage, and such, but I moved on up. And soon, and much to my surprise, I became the new leader of sorts. Again, my motives were questioned, even to this day they are. But I know if I was in their position, I would be cautious and curious as well. So I don't fault you for wanting to keep both your company and your mission safe." She smiled cheekily.

"Besides, you have other things to worry about."

"You are something else, Tersha." he said. "I am glad to have you on our side."

* * *

They were on the road again, though they tried to keep it at a brisk pace. It wouldn't be long before the orc pack was back on their trail, hunting them to the ends of the earth. And they needed to be over that edge, lest they be cornered again. They weren't sure they could make it out again alive if they did.

So for weeks they traveled. Hunting food in the woods and scouring for other sources of sustenance. Bilbo was quite good at figuring what was a poisonous mushroom or not, having been very fond it, and they scrapped by. What little rations they had they saved unless they couldn't catch anything at all. They were hungry, tired, and worn out, but they kept moving. It seemed like they had made quite a distance, and that everything would be alright.

Oh how wrong they were. And the howl that drifted not he wind told them just how much so.

* * *

Alright so this chapter is officially finished. I will actually have the next chapter up here soon. I'm sorry its been taking so long. With work being a pain in my rear end and collage, things just pile up. But I have not abandoned this story.

We are also now finished with the first movie! Yay! and now that they have announced that the Battle of Five armies extended addition has been released, this is going to be even more fun.

That one is still a ways a way, but I have high hopes for all this.

So please leave a review, tell me what you think of the story so far, how you think or might want to see the story going, so on and so forth would be wonderful, but any kind of review is also welcomed.

Next chapter will also be the start of the second movie, so get ready!

Ja Nae


	8. Chapter 8

Alright people, I have this next one up and ready for you. We are now into the 2nd movie, or the 2nd arc as we are going to call it, in this adventure. Please review, tell me what you think, and above all enjoy this (not so) little fable.

* * *

Bilbo came rushing down the rocky hill and everyone milled around him. He had gone to investigate how close the warg riders were to try and formulate a plan. Tersha became worried with how fast they were catching up, especially with their lack of horses and supplies dwindling to nothing. If they didn't find a safe haven soon they would be over run and killed.

"How close is the pack?" Thorn questioned when he got closer.

"Too close. Couple of leagues, no more." he informed them. "But that's not the worst it."

"Have the wargs Picked up our scent?" Dwalin asked.

"Not yet, but the will do. We have another problem." he tried to say again.

"Did they see you?" asked Gandalf, worried.

"No, that's not it."

"What did I tell you? Quiet as a mouse. Excellent burglar material." the dwarves all started conversing in agreement.

"Will you listen? Will you just Listen?!" he spoke louder over the over zealous dwarves. "I'm trying to tell you there is something else out there."

"What form did it take? Like a bear?" he asked, Tersha had a suspicion that he new what he had seen.

"Y-yes, but bigger. Much bigger."

"You knew about this beast?" Tersha spoke up, an eye brow raised id disbelief. "And you didn't think to mention the possibility of meeting said creature."

"I did not think that we would ever come this way. So no, I did not think to mention it." He huffed. "There is a house. Its not far from here, where we _might_ take, uh, take refuge.

"Whose house? are they friend or foe?" questioned Thorin.

"Neither. He will help us or... he will kill us."

"What choice to do we have?"

There was a loud roar from a creature that did not sound like the wolf like wargs. One that was too close for comfort

"None.

* * *

We ran and sprinted at a near constant pace, only taking breaks sparingly to catch our breath and stamina. The wargs and the great bear were catching up. I could hear them, at a great distance, crushing the ground beneath their feet in pursuit of us.

I was becoming tired. I had great stamina and was used to having run long distances, but hardly ever for the amount of time and distances we were now. Still, we pressed on. Anytime one of the members seemed to be falling behind I was push them forward. No one was being left behind.

Plains and forests passed us by in our run, and as we reached the edge of a tree line, there was another great roar behind us, almost blocking out all noise in its might.

"This way quickly!" Gandalf urged, taking the lead. I looked again behind us, and with my elf eyes I saw both the wargs and the beast too close for comfort. They had our scent.

Everyone broke out into a break neck pace. Bomber, usually the slowest of us all, even picked up momentum and passed Gandalf and my self in his hurry. The large house came to view and when we reached the front door, instead of opening the door, Bombur mearly bounced of the door. Fill and Kili ran up then and opened the lock and everyone rushed inside.

The door closed just as the great bear almost came through. With lots of dwarf strength they pushed his back far enough to bar the door and keep him for tearing them apart.

"What was that that?"

"That was our host." Gandalf answered, a small smirk on his face. "His name is Beorn. And he's a skin changer. Sometimes he's a huge black bear, as you have just seen. Sometimes he's a great strong man. The bear is unpredictable... but the man can be reasoned with." As he explained this to everyone, they looked around the enormous house. Everything was twice the size for a normal man or elf. "How ever, he is not overfond of Dwarves." I couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"Doesn't seem to me anyone is over fond of our not so little group." she tried to joke. Bilbo smiled as did a few others.

"He's leaving"

"Come away from there. It's not natural. None of it! It's obvious. He's under some dark spell."

"Don't be a fool." Gandalf said. "He's under no enchantment bus his own."

"I suggest we get some sleep. All of us" I said aloud. "I feel we will be safe here tonight."

"Quite right my dear. We should be safe here to sleep and regain our strength. I hope."

Everyone settled into different makeshift beds in the hay in the house. The home had different animals living in it in harmony. Mice, bees, goats, horses, dogs, and others all going about their own business.

I found myself unable to sleep, so I took watch over the others as they rested. At some point one of the dogs, a big golden furred one, came and rested its head on my lap. I gently brushed the soft fur of his head and neck, the motions soothing me enough to finally relax and think.

An entire year has passed already in this world. It was slow, but I was becoming accustomed to my new surroundings, though they changed by the hour during this adventure. My life had constantly been this way for many years now, but still. It was all slightly over whelming. Thankfully I didn't have to worry about defending my self or wondering if a part of me was missing. Dragon soul and all came here of all places. I hoped that this place would allow me a fresh start, a better fresh start, than when I had first arrived in Skyrim.

I looked at all of the faces of the dwarves and the hobbit. Somehow they had become my family. Even thought we hadn't talked too much with the latest hurry for our lives, it still felt nice to have companions again that I could count on.

Thorin was closest to me, sitting leaned against an archway post, guarding his companions from the outside, should anyone break in. At one point in our journey I had thought a small spark of liking for him. But knowing his distrust and dislike of elves and their affiliates had me crushing that spark as much as possible. He was a handsome man, brave and kind in his own ruff way, but much like a certain king I had once met. I could only hope that he didn't hate all of the elven kind. To hate a people for the deeds of a few was condemning, and not right.

I looked down at the dog in my lap, feeling much better now. Some reason, I can't fathom, animals have always been a calming focus for me. Therapeutic, almost.

"Thank you, my new friend. I shall try and get some sleep now." He licked my hand, then went and laid by the foot of the hay bed designated for me. As soon as my head hit the hay pillow, i fell into the world of dreams.

* * *

The next morning Tersha woke early, when the sun was starting to turn the sky lighter blue. The dwarves and hobbit were still asleep in their hay, Bombur snoring a storm without a care in the world. Gandalf was awake though, smoking his pipe weed as he watches the sky from one of the large windows. He nodded her way, acknowledging her, but did not make to move from his spot. She walked out the front door, he didn't try to stop her.

Tersha walked to one of the large trees in the yard and sat by its roots, looking up at the sky as the sun finally started to rise. She missed looking of the lake of her home, seeing it change colors to reflect the sky. It was peaceful, and helped her to forget the war she was facing elsewhere.

There were heavy footsteps behind her that alerted her to his presence. They were a subdued quietness, but she could still tell he was there. Slowly she stood from the ground and turned to greet the giant man.

He was tall, taller than many she had met by at least a foot or two. He had a mane of dark brown hair from the crown of his head to his his neck and chest. He sore a brown woven vest and and pants, but was barefooted. on one of his hands was an iron manacle and a few links of large chain. His eyes were a deep depth of brown framed by bushy large eyebrows. His nose had no bridge and ran the same flatness of his forehead.

"Who are you?" his voice was deep and gravely, cautious. "What are you? You smell of both man and elf."

Tersha bowed her head, right fist over her chest, before straitening and looking up at his face

"Tersha Rosewind, is who I am, as for what, I am both. My mother was elf kind, my father a Nord, human." she replied in kind. "What is your name?"

"Beorn" he replied. "What are you doing here?" He was cautious and suspicious. "There are not many elves or humans here, how did you come upon my lands?"

"I travel with companions, thirteen others and a wizard. We were chased from the Misty Mountains by a band of warg riding Orcs, and before that goblins. We happened upon this shelter as we were fleeing our enemies."

"That is quite the sum of a larger story." he grumbled. "Where are your companions?"

"In the home, sound asleep in the hay." she laughed slightly. "Though how they sleep through the snoring, I don't think I shall quite ever know." His lips twitched in the barest hint of a smile.

"Tell me your story, of how you came to be here."

"Well, its quite a long one."

"I like long stories." Tersha smiled kindly.

"I am not from these lands. Some how I cam from my home and found myself following the gray wizard, Gandalf, through a large peace filled land called The Shire.." And so she spun the tale of how she came to be there, the dangers they faced, who they met so far, and of their brief battles along the way. The sun was starting to come well over the horizon when she was coming to and end of the adventure and she could hear the dwarves scuffling about inside the home.

"Strange for an elf kind to be traveling, or civil even, to dwarves. They don't much like each other as of current dates. I myself find distaste for there lake of understanding of the world around them outside of their walls and mines." He was in deep thought. "But orcs are more of a detest. You are welcome to stay in my home and lands while you prepare for the next part of your journey. I will provide supplies that you many need." Tersha smiled brightly and bowed her head again.

"Thank you, Master Beorn, for your kindness." she thanked him. "If ever you need something, you have my sword and shield." he nodded his head in acceptance.

"Come, your companions are awake." They left the shade of the morning trees and walked into the home. All of the company was awake and very quiet as they walked in. They waited with almost bated breath, as Gandalf walked up to Beorn, bowed his head himself.

"Thank you for letting us stay in your home. My name is Gandalf the Gray."

"Gandalf, Beorn has graciously agreed to helping us." Tersha informed him with a happy smile. "He said he would help us with supplies and a safe haven while we collect our bearings for the next leg of the journey." All of the dwarves breathed a sigh of relief, including Gandalf himself. "Come, lets break our fasts."

With that, everyone helped to prepare the morning meal. There was no meat, as many of the animals also helped to cook the food, which was a little weird. But the food was delicious. The honey was sweet, as was the milk. The bread was soft and went well with their different types of cheese.

"So you are the one they call Oakenshield." Beorn stated as he bored mild from a large wooden jug not a large cup for Fili. "Tell me, why is Azog the Defiler hunting you?" he asked as he walked around the table and sat in his own giant chair.

"You know of Azog?" Thorn asked, slightly shocked. "How?"

"My people were the first to live in the mountains... before the orcs came down from the North." he started to tell. "The Defiler killed most of my family. But some he enslaved. Not for work, you understand... but for sport" he growled out. "Caging skin-changers and torturing them seemed to amuse him."

"There are others like you?" asked Bilbo, fascinated with his kind.

"Once there were many."

"And now?"

"Now there is only one, that I am aware of." he said solemnly. "You need to reach the Mountain before the last days of autumn." He asked Gandalf and Tersha.

"Befoe Durin's day falls" Gandalf confirmed.

"You are running out of time."

"Which is why we must go through Mirkwood." Beorn looked cautious and shocked.

"A darkness lies upon that forest. Fell Things Creep beneath those trees. I would not venture there except in great need." he cautioned.

"We will take the elven road. Their path is still safe."

"Safe? The wood elves of Mirkwood are not like their kin. They're less wise... and more dangerous. But it matters not."

"What do you mean?" asked Tersha.

"These lands are crawling with orcs. Their numbers are growing. And you are on foot. You would never reach the forest alive." Everyone looked worried and grief stricken. "I don't like dwarves" he said while standing. "They're greedy...and blind. Blind to the lives of those they deem lesser than their own. But orcs I hate more, so I will help you."

* * *

They spent a week at Beorn's home collecting and gathering supplies. They each had their share of rationed food, blankets, and other necessities.

It was the day before they were to leave and Tersha spent much of it gathering and sharpening her weapons the sharpest she could. She carefully crafted her ebony tipped arrows and made sure there were no nicks in either of her swords. Both had none, as their special materials and magics kept them from becoming so.

She was sitting beneath a strong fruit tree as she whittled a piece of wood in to the fashion of a dragon. A companion that had become her friend and teacher.

"The more time you spend here, the more you feel and smell like an elf." Beorn's deep voice startled her, almost causing her to cut off the dragons wing. She took a deep breath and looked over at him as he sat beside her.

"As I had said before, I am not from this world. It changed me to fit more, but still be who and what I am from my world." she said as she went back to her careful carving. "My mother was known as a high elf, or altmer. They were tall elves, much like the ones here, with longer pointed ears and a superiority complex with most of the kind. My mother was different though. She was kind, thoughtful of others and very gifted in her magic. My father was a Nord of the land Skyrim. He was a great fighter, but his passion was working the hard fields of his farm. The land in Skyrim is tough, just like the people, and harsh. Most gain the affinity to withstand the near constant cold.

"Lord Elrond told me that as I spend more time here I will become more like he and his family, half elven in the choice of mortality or immortality. Either way, my life will extend longer than its original long life span. I can feel the change in me, most of it being exterior. My eye sight has always been sharp, as had my hearing, but I find little need to sleep anymore. I find myself gazing into a wakeful dream, but still find myself rested even though I have only been dozing and completely aware of my surroundings. I think this is what he had meant by changing."

Beorn nodded his head in accent.

"Elves live almost eternally." He said. "Dwarves and skin-changers have long life spans, unlike humans and hobbits, but elves have always lived longer. They understand the world more and take more time before deciding actions, sometimes that is their downfall. But they do not need to sleep when they have almost eternity."

Tersha couldn't help but laugh.

"Surely there must be more than one type of elf?"

"Yes and no. They are all of same species, just of different kingdoms. Elrond and Galadriels people are similar but different. Elrond welcomes any who are in need, but Galadriel is more cautious about it. The wood elves attack first before asking questions. They are more violent, tough mostly because of the last years of darkness creeping back into the world."

"I will be sure to be cautious while walking their paths then. More than likely they will be watching us the whole time, won't they?" Beorn nodded and affirmation.

"As soon as you step into their actual land they may attack, especially with the large company of dwarves you keep."

"Thank you for the warning"

They spent much of their time is silence, asking little questions here and there, but mostly enjoyed the sunset and the sound of the wood carving away. Beorn soon left after the sun had settled, to patrol the lands around for orcs. Tersha stayed out a bit longer to watch the stars as they passed. The constellations were different, not the same sky as her home. None of them were familiar, but the were a comfort the same. Their light was eternal, no matter where she was, with their own colors of white.

Tersha heard footsteps approaching her from behind the trees where she sat, Thorin and Fili both stood before with different expressions.

"How come you never told us of your heritage?" Thorin growled out.

"Because you never asked. And it shouldn't mater who my parents were." she told him, looking at his blue eyes, seeing the anger and hurt there. "I am your friend, I am here to help as well find my place in this world." He was silent a moment. "Does it really matter that I am becoming more elf by the day, Thorin? Have I done anything that would cause you to doubt my intentions towards you and your people?"

"No, you have not" he finally said, his shoulders letting go of their stiffness.

"Consider me a shield sister, Thorin, and friend. I will not cause harm among those named friend." He nodded.

"Thank you, Tersha." and with that she was left to her own thoughts for the rest of the night. She stood guard all night, watching the stars as they wheeled over head, and carved her wooden figurine.

* * *

The next day they moved quickly over the land on laden ponies and horses. Beorn himself followed them at a distance in his great bear form, keeping the orcs off and away from them. They could hear the howls and snarls of the wars in the distance till they got close to the first.

Instantly Tersha knew something was wrong with the forest. It was black and sick with death and heavy magic, like that of the ruins of the Wolf Queen of Skyrim. Tersha wouldn't have been surprised if there were giant spiders, undead draugur, evil spirits of the dead, and others foul things.

"Are you sure this is the only way to the mountain? Is there no way to go around?" Tersha urged Gandalf. He shook his head.

"None that would not get us over run with orcs and make it by Durin's day."

"Gandalf, I can feel the heavy spells and enchantments. The whisper even from this edge." she told him.

"If you stay on the path, the stone path of the elves, you should make it through. Stray but a little and you will be lost forever." He warned them. "Let the ponies loose! Let them return their master." The dwarves began pulling off supplies and turning them loose over the plains.

"Wait!" Gandalf yelled as he came rushing back out of the gateway of the forest. "Not my horse I need it."

"Gandalf, where are you going?" Bilbo yelled out to him.

"I'm sorry but I must leave you. Something urgent has come to my attention." He climbed back onto his horse and looked to Thorin. "Stay on the path. If you leave it you will never find it again. I will be waiting for you before the slopes of Erebor. Do not ever that mountain without me. And especially without Tersha. You will need her by the end of this jouney. There is a stream in the woods that carries a dark enchantment. Do not touch the water. Cross only by the stone bridge. The very air of the forest is heavy with illusion. It'll seek to enter your mind and lead you astray. Stay on the path, do not leave it. No matter what!"

Thorin nodded and in understanding and Gandalf took off at a swift gallop.

"Come on. We must reach the mountain before the sun sets on Durin's day." said Thorin and he led them into the forest of Mirkwood. "This is our one chance to find the Hidden Door."

They walked the path for days. When they camped, they camped on the path itself, rather than in the trees. They were black with sap, some looking as if they had been struck and burnt with lightning in a storm.

For days they traveled, before everyone started to feel the effects of the forest. Even Tersha and her natural immunities to magic, was feeling the weight as they tried to lead her astray.

A few days later they lost the path, and came the one thing that she could not ever seem to get rid of, no matter what land she was in.

Spiders.

* * *

Alright guys, thats it for this chapter. The next one is being written as I write this, (kinda). I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope that you reply with a review for me.

Also, I know I have lots of other stories to write, besides this one, but I have a urging thought to be written. Not sure if I am going to post it yet, it will be a Dragon Age Inquisition story. If you have any thoughts about it, send me a review.

Until next time.

Ja nae!


	9. Chapter 9

Been a while, but here is the next chapter. This is going to be good. Mwahaha.

* * *

Tersha could feel the illusions trying to take over her mind and that of her dwarven companions, though it seemed harder to get through both her mind and Bilbo's. He seemed to be more coherent than the others, but was still affected.

She new it was a bad idea to follow, to wander from the path, but she had to stay with the company. Gandalf entrusted her to watch over them in his absence and she couldn't do that away from them. Eventually, the whole group was wondering around in the same little area trying to find which way to go, with no luck.

"We are lost" Bilbo sighed. "We keep going round in circles."

"We aren't lost, we keep heading east" Thorin argued with him.

"But which way is east?" asked Oin. "We've lost the sun."

Everyone continued to argue on which way was the correct direction as Bilbo looked up into the trees. Tersha followed his line of sight to the high autumn colored leaves and saw light barely peaking through the denseness.

"We have to find the sun.. up there. We have to climb above the canopy to find the sun." Bilbo was trying to tell them what they needed to do, but they are to busy squabbling. Suddenly there was a harsh whisper that passed over the still air. Thorin heard it as well.

"Enough! Quiet! All of you!" he yelled at them. They all stopped fighting and looked to him in confusion. "We're being watched" he breathed, just loud enough for them to hear. Instantly they all were on some alert, looking around the area of forest they were in. They needed to get into the right direction and fast.

"Bilbo, come with me. We need to get above the canopy so we can find the right direction." Tersha explained. He nodded and followed her, quickly climbing the large knotted and branchy trees. The higher they went, the more she saw giant spins of spider webs clinging in-between the distance of trees, almost like a nest. A cold shiver ran up her spine, but she kept climbing. When they reached the top, a great weight seemed to lift of both Bilbo's and her own shoulders. They could breath, they could think clearly, and they couldn't help but laugh and the feeling. Blue butterflies flurried around them and the sudden noise and she laughed again.

Looking to the distance they could se the sun setting over hills in the distance. A great lake lay before that with a large river running into it from the edge of the forest. Just to the left, more into the east, was the great Lonely Mountain. Bilbo hollored down to the dwarves below what they could see.

"We're almost there!" he laughed. "Can you hear me? We know which way to go!" he shouted down again, his voice carrying."Hello?"

They couldn't hear the dwarves. The only sound was the rustling of the wind, and crackling of some branches. The looked over the canopy of trees and saw them moving, as if something large was pushing them around in its wake, but there was no sign of anything, nothing they could see. It came closer and closer, but still nothing.

They crouched down under the leaves to see if they could find what was moving the trees, but there was no sign of what was causing the disturbance. Suddenly Bilbo tripped on a large web attached to the branch of the tree he was standing on and he fell.

"Bilbo!" Tersha shouted and tried to catch him, but missed. He came to a stop when he grabbed onto a branch.

"Oh no" He let go of the branch and fell farther. But the branch moved and followed after him.

A spider. A giant spider is what he had grabbed onto and was now wrapping him up in a large web and stung him to nock him out.

"Damn it." she cursed and followed the spider along the large branches as it dragged him to the main nest. If the spiders had taken Bilbo, there must have been more and had taken the company as well.

"Why is it always giant spiders? Why can't they be small, like regular spiders. One flick and they're gone!" She ranted to herself as she followed behind them. The spider she had seen was as big as the nest queen of a frostbite spider in Skyrim. If it was female, they weren't gonna get much bigger. But if it was male, she feared to know how big the female of its kind were.

Tersha followed them deeper into the trees where the webs got thicker. With her better eye sight she saw other large spiders hanging several spider silk sacks into what looked like their main nest.

Bilbo suddenly stabbed up through the spider silk and not the abdomen of the large spider, killing it instantly. It fell to the ground and Bilbo tore it off himself. Tersha quickly helped him out of the sticky stuff.

"Quiet we aren't too far from the main nest." she whispered into his ear. They hid as the spiders moved around them, unaware of their presence. "I'm going to a different vantage point. See if you can distract them somehow, away from the others." He nodded and she was off.

Because of years of hunting and training, Tersha found herself on the other side of the nest with a perfect vantage point for her bow high on the branches. The spiders began to scramble about, she could hear their coarse whispers and they talked to each other about which to eat first. The sound of a stone dropping caught all of their attentions. They shot off to investigate the noise, but one remained behind. Bomber, for it was the biggest sack of them all, started squirming to get away when it came upon him.

The spider screeched in pain and flipped away from his meal. She saw strikes hit his face, cut off a limb, and looked for what was attacking itself. Tersha was slightly confused, as she didn't see anything.

"Curse it, where is it!"

"Here" Bilbo suddenly appeared in front of it, he looked to be taking something off his finger, then stabbed the spider in the face.

"Ah, it stings!" it screeched and then fell to the ground. Bilbo looked at his sword (knife).

"Sting, thats a good name. Sting it is" Tersha smiled. Weird ways that things are named.

Bilbo started to cut through the webbing and Tersha fired her arrows at the bundles. Soon all of the company were on the ground and helping each other of the spider silk. Tersha quikly followed them from higher up as they ran along the forest floor. The spiders returned and ready to recapture their food.

She let off arrow after arrow with precision, trying to keep the company alive, but more and more seemed to come.

"Quickly! More are coming!" she yelled down to them. With team work they all started to kill the giant spiders that were plaguing them.

Just when they thought they had a safe path through, more spiders came, stopping Thorin and the company in their tracks. Tersha was about to let loose another arrow into its head, but the sound of running feet distracted her, for it came lighter than the spiders and in the trees, not the ground. She heard hustled footsteps, lighter than the dwarves, quickly surround them.

One elf jumped on a spider string, tumbled down and killed the one on it, and then sliced the spider, the one she was going to shoot, through its under belly and out its head. It fell to the ground dead, but before he had even fully stood up, he had an arrow pointed directly at Thorins head.

She had seen very few people who could move that fast, and all of them were of high warrior skill.

"Do not think I won't kill you, Dwarf. It would be my pleasure." His voice was barely heard up in the trees, but it was strong. Where Thorin had a deep timber oak of a voice, the elf's was crystal clear, but deep. He was tall, like most elves, with white blond hair, half pulled back in a two small braids by his pointed ears and one in the back. He was lithe and muscled, though it didn't show too much under his clothing. All in all, he was strikingly handsome.

Tersha didn't see how she could get them out of this. There were too many of them surrounding the group for her to attack on her own.

"Help!" she heard Kili yelling as he ran, un armed from several of the giant beasts. Without hesitating she leaped from her spot.

"Kili!" she yelled from her high vantage. From the corner of her eye she could see she had caught the attention of several of the elves, but she didn't pay attention. She fired an arrow into its skull and almost swan dived down from her spot. Catching a branch, she swung around it before standing on the branch. She fired two more arrows killing two more spiders, one now hanging from its head attached to a tree from her bows strength. She was about to jump down again, but saw another elf, this one a woman, with fiery red hair, skillfully take out several more spiders on her own.

Tersha did not know what to do at this point. Kill was rounded with the other dwarves, but she was still high in her position. She new they new she was there, just not her exact position. She wanted to stay away, find a way to break them out, but she knew that would not be happening.

"Come down, we know you are hiding." It was the red headed elf that shouted out to her. Sighing, she quickly pulled out her smaller bag, one that she used only in emergencies, like this one. She could not let them take her weapons. They were the only thing she had left. She was still wearing the elvish clothing that Lord Elrond gave her, but there was no time to take it off.

She cast a quick and quiet spell on her small bag, she could feel her energy deplete drastically once she was done, but it would be worth it. She pulled off her bow and swords and stuffed them into the bag. With the spell she cast on it, only she would be able to pull these items out of it, and no one would know they were there unless she told them. She grabbed her old worn long bow as substitute for her ebony one.

Once they were all put away, she skillfully climbed down the trees to join them. Elves where on her quickly, pulling of her bow and arrows and searched her for any other weapons she could have on her.

"Watch it!" she growled when one of them got too close for comfort. He glared and threw her into the middle with the dwarves. Thorin caught and steadied her before letting her go.

"_Are the spiders dead_?" the blond elf asked the female from before.

"_Yes, but more will come_." she told him, looking exasperated about it. "_The're growing bolder." _She heard her whipser, before she moved off and helped with the weapons search. Tersha had to wonder how many Fili had stored on him, as they never seemed to end.

"Just how do you store so many weapons on yourself? she whispered to him.

"Its a secret" he winked at her. Her attention was soon taken by the blond elf again. He seemed to be the leader of the elvish party when Thorins gifted sword, Orcrist, was handed to him. He inspected the sword with clear understanding of what it was.

_"This is an account Elvish Blade. Forged by my kin."_ He heated the blade strait, before glaring down at Thorin. "Where did you get this?" he questioned him.

"It was given to me." Thorin told him truthfully, but he didn't seem to believe him when she pointed the sword to his neck.

"Not just a thief, but a liar as well."

"Says the one raiding our company for no reason." Tersha new she should have kept quiet the second he laid eyes on her. Blue orbs met green ones and he seemed curious.

"This... company, is trespassing on elvish lands." He stepped closer to her. "What would a human be doing traveling with dwarves?"

"My business is non of yours" she said simply. He stared at her a moment, before addressing his party to move out. They were all led through the forest, the company surrounded on all sides.

Before the cleaning got out of sight, she wondered what had happened to Bilbo. Hopefully he would be better hiding and not hurt.

* * *

The Halls of the Woodland Realm was not something Tersha was expecting to be under ground. She expected it to be dark and feel like a large cavern, but was supprised when it was filled with so much light.

She did not know how they did it, but the stone carvings looked like deep grown roots and bark of trees. Lanterns with warm yellow and white glow filled every passageway bridge that they crossed. It was large, and definitely felt more elven then anything she had seen in this world so far.

They were led deep into the heart of the kingdom and into dungeon cells. She was higher up than any of the dwarves and in her own separate cell. The blond dwarf led her in there personally. She noted that he had both her bag of belongings and Thorins sword strapped to his side.

"You and that blade may be of same kin, but it does not belong to you."

"He is a thief, it does not belong to him either." He said, his voice did not hold anger though.

"You claim he is a thief, but I was there when it was bestowed to him by Lord Elrond himself." She said quietly. She looked up not his blue eyes and couldn't help but think how much like crystals they looked. His eyes seemed to take in everything he saw at once.

"You have met Lord Elrond?"

"Yes" she nodded. "He was the first elf of this world that I had met." This seemed to confuse him. He tilted his head slightly in curiosity. She suppressed the urge to smile at look. Someone called to him in elvish and he closed the door. to her cell. "Wait, what is your name?"

"Legolas" he said, without turning around. "And your's?"

"Tersha." He left without saying anything else.

* * *

Days seemed to pass by in the dungeons. She could not tell the time, except for by the water fall that fell before her cell and the annual food and water that was brought to their cells.

She could hear the conversations Kili and Tauriel, the red haired elf, would have when she did her rounds. She couldn't help but smile at the blooming relationship she could hear coming into fruition with every word.

She could hear it because of her elf like senses, which had become increasingly stronger by the day and seemed to be coming in faster and faster. Her eyes could pick out the grains and minerals of the stone she was held in. She was accustomed to the low light and could see everything around her. She could hear the light footsteps of everyone that moved around, though she noticed both Tauriels and Legolas's footsteps were the quietest of all.

Tersha had already tried to break open her cell, but they seemed to be magic resistant and her other spells were too loud for her to use without being caught.

On their sixth day of being held, she could hear distant chatter and laughter. Some kind of party? She over heard Tauriel calling it the Feast of Starlight. The way she had described it seemed beautiful and romantic. Memories were all we had sometimes. And Tersha could understand the need for it when you lived for thousands of years at a time. She then came to realize that it would be her life too, if she never died in battle. She would be as an elf, never changing and living on until she faded.

Tersha noticed Legolas standing by her cell, looking down towards Tauriel, gazing with a recognizable emotion in his eyes.

"You care for her" she murmered aloud, but he heard her. He looked back at her briefly, but did not say a word and quickly left after Tauriel finished her rounds.

A few hours laters she heard a slight commotion and squeezing of barred doors opening.

She stood up quickly and saw Bilbo of all people unlocking all the cells.

"Qucikly and quietly, follow me." He led them farther down. It didn't make sense why they would be led deeper, but had faith in her little friend. He led them farther and farther and found themselves in a cellar with no way out.

"Into the barrels!"

"Are you mad, they will catch us!" Dwalin argued with the dwarf.

"No they won't. Please, Please trust me."

They all started to argue in whispered tones before they looked to their leader for direction.

"Do as he say's" they all quickly got into their own barrel.

"Tersha, this is for you. I wasn't able to get Thorins sword, but I know you will be needing this." he handed her a small bag. The small bag she had seen Legolas holding onto the first day they met.

"Thank you Bilbo" She quickly got into her own barrel, but had to fold herself in, as she was not as short as the dwarves or hobbit.

"Now what?" asked Bofur.

"Hold your breath." Bilbo grunted as he pushed a metal leaver.

"Hold my breath? What do you mean?" as soon as the words left his mouth, they were tumbling into darkness and not fearing cold water.

Soon they found themselves falling over a waterfall, soaking them through their clothes.

They floated on the current a short distance, but their escape was halted with he sound of a high pitch horn and the guards on a bridge closed the water gate leading to another waterfall.

The elves were there one moment, and then the next were replaced by orcs.

Everything happened so quickly, Tersha wasn't sure exactly what was going on.

The pack of orcs that had been hunting them in the forest had finally caught up, and the elves were caught in the cross fire.

They were sitting ducks under the bridge, though they held their own for a while. Tersha had tried to get out of her barrel to open the gate while everyone was distracted, but Kili beat her to the punch. He was up and moving and dodging orcs, but he didn't dodge the sickly black arrow that struck his leg.

He went down hard, just barely missing the lever. He was wide open for attack, an orc was about to stab him, but an arrow struck him through his head. Tauriel had arrived and was killing the orcs one by one. Soon she was accompanied by Legolas and reinforcement elves.

"Kili!" Fili yelled to his brother. Kili was able to grab the lever and one by one they spilled down the next water fall in the river.

Everything passed by very quickly. Everyone scrounged weapons from the orcs they had killed bare handed and fought of who they could while rushing down the river.

Tersha noticed that Legolas followed them down the river and was taking out orcs hand full's at a time. He flew over the lower branches and at one point was standing on Dwalins head and the other dwarves as he flew over the battle river killing as many orcs as he could. She saw an orc come behind him with an ax and before he could stop it, Tersha expertly threw an orc sword through its gut.

He looked strait at Tersha, knowing it was her that had saved him. She smiled, but did not see the returned one, as she was swept off down the river.

* * *

So this is the end of this chapter. How did you like it? First time Tersha and Legolas were to meet.

Please leave a review of what you think. Next one should be out soon, just have to finish editing it.

I know it all passed by quickly, but there was not much going on at his time. The Legolas/Tersha Pairing is going to be a kind of slow burn.

Ja Nae.


	10. Chapter 10

So here is another chapter. Thank you all for sticking with me for so long, I know it takes me a while to post chapters. I'm going to be trying to speed up events a little, but it should still be good. A reviewer asked me if I was going to leading this into The Lord of the Rings, and the answer is yes. By that time Tersha will be an almost normal elf Middle Earth.

Please leave a review for me.

And on with the adventure!

* * *

Tersha hated getting wet. More specifically the feeling of her clothes clinging to her skin and the sloshing in her boots even after emptying them of the water.

They had traveled at a swift pace for little more than an hour before they lost the current and ended close to the entrance to the lake. They all spilled out onto the rocky land to try and catch their bearings and figure out what to do next.

"We are so close to the mountain." she discussed with Balin, Dwalin, and Thorin. "What would be the quickest root?"

"We need to cross the lake, but I cannot see how as the water is too cold and too far to swim." Balin explained.

"Can't we just go around it?" Bilbo pipped up.

"No, the orcs will overrun us by then" grubbed Dwalin. "With no weapons to defend ourselves, we won't last long if that happens."Thorin nodded in agreement.

"Durin's day is not far off. Time of of the essence."

"Kili's injured. We need to bind his leg" She told Thorin when she noticed the young dwarf wincing in pain as he put pressure on his leg.

"Hurry, you have two minutes."

Treat quickly sat next to Oin as they began to bind Kili's leg. She grabbed her bag and pulled out some bandages. Working quickly Oin and Tersha binder the wound tightly after making sure there was no remaining arrow pieces in his leg.

"Lean on you brother and try not to agitate it too much for now. When we can get to a more secure place we can take a closer look and rebandage for leg." She told him. He nodded in agreement and stood up with his brothers help.

The sound of an arrow being let loose had her looking towards the source. A man with a long bow and a quiver of arrows had a nocked arrow pointed at Dwalin. Kili picked up a rock to throw at him in defence, but was shot out of his hand by the new comer.

"Do it again.. and your dead" his voice was slightly accented and low. Dark hair with some gray was pulled half back, his clothes were well worn, but thick for the colder climate weather. .

"Excuse me... But, um" Balin tok a few steps forward with his hands raised in surrender. "You're form Lake Town, if I'm not mistaken. That Barge over there..." Balin gestured towards large flat cargo barge. "It wouldn't be available for hire, by any chance?" The man lowered his bow and returned his arrow to his quiver. He walked to his barge and began loading it up with the barrels they had been previously occupying.

"What makes you think I would help you?" he asked.

"Those boots have seen better days. As has that coat." said Balin. "Uh, no doubt you have some hungry mouths to feed. How many Bairns?" The man paused a moment and smiled slightly before continuing his work.

"A boy and two girls."

"An your wife, I imagine she's a beauty."

"Aye, she was" Tersha felt saddened by this. Taking care of children on your own was tough. Balin began to apologize for his loss.

"Oh, come on, come on. Enough of the niceties" grumbled Dwalin, growing impatient. Tersha rolled her eyes. For brothers they couldn't be more different.

"What's your hurry?" the man asked him.

"What's it to you?"

"I would like to know who you are and what you are doing in these lands."

"We are simple merchants from the Blue Mountains... journeying to see our kin in the Iron Hills." Balin explained.

"That doesn't explain the elf traveling with your" the man gestured to Tersha. Her midnight tresses had been pulled back and out of the way when she was helping Kili.

"I'm an adventurer. I'm not from these lands and they were kind enough to allow me on their journey." For the most part she told the truth. He looked amused.

"Simple merchants and an adventurer?"

"We need food... supplied, weapons. Can you help us?" asked Thorin, stepping forward. The man looked down at the barrels and fingered some of the chipped wood.

"I know where these barrels came from."

"What of it?"

"I don't know what business you had with the wood elves... but I don't think it ended well. NO one enters Lake-Town but by leave of the Master. All his wealth comes from trade with the Woodland Realm." Stepped onto his barge and untied the rope holding his barge to land. "He would sooner see you in irons before risking the wrath of King Thranduil."

"Offer him more" Thorin whispered Balin.

"I'll wager there are way to enter that town unseen."

"Aye. But for that... you would need a smuggler."

Balin was suddenly right next to man. Tersha had never seen the old dwarf move so fast.

"For which we would pay double." The man looked tired.

"Alright. You have a deal.

* * *

They traveled quickly down the river and soon found themselves in a lake fog. Because it was so thick it looked to be a grey twilight, when they knew it was still around mid day. Each of the dwarves ad Tersha pulled out their coin to pay Bard, as Bilbo and Tersha found out, for getting them into the city.

"Look out!" warned Bofur, as large stone ruins suddenly came into focus out of the fog. Bard moved his rudder and cleanly moved through the stone ruins.

"What are you trying to do, drown us?" accused Thorin, a grow in his throat. Dwaine glared and did not take his eyes off of him.

"I was born and bred on these waters, Master Dwarf." Bard respond while expertly manuvering. "If I wanted to drown you, I would not do it here." Terhsa tried to hold back a chuckle, but one escaped. Bard eyes crinkled in amusement, but nothing else and continued to steer the barge.

"Oh, I've had enough of this lips lake man." Dwaine grumbled. "I say we throw him over the side and be down with it."

"Oh, Bard, his name's Bard." said Bilbo, shaking his head in exasperation.

"How do you know?" asked Bofur.

"Ah, I asked him."

"I don't care what he calls himself. I don't like him." declared Dwalin.

"You don't have to like him. We are paying him." Said Tersha, squeezing one of his shoulders. "Besides, I can tell he will not do any thing dishonorable to us."

"Yeah, and how do you know that?"

"Because its in the eyes. Look hard enough and you can see anyones intentions." Dwalin grumbled, but didn't retort back.

"There's, um, just a wee problem." Balin spoke up. "We're ten coins short."

"Gloin" Thorin addressed the red bearded dwarf. "Come on." Gloin tried to give off an innocent look. "Give us what you have."

"Don't look to me. I have been bled dry by this venture. And what have I seen for my investment?" No one was paying him any attention at this point. they were all looking to a fixed point above their heads. The peak of the Lonely Mountain could be seen through the thick fog. "Naught but misery and grief and-" He cut off at the sight before them.

"Bless my beard, take it." Gloin handed his pouch to Balin, thus gaining the final coins they needed. Bilbo cleared his throat, getting them to stop staring as Bard quickly came over to the group.

"The money, quick. Give it to me."

"We will pay you when we get our provisions but not before." Thorn told him.

"If you value your freedom, you'll do as I say. There are guards ahead." The quickly climbed into the barrels to hide. Tersha was to big to hide in them so she sat behind the barrels and out of view of curious eyes.

Next thing they knew fish was being poured into the barrels and on their heads. Tersha chuckled at their misfortune.

"I am never going to let them forget this" she giggled.

"Lady Tersha, I don't know how to hide you."

"There is no need." Treat pulled half her black hair up into a bun, straitened her posture, and straitened her green leather armor. She was wearing the intricate clothing Elrond gave her. Pile everything together and she looked like a respectable wood-elf. At least to the untrained eye. Though her features had changed more elfish, there were still some human triats, though not as noticeable. "As far as they will know I am a elf of Thranduil's court coming to inspect the town he trades with."

"Good." Someone groaned. Bard kicked a barrel. "Quiet. We're approaching the toll gate."

The town was very homely and run down. Everything creaked and groaned with the light waves of the lake, but was sturdy on tone pillars. The houses themselves looked run down and and tilted, but it worked as a home.

"Halt! Goods inspection. Papers, please!" A mans voice callout from a small toll house next the the gate. An older man walked out with a latern and smiled.

"Oh, its you, Bard."

"Morning, Percy."

"Anything to declare?"

"Nothing, but that I am gold and tired...and ready for home." He walked up to the man and pulled out a slip of paper, handing it to the man.

"You and me both. Who is that you have with you?"

"Lady Tersha, wanting to see the city she had heard about from the forest tales."

"Not much to really see is there, though?" Percy smiled and gave her a nod. She nodded back in respect.

"I have this little bug called curiosity, and I can't seem to ever get rid of it till till it's satisfied." she joked. "I wanted to see for my self this Lake-Town." Percy went to his table and stamped a seal on the paper.

"There we are. All in order." He held out the paper to bard, but another hand came out and snatched it from him.

"_Not _so fast." His voice was oily and annoying as his appearance was. "'Consignment of empty barrels from the woodland realm.' Only... They're not empty... are they, Bard?" He stepped on the bar without permission. A growl grew in belly, but she quelled it down. "If I recall correctly you're licensed as a bargeman. Not a fisherman." He picked up a fish from one of the barrels and waved it in Bards face.

"That's none of your business." Bard told the slimy man.

"Wrong. It's the Master's business, which makes it my business."

"Oh, come on, Alfred, have a heart. People need to eat."

"These fish are illegal. Empty the barrels over the side." He threw the fish in hand into the water.

"You will do no such thing." Tersha spoke up, stepping forward. Alfrid looked surprised to realize she was there.

"You don't belong here either."

"I beg to differ. Being of Thraduil's Court, I thought I should see myself this town our King trades with. So far I'm not liking the treatment towards your citizens is going." The man scowled and glared at her, but did not continue.

"Folk in this town are struggling. Times are hard. Food is scarce."

"That's not my problem."

"How will the king think when you are dumping food into the rivers? When the people hear the master is dumping fish back in the lake? When the rioting starts... will it be your problem then?"

"Sounds like a fight on two fronts you don't want to be in the middle of."

Tersha could see the slight smile Percy's face. This man, Alfred was not well liked at all.

"Ever the people's champion, eh, Bard?" Alfrid sneered. "Protector of the common folk. You might've their favor now bargeman, but it won't last." Alfrid walked off the boat and started to leave with his guards.

"Raise the gate!" Percy called out. The iron rod gate rose out of the water to grant passage.

"The Master has his eye on you. You'd do well to remember. We know where you live." Barge pushed the boat forward past the oily man.

"It's a small town Alfrid. Everyone knows where everyone lives." And with that they were gone.

"Pisspot milk drinker." Tersha uttered under her breath. "If he is like that, can't imagine what the Master of the town is like."

"Just a little bit worse and a lot bit bigger." Tersha giggled.

"Oh joy."

Bard maneuvered through the towns canals till they came to a stop and he tied ff the barge. They looked around a moment, not seeing any guards, and kicked a few of the barrels over. The others pushed themselves out of the fish. There was one man who was securing the barg, Bard walked up to him and have his a coin.

"You saw nothing." he went to walk away. "Fish you can have for nothing." Bard led them through the city out of the eyes of the guards.

"Keep you heads down and keep moving" Bard told the Dwarves.

"What is this place?" Bilbo asked. Tersha took down her hair to blend in more and pulled a ragged brown cloth over her shoulders.

"This is the world of men, master Baggins." Thorin answered.

The were in the busiest part of town, the market. Lots of crowded people to try and easily sleep past. Only a guard spotted them.

"You there stop!" The dwarves quickly ran around in a line behind the carts and hid, though three men followed them. They quickly nocked them out and some of the people stopped to watch.

"Whats going on here?" Another man, this one is shiny armor market with a red captains mark came with four guards. The people walked away and tried to look inconspicuous, but were too quiet. "Stay were you are, no body leaves." He walked around but the dwarves hid very well in different nooks and crannies. Bard went walking around with Tersha, making it look like he was showing her the cloths for sale.

"Braga. Sowry."

"You. What are you up to, Bard?"

"Me? Nothing, just showing the lovely lady the markets." Tersha nodded her head, but kept her eyes down, making herself look more meek. She saw one of the ladies leaning against one of the tables of plants nudge a potted plant to the ground with a solid thunk. Sounded like it hit a head. The man looked skeptical and walked around to behind the stalls. The people conveniently moved their wares to cover the unconscious guards.

"Hey, Braga." Bard got his attention by holding up a very lacy top. "Your wife would look lovely in this." He said with a serious face."

"What do you know of my wife?"

"I know her as well as any man in this town." He replied innocently. Braga grabbed the lingerie and threw it down before storming off. Bard sighed in relief.

"Don't worry, we will be out of your hair soon."

The took the back alleyways towards bards home, dwarves trailing after them.

"Da" a boy about the age of 13 came around the corner. "Our house, its being watched."

"Fantastic. Any way to get around them?"

* * *

Bard, his son Bain, and Tersha all walked with some groceries in hand towards his home. Not a dwarf in sight. As soon as we hit a certain part of the street se could see what he meant about the house being watched. People moved in a systematic motions that alerted the next.

When they reached Bards home he paused outside the door and whistled down to a pair fishing below his house. They looked up at him and he tossed an apple down to them.

"You can tell the master I'm done for the day."

"Da! Where have you been?" A little girl came streaming into the room and hugged him tightly.

"Father, there you are. I was worried." An older girl, about the age of 17 or older came from the kitchen area and hugged her father. He Hugged them both with a smile on his face.

"Here, Sigrid." he handed the older girl his bag and he looked out the front window. "Bain, get them in." Bain went off down some stairs towards the waters.

"Who are you?" Sigrid asked Tersha.

"Appologies. My name is Tersha Rosewind." She nodded her head and shook her hand. "Your Sigrid?"

"Yes and this is my little sister, Tilda."

"Your pretty. Are you an elf?" Tilda asked curiously. Tersha smiled.

"I am half elven. Though I look more elf than man." She knelt down next to the child. "See?" she lifted her hair to show her ears. The little girl giggled and touched her ear.

"I've never met an elf before."

"If you ever speak of this, I'll rip your arms off." Tersha heard Dwalin growling. She couldn't help but laugh when she looked down and saw the company rising from the toilet.

"Da, why are there dwarves climbing out of our toilet?" Sigrid asked, looking down from the banaster.

"Will they bring us luck?" asked Tilda, her eyes bright.

"Tilda, Sigrid, find some blankets and clothing to warm them up." The girls nodded and went to find something warm for the dwarves and hobbit. The girls came back quickly and handed them out.

"They may not be the best fit, but they'll keep you warm." Bard told them as he went around at the house.

"Wet clothes by the fire to dry." Tersha said, putting some socks but he fire.

Everyone was getting settled into the house and Tersha was helping the girls. Thorn stood by the windows and looked out over the town.

"You look like you have seen a ghost." She heard Bilbo say to Thorin.

"Thats because he has. The last time we saw one of those, a city was on fire. The day that Smaug destroyed Dale." Balin told him.

"Girion, the lord of the city... rallied his bowmen to fire upon the beast. But a dragon's hide is tough, tougher than the strongest armor. Only a black arrow fired from a windlance could have pierced the dragon's hide. And few of those arrows were ever made. The store was running low when Girrion made his last stand."

"Had the aim of men been true that day... much would have been different." Thorin said sadly to Bilbo.

"You speak as if you were there." Bard spoke.

"All dwarves know the tale."

"Then you would know that Girion hit the dragon." Bain spoke up, standing next to his father. "He loosened a scale under the left wing. One more shot and he would have killed the beast." Dwalin laughed.

"That's a fairy story, lad. Nothin' more."

"And yet, even fairy tales have some truth to them." Tersha said to herself, though everyone did hear her. Thorin stepped closer to Bard.

"You took our money. Where are the weapons?" Thorn asked him. Bard started at him a moment.

"Wait here." He went back down stairs. Balin, Fili, Kili, Thorin,and Tersha all gathered together.

"Tomorrow begins the last days of Autumn." Thorin said.

"Turin's Day falls the morn after next." Balin confirmed. "We must reach the mountain before then."

"And if we do not?" Kili asked. "If we fail to find the hidden door before that time?"

"Then this quest has been for nothing." Fili whispered.

Bard returned with a long wet sack. He set it on the table and unfurled make shift weapons. Some were decent. Others, well, they would do in a pinch.

"What is this?"

"Pike Hook. Made from an old harpoon." he explained.

"And this?" Kill held up a hammer like tool.

"A crowbill, we call it. Fashioned from a smithy's hammer. It's heavy in hand, I grant, but in defense of your life, these will serve you better than none."

"I've made do with only a shiv. Of rock. These are better than that." Tersha said inspecting a spear like weapon.

"We paid you for weapons." Gloin spoke up. "Iron-forged swords and axes!"

"You won't find better outside the city armory. All iron-forged weapons are held under lock and key."

"Thorin. Why not take what's on offer and go?" Balin tried to reason. "I've made do with less. So have you. I say we leave now."

"You're not going anywhere" Bard spoke up. Thersha raised her brow at his tone. Dwalin and Thorin didn't appreatiate it either. "There are spied watching this house and probably every dock and wharf in the town. You must wait till nightfall." He explained. Tersha nodded and stood up from her spot by the wall.

"Right, well, lets get some food on the fire. I have some provisions left that we can use." Tersha took off her bag and set it on the table. "Sigrid, would it be alright if you helped me?"

"Of course. What do you need?"

"I want to help too!" Tilda exclaimed. Tersha smiled.

"Of corse you can help! We need our head chef don't me? Now what should we make to feed these pits they call tummy's?" Tilda giggled. "Fili, mind getting me some fresh water into that cauldron?"

"Right away, my ladies." He amused them with an exuberant bow. Tersha saw Sigrid blush out of the corner of her eye and held back a knowing smile.

* * *

Soon everyone was with full belly's and there was still some left over for Bard when ever he returned.

Everyone was exhausted. Some were asleep by the fire, others were huddled together and talking quietly. Sigrid and Fili talked for a bit, sitting at the table. Tilda was asking Tersha many questions about places she had been. Bilbo was dozing in a chair by the fire with some tea Tersha had found stored in her bag.

"Terhsa, Bilbo, everyone up!" Thorin called out to the company. Everyone woke up and gathered around Thorin and Dwalin. "We are leaving now. We make for the keep of weapons and we leave this town before anyone is the wiser." The all nodded in agreement, though Tersha and Bilbo were hesitant. They did 't want to disrespect Bard, but they were short on time.

"You can't leave, wait until night fall before you leave."

"Sorry lad, but times a waisting." Dwalin pushed Bain out of the way and they all left the comfort of the home. Some how they made it out without anyone else being the wiser. Everything had been packed in her sack, so there was not much to carry at this time. Tersha didn't need a weapon, as she was already stocked, but the others did.

Silently they made their way to the armory.

If only they had stayed silent the whole time.

There was a loud clanging of falling metal and a body falling. Kili, with his injured leg, had not been able to make it down the stairs and had fallen, alerting the guards. Before any of them could pull up their arms they were surrounded and no way to get out.

They were led and surrounded by guards to the center of town, in front of a large house. Just the look of it made Tersha tense, knowing what kind of man, and who, they were gong to be seeing. The guards rough handled the dwarves and tried to do the same to Tersha but with an unnatural growl in her throat, they just pushed her forward. many of the civilians were our with torches lighting up the way to the large mansion like home.

"what is the meaning of this?" A rather large and creepy looking man came barging out the front door. His long hair was a horrendous died color of orange, deathly paled skin, and a horrid stench came from him. He was dressed well more finely than anyone else in the town. Bard was right. He had the same sickly, oily feel as Alfrid, who stood next to him.

"We caught them steeling weapons sire."

"Ah. Enemies of the state, ehm?"

"A desperate bunch of mercenaries, if ever there was, sire."

"Hold your tongue!" Dwalins deep rumble quieted everyone around them. he stepped forward a bit. "You do not know to whom you speak. This is no common criminal. This is Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror!" The masters eyes went wide with curious surprise as Thorin stepped forward from behind Bilbo.

"We are the dwarves of Erebor." He declared. The crowd began to murmur. "We have come to reclaim our homeland." The Master looked worried as he heard the crowd murmer in wonder and question. Thorin stepped closer to the stairs. "I remember this town in the great days of old. Fleets of boats lay at harbor..." He slowly turned to look at the people. "Filled with slides and fine gems. This was no forsaken town on a was the center of all trade in the north!"

Tersha noticed THorins nephews giving him confused expression to what he was trying to do. He was trying to inspire and incite to get what he would need. Simple manipulation.

"I would see those days return. I would relight the great forges of the dwarves and send wealth and riches flowing once more from the halls of Erebor!" The crowd began cheering and the wave looked around them. Thorin looked to the Master, who looked calculating and worried.

"Death!" Tersha heard Bard yell in the crowd as he stepped forward. "That is what you will bring upon us!" Everyone looked to Bard. "Dragon fire and ruin. If you waken that beast, it will destroy us all."

"You can listen to this Naysayer. But I promise you this: if we succeed... all will share in the wealth of the mountain." A happy murmer started in the crowd. Balin nodded is head in approval at Thorns generous offer to share in the gold. "You will have enough gold to rebuild esgaroth ten times over!" The crowd cheered in elation. Alfrids voice cut above them.

"Why should we take you at your word, eh? We know nothing about you." He made a good point, she had to give him. The crowd new as well. "Who here can vouch for your character?" it was silent.

"Me" Bilbo said out. "I'll vouch for him. Now I have traveled far with these dwarves through great danger... and if Thorin Oakenshield gives his word... then he will keep it." Thorin looked to Bilbo, grateful of his support.

"All of you! Listen to me! You must listen! Have you forgotten what happened to Dale?" Bard Yelled out. "Have you forgotten those who died in the firestorm?! And for what purpose? The blind ambition of a Mount King, so riven by greed he could not see beyond his own desire!"

"Now, Now we must not, any of us, be too quick to lay blame." The Master spoke up, seeing an opportunity. "Let us not forget that is was Girion, Lord of Dale, your ancestor, who failed to kill the beast, hmm?" Thorin and Tersha looked to Bard with new understanding and disbelief. He new more than anyone the dangers of a dragon.

"Everyone knows the story!" Alfrid said. "Arrow after arrow, he shot. Each one missing' its mark." Bard glared up at the oily pair, then down to Thorin. He wanted to protect his family, the people he grew up with. He was angry at the dwarves who would seemingly do so, and at himself for bringing them to the town. Tersha could not blame anyone for that.

"Dragons never stay quiet for long!" Tersha spoke up. "The chances of that dragon waking up without our help are just as high if we don't go. the only difference is that you will have no warning." She looked to Bard and tried to convey that she knew what he was feeling. "I have faced their wrath and I do not wish it on my worst enemy. Thorn needs to reclaim his home. It is his right as it is for every free person to take back their home from great evils.

"If it is not dealt with now, something worse may come and claim the mountain, wreck havoc and destruction worse than the firestorm of your ancestors." Bard looked at her with grudging understanding. Thorin turned to the Master of Lake town.

"I speak to the Master of the Men of the Lake. Will you see the prophecy fulfilled? Will you share in the great wealth of our people?" Everyone looked to him in anticipation. The greed in his eyes was clear, as was the potential danger, but greed won out, as it does in most corrupt hearts.

"I say unto you... Welcome! Welcome! and thrice welcome... King under the Mountain." The crowd cheered with excitement and jubilation. There was hope that they would find themselves with a better home and full bellies.

* * *

The next night the master of the town held a huge feast for the company and some of the towns folk. There was only ale and wine to drink, an abundance of food as well. The dwarves were marry, so was the town, but Tersha worried about what tomorrow would bring. She spent most of the day wandering the town and staying out of the way, thinking about what she needed to do next. Tersha wanted to help the dwarves, stay with the company to the mountain, but if that dragon woke and decided to attack the town there would be no defense strong enough.

She needed to speak with bard.

* * *

Alright so here is the next chapter. this one is a bit longer for you, so I hope you like it.

Please leave a review and see you guys on the next update!


	11. Chapter 11

Alright guys! I've got another one up. I hope you like it. It was hard for me to decide what exactly should happen with the characters next. Obviously its going to follow the lines of the movie, but where to place Tersha and what exactly happens was a toss up.

Also, I posted the wrong version of this story the first time, if you read this already, go back and read, if not continue on anyways!

Without further ado, chapter 11.

* * *

Tersha had tried to find Bard in the market, but there was no sign of him. She didn't want to intrude, but she needed to speak with him. With the way things were going on this quest, they needed to have a contingency just in case everything went wrong. The town would have hardly no defense against a dragon, especially one that could so easily caught aflame and drown.

She eventually found her way to Bards home, and with a quick rap, Bard answered the door.

"I have no need nor want to see any of your company" he was about to close the door on her, but she stuck her foot in the way.

"Please just listen." she insisted. "I understand you want to protect your home and your family, but they need to reclaim theirs as well. However, I may be able to help you and your family. I would rather see everyone come out of this unescorted, as it were."

Bard paused a moment before opening the door fully, ushering her in.

"Fine, speak." His children were all preparing for super and cleaning up after the fiasco of having a company of dwarves in their home.

"I respect that you don't like anyone from the company right now, but they deserve to fight for their home. I know I would do the same if it had been taken over by a dragon." She sighed and looked him in the eyes. "This would not have been my first time fighting a dragon. Where I come from dragons had returned to the land and while there were some that were peaceful and did not harm anything that did not threaten it, the rest pillaged and were well on the way to destroying my home.

"Now, while I may not have seen or met any of the dragons here, I can still fight them effectively enough to get people safe if need be. My proposition is while I am here, if would be permissible, I stay here with you, and if it comes to it, that the dragon is alive and escapes the mountain, you and this town will at least have some kind of protection."

Bard sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He was quiet a moment, but his son spoke first.

"Da, you know a dragon can only be killed by a black arrow. Attest those of us who are warriors. If she can help, why not let her?"

"Because she may not actually be able to do what she is saying she can."

"And if she can't, then we find another way." Bard nodded in reluctant agreement.

"Alright. You can stay" she nodded in thanks. "I hope that the dragon is dead. Or at the very least they don't wake it up."

"When has that ever been the likeliness in event in history?" She quipped with a small grin. He gave one back. "The company leaves tomorrow at first light. I will inform them of my decision to stay, and hopefully there isn't a huge fiasco." Tersha opened the front door. "Ill be back?"

"Of course."

* * *

Much of the day was spent helping the dwarves gather supplies for both the trek to the mountain and their stay there. They would not have access to any wild game while they were there, as the dragons scent permeated everything, scaring and keeping any wildlife away from the mountain.

Balin had been the first to know of her plans when he saw that she wasn't getting anything for herself that would be used in a long trek. She was buying supplies, but more for the sake of 'just incase the city is set aflame by a giant dragon'. He agreed with her on her staying in the village while they went up, better to be prepared than sorry.

Thorn did not take it as well, but did concede with her point on the what if's. There was more than plenty of people in the company for what they needed to do, having her not there would not make too much a difference.

Then next morning, with almost all of the dwarves having hang overs from thiseir departing supper last evening, they set off.

It wasn't until they came knocking on Bards door that they found out some had been left behind.

"No i have had enough dealing with dwarves to last me a life time!" Bard went to close the door, but Bofur blocked the door.

"No, no, no! Please! No one will help us. Kili's sick. Very sick." Tersha quickly ushered them in and to one of the beds by the balcony.

"Girls I need bandages, hot water, and ointment if you have any" the girls quickly moved around as the other dwarves picked him up and placed him on the bed. "Stay with me Kili, stay awake" she tapped him on his face, then went down to his leg. "Blood poisoning?" she asked Oin.

"I'm not sure. He was injured, as you remember, but I thought we had it cleaned and healing properly." he started using a dagger and cutting the pant leg up to the injury. "Oh dear."

The wound was black and the veins were starting to turn the pitch color as well. Poison. They had used bloody poison.

"Damn, the arrow must have been poisoned." she said, reaching for some herbs that had been brought.

"This is not a normal poison. The arrow was a morgal shaft. We might not be able to heal it." Oin told her. She cursed.

"Well, then lets try magical as well as herbal. I am, after all half elf."

* * *

With Oin's help, Tersha and the dwarf were able to stop the poison from spreading, but it was killing him and no matter what they did, it wasn't working. They tried different remedies, and night had fallen. For some reason, the poison seemed to get stronger the darker it got outside. A magical poison?

"There's only one thing that might work, but I don't see any." Oin said. "Is there any kings foil? Athelas?"

"Thats a weed" Bard said, handing a bandage to Tersha. "We feed it to the pigs."

"Pigs. Weed. Right." Bofur hurried over to Kili and pointed at him. "Don't go anywhere" then he left quickly out the door. If Kili wasn't in so much pain, he would have cursed the toy maker as he rain out the door.

"I hope he finds some. And fast." Tersha said, her hands glowing a bright sun color over the young prince's leg. "I am trying to hold it off as long as I can, my magic can stop it, but it can't heal it at this point. I am not knowledgable enough to do so without harming Kili. Unless that kingsfoil works."

Suddenly the house shook, as if an earthquake was hitting. They feeling was so familiar, that it brought a worried smirk to her face.

"Looks like big beauty is actually awake." she said. She didn't see the worried look Bard had on his face.

"You should leave us. Take your children, get out of here." Fili said to Bard, giving a quick glance to the children, more specifically Sigrid.

"And go where? There is no where to go." he said forlorn.

"Are we going to die, da?" Tilda asked, her voice quivering.

"No, darling."

"The Dragon. It's going to kill us."

Bard looked up not some of the hanging items and pulled. In his and, as long as a sword, was a black arrow.

"Not if I kill it first."

"Will you be able to get to the wind lance to use it?" Tersha said, coming over for a moment.

"I'll have to sneak past the guards, but I should be able to prep it." Tersha nodded.

"I will watch over your children. I will do what I must to make sure that they are kept safe. Even if that means facing the dragon myself." Bard nodded and took off out of the house. Before anyone could stop him, Bain took off after him.

"Let the boy go, he might be able to help him." Tersha went back to helping Kili and trying to heal the wound.

* * *

Time seemed to go on forever, and Tersha could feel herself starting to grow weary from the constant use of her magic. Bain had returned not to long later and helped with trying to clean the house a little with his sisters. They all could feel the mountain moving more and more as time went on. Distant rumbles and near quakes that could only be caused by a dragon. What ever they were doing in that mountain, it was going to end soon. Hopefully, they killed it in that mountain, but the likely hood, and her luck, of that happening, was very slim.

"Where is da? To much time has passed for him to be gone this long, unless something happened." Sigrid said, opening the front door. "Did they catch him?"

"If they did, da will find away to escape." said Bain. Tilda giggled.

"He is willy, like a fish."

Suddenly, Sigrid screamed and closed the front door, or at least tried to. The was a growling screech as an orc with a twisted black blade as he tried to break through the door. There was movement on the roof and another fell through.

"Down!" Tersha quickly threw her dagger at the one trying to kill Tilda. Another came in the back door, Oin quickly threw kitchen ware in its face making it fall back into the icy water, only for another to fall through the roof. Sigrid dodged the blade aimed for her neck, falling back onto the table bar, then fell underneath the table as Fili tackled the orc. More kept falling through the roof. One came down right next to Tilda, only for her to throw a plate into its face. Sigrid pulled her under the table. Bain kicked the unoccupied chair into its knees, hard, then flipped it into its face.

"All of you under the table!" Tersha quickly grabbed her obsidian dagger from the face of an orc and began a flurry of attacks, mostly trying to keep them away from the children. She tossed another to Kili and he helped as well. More and more kept coming in though, and soon it looked like they would be over taken. Oin was trying to cover the children, as the table was flipped over. Before it could get to them, Tersha was grabbing his neck, blaming him against the wooden wall.

Red and white were suddenly in her vision, entering the fray and slashing at the orcs. She couldn't really see who they were, as they were a blur like she as they moved around the room, but something in her know instinctively who one of them was. She was acutely aware of everywhere he went and how he fought. Shaking her head she got back to the battle. Soon, they were all dead, though many, as Tersha she could hear, were running away, mostly on the roofs of the town.

"You killed them all." Bain was in astonishment.

"No, there are others." Tersha said. "Though for some reason they are fleeing. Probably due to our two elf friends here." Now that she could see them, it was Tauriel, the Guard Captain, and Legolas. Why they were here, she could only guess, but she had no time for it. Kili was on the ground screaming in pain. "Get him on the table!" Fill and Oin quickly pulled him up and onto the table. "I need more hot water and bandages." Without a care to anyone seeing, she pulled as much magic as she could into her hands, laying them near the wound. She heard the brief sound of an inhale, but did not pay attention.

"Tauriel, come." Legolas walked out the door, Tauriel looked out after him, but did not move. She looked torn with staying, and leaving to hunt the orcs. Tersha heard the heavy footsteps that could only be a dwarf climb the outside stairs.

"Athelas." Tuariel said in a small voice. She took it from Bofur.

"What are you doing?" he asked, a little cautious.

"I am going to save him." She quickly went into the house next to Tersha. "Let me help. I know how to heal this type of injury. Only Athelas will heal him now." Tersha looked at her and then at Kili. He was pale white, though he was sweating and he was cold to the touch, as if death it self had its grip on him.

"Alright. Boys, hold him down. As soon as I let go of this magic he is going to writhe. Tilda, hot water into a bowl for her." Everyone moved quickly. "Let me know when you are ready to apply, but make it quick, my magic is about to fade out." She ground out, sweat beading her brow for the first time in a while. She was no healer, but she knew from this experience she was going to need to learn more. Her knowledge was never sated.

Tauriel quickly tore up the plant and steeped it a moment in the water. She stood across from Tersha and nodded her head. As soon as she let go of the magic, Kili was writhing. everyone helped to keep him down and the red haired elf began. She spoke elvish incantations, almost like a prayer, as she applied the mulch strait to the wound. Tersha knew, because of her changing body, that she was the only one to actually see the immortal light of the elf get brighter as she spoke. Though, from the way Kili was stilling and looking mesmerized at the girl, he could see it, if only for a moment.

Kili relaxed and lay still on the table. His eyes were open, staring still at Tauriel, if though now a little more tired than before.

"I will heal the wound now. It should close up nice and easy if all the poison as been dealt with."

"How would you do that?" She asked. Tersha smiled.

"I'm a bit different than most." Her hand started glowing again and she set in on the open wound, now a healthy pinkish color instead of black. The muscle, sinew, and skin all steadily started knitting together. She let the magic go till there was only a laceration instead of a deep gash. "This is all I can do for now till my magic replenishes itself."

"That was no ordinary magic." Tauriel sounded in awe, but also in caution.

"I will tell of this later, now, we must clean up." Tersha left the two alone and went into the kitchen with Kili and Oin.

"I've heard tell of the wonders of Elvish medicine. That was a privilege to witness." The old healer told them. Tersha nodded in agreement. She could hear Kili talking to Tauriel, and thought she saw a little bit of hand holding. So they really did start to fall for the other. And from the the looks Fili was giving Sigrid, he wasn't the only one.

They all quickly picked up the house and had Kili sleeping on the bed for a while. Recovering from poisoning was never easy.

It was very late into the night by now when they felt it. They whole house shook and the sound of distant thunder seemed louder in her ears.

"Oh no." she whispered to herself and looked to Tauriel and the children in horror. She ran out to the balcony and climbed to the roof top. She saw the mountain and she saw an orange flame at its base. They had battled the beast. Looking up into the sky her sharp eyes spotted the dragon and his lack luster rust colored hide. He was easily the size of her old foe Alduin, if not a little smaller. Easily just as deadly as anything these people would have faced.

She rushed down into the house.

"We need to leave. Now. The dragon is headed strait for the lake. Pack the neccessities, we only have a few moments." Everyone rushed and the brothers helped each other get ready.

Tersha pulled on her bow and arrows, her twin swords on either side of her waist. The girls were gathering food and cloth, but left everything else. The warning bells of the town started sounding and people starting moving through the streets and piling into boats.

The town went silent as a great shadow passed over the village. Tersha and Tauriel with there better hearing could almost feel the rumble in their ears as smug growled.

"We're not leaving." Bain said to her and Tauriel, who was helping Tilda. "Not without our father."

"If you stay here, your sisters will die." Tauriel told him. "Is that what your father would want?"

"Your father entrusted your safety to me. I am trusting her. Where did you put that black arrow?" Tersha said, urging them towards the boat at the lower level. They all clambered in, except for Tersha. "Bain, where is that arrow?"

"I hid it in a boat underneath the state of the Master. Should still be there." He told her.

"Good. Tauriel, I know they are not your reaponsibility, but please, get them out in one piece." She nodded and agreement and they took off in opposite directions.

The first blast of fire was like an explosion. The inferno instantly vaporized people where they stood and houses burned like oil was atop of them. People clambered into their own bots, taking as many people as they could and headed for open water. Others were silently burning, their screams having died on charred lips.

Tersha quickly pulled herself to a high roof and followed Smaugs movements. He flew in calculated swirls, laying fire in areas to confuse and continue his assault on the town.

She saw the statue and made strait for it, keeping just out of sight of the dragon. He would instantly be able to tell what she was.

She strapped the arrow, when she found it, next to her quiver. It was almost as long as one of her swords. She climbed back up to the rooftops and saw Bard on the bell tower, firing and hitting the dragon, but did not make any damage to the great beast.

She pulled her strung now and let an arrow fly, striking his wing. Smaug roared in pain as it tore a small hole through the membrane. She fired another at the other wing with the same damage. The third arrow struck scales under the wing, the tip shattered, and the arrow shaft fell from the sky. So obsidian could damage the wings membranes, but not get through the hard scales. Both her swords would be useless against it, unless she found a soft spot. A plan started to form in her head when she saw Bard up in the bell tower still trying to get his arrows to strike through the iron hard scales.

Smaug landed hard on the burning town as Tersha ran and jumped over random roofs till she was standing right next to Bard.

"Bard, I have an idea to kill him, but I need your help." He nodded. "Can you fire this with that long bow? Mine is too short." She pulled it from her back and handed it to him.

"I'll see what I can do."

"Good, I'm going to try and give you an opening. As soon as you have one, make sure your aim is true. We only have one chance at this."

"Who are you, that would stand against me?" The rage in his voice was evident in his dark accent. His voice shook everything with how loud it was, though still clearly understandable. He did not speak like the dragons she was used to. There was no dragon speech, just common,though that was probably for everyone else's benefit.

"What are you?" He was curious now as he looked at her on the tower. "I feel another of my kind, yet here stands a foolish elf."

"I am Tersh Rosewind, half Elvan, my soul is a dragon. And I am here for your doom." She taunted him and threw a blast of fire at his face and jumped down to a different roof. She rolled once and she was back up, throwing more fire balls to get his attention.

"Soul of a dragon? There has never been such a thing." he roared in anger and unleashed his own jet of flame, one she dodged barely by a stone chimney.

"Maybe for you!" she shouted back. "_Zhu'u lost hon __ahrk mindoraan. Fod hi vahzah Dovah, hi fen mindoraan. Nu, zhu'u laat do daar lien."*_

_"Fin tinvaak lost ni hon uv tinvaak naal naan ni do dovah" _he shouted back at her, angry at her understanding.

_"Zu'u los do dov!"_

"Fus Ro Dah!" the shout of power forced him up into the air as it caught his wings and lost his balance on the crumbling city. She there a few more well placed fire balls, forcing him to expose his chest.

The twang of a bow releasing and the whistle of the arrow released was barely heard over the roaring of the fire and Smaugs outrage. It hit true, just under the left wing where the scale was loosened.

He roared in pain, taking flight higher into the sky, clawing at the air above him, as if going higher would put him out of the pain he was drowning in. With a final choked yell, his body started to burn from the inside and a stream of light flew over the burning town and strait into Tersha.

The force of the soul entering into her own body, knocked her back over the edge of the house she stood on and into the cold water below. She couldn't catch her breath, as she hadn't expected such force for Smaugs death. She tried to swim back up to the surface, bus everything went black just as an arm wrapped around her torso and pulled tugged her up.

* * *

Alright, this one is done. Please leave a review.

so, I know I shouldn't have, but I am posting a new story. Something that just wouldn't stop tap dancing in my head. Please take a chance to look at it and tell me what you think.

I did rewrite this chapter a bit. I wasn't happy with how I had written it the first time.


	12. Chapter 12

This one is longer. Sorry about the delay, but school and work have been really busy lately. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

The sound of the despair, desperation, and desolation is what woke her up in the gray morning light. The sun was just barely starting to rise, having not even reached over the mountains surrounding yet. Tersha was laying down on a reed mat on a pebble beach. The villagers from lake town were scrambling around for various reasons. Some were calling out for their family, others were trying to help the wounded and sick under thick blankets that had been salvaged, and there were some who were collecting and identifying their dead that had washed up on the shore with them. Luckily, there were not that many.

"Here, dear, drink some fresh water." An older lady, that had been sitting next to her, handed her a clay cup with cold water. She drank quickly, downing all of it in one go. Her parched throat instantly feeling soothed.

"Thank you."

"You're lucky, miss. Bard was able to save your from drowning after you fell into the water. We had almost worried you died when you hadn't woken, but you just kept on breathing." she said.

"How long was I out?" Tersha asked, rubbing her temple and standing up. Her elven armor from Elrond was only a little damp, like dew on a leaf, but still relatively comfortable. It wasn't contracting, as most cloths do when they get wet.

"Only for a few ours. Smaug was defeated before the sky started to lighten." she said. Looking around, Tersha saw the people quickly gathering fires to gather to get people warm. Winter was coming and that boded ill for the people still alive that could die in the coming frost.

"Thank you, for your help. Look to people who are still cold from the water, they are in the most danger of this cold right now." The lady nodded and hurried off to help others. Tersha also started helping, gathering splintered wood and piling it together in large heaps while collecting any dropped food or usable blankets and string. With magic, she lit the fires, making sure the damp wood didn't go out, and gathered the elderly and children who were on the verge of hypothermia to warm themselves. Any blankets or large cloths that she found, but were wet, she set out on a line by the largest of the fires, hoping to dry it out quickly for people to use.

"Tersha!" She heard someone call her name and Bofur came running over. "Thank goodness you are alright lass, you had us worried. Lets go, we are just about to head off to the mountain." Tersha smiled sadly at him and knelt down.

"My friend, I can't. The people here need as much help as they can get." She placed a hand on his shoulder and he too gave a small smile. "Go find our company leader and our friends, make sure they are alright. If you need help, find a way to send me a message, but until I know they are back on their feet, or at least not on the verge of all dying, I can't leave them. Not when I can do something to help."

"I understand" he gave her a quick hug, smelling of salt and pipe smoke. "Please stay safe."

"I will try my best." She laughed. He scurried away to help the others with the boat.

* * *

Tersha swept her brow of sweat that had beaded there. She had just finished mostly healing a serious wound on a mans leg. All that was left was a cut instead of a gapping wound, and even that wound heal quickly if it was kept wrapped.

Bard was gathering supplies, as were the rest of the remains of the village. They would need to find shelter soon so they gathered what was salvageable, especially the wood that could be used for fire. She found him speaking with Legolas near the tree line. It looked fairly serious.

"Word of Smaugs demise will have spread through the lands." He told Bard.

"Aye."

"Others will now look to the mountain... for it's wealth, for it's position."

"What is it you know?" The bowman asked him, feeling like the elf knew something more than what he was saying. Tersha felt the same.

"Nothing for certain. It's what I fear may come." he clarified. Bard nodded in understanding and walked away. Legolas was about to leave, but Tersha spoke up, walking with him.

"You saw something out there when you were chasing those orcs away." she asked, but knew that he had. He looked at her and nodded, becaning her to follow him. Tauriel joined them as well.

"The orc i pursued out of Lake-Town, I know who he is. Bol, spawn of Azog the Defiler."

"Thats never a good sign if that is your surname." she quipped. His lip twitched minutely.

"A warg pack was waiting for him on the outskirts of Esgaroth. They fled into the north." His brow furrowed. "These orcs were different from the others. They bore a mark I have not seen for a long time. The Mark of Gundabad."

"Gundabad?" Tauriel seemed alarmed at this. News.

"I take it that is a clan of orcs?" They both nodded.

"They lived in an orc stronghold in the far north of the Misty Mountains."

"That would explain why they fled in that direction then. Maybe they went for reinforcements."

"I fear that may be the case." He affirmed.

"_Nin heru Legolas..."_ a brunette elf came riding a horse, and stopping before them. "_...im tiger peth od edair. Lle ier a' tol a' ho yassen asca." (My Lord Legolas... I bring word from your father. You are to come to him with haste.)_

Legolas nodded and gestured to Tauriel to follow. He nodded to Tersha as well.

"_Tolo, Tauriel." (Come, Tauriel.)_

_"My Lord...) he said again, regret in his eyes. "Tauriel is banished."_

_"Banished?" _Tauriel looked stricken. Elves did not get banished lightly. "You may tell my father if there is no place for Tauriel, there is no place for me."

"Legolas. It is your king's command." She did not want him to banish himself for her sake. Tersha could see how much she meant to him, as a friend. Maybe even as a sibling. She could see in her eyes that he would not stand in between her and the dwarf when they stood at the waters edge.

"_Yes, he is my King... But he does not control my heart."_ He walked passed her. "I ride north, will you come with me? What of you, Tersha?"

"To wehre?" The both followed him.

"To Gundabad." He pulled himself up onto his white horse, Tauriel behind him.

"I would join you, as it sounds like fun, but I have a feeling I will be needed here" He nodded to her in understanding. "Don't risk yourselves unnessecarily. I want to get to know you both better once this is all over."

"As would I." Tauriel agreed. Legolas hugged the horse and they took off to he north. The people began to file together, carrying the sick, and the supplies they could gather together.

* * *

With Bard leading the people, they made it to the ruins Dale for shelter. It wasn't much, but it was better for some walls, rather than none. It took a week and a half for them all to get there and settle in, and they lost people along the way with the weather turning to the cold. Winter had finally set in, freezing the river with ice thick enough to hold a whole company, but they could cut through enough to fish for food, though there wasn't much.

Another week had passed and food was starting to become scarce. The sick and injured died in the night, in their sleep, from either the cold or lack of food. They tried to ration out as best they could, but it was starting to dwindle.

Tersha led a small group of humans that could use the bow to try and hunt, usually coming back with wild turkey's, hares, and the occasional deer. They spread the meat thin in watered down broth, but it was better than nothing.

She and Bard looked over the walls of the city one morning to find the entrance of the dwarves kingdom stoned closed. The dwarves had moved quickly and quietly in the night putting up the defense. But the real worrying question was why they felt the need to do so in the first place.

Tersha went alone first to find out what was going on, but all she received was a warning arrow from Thorin of all people.

"You are no longer part of this company. You led these thieves strait to our doorstep." he had yelled at her.

"I did no such thing, Thorin. They are a people that are hungry and needed shelter. This ruin was the only place that could take them. Have you lost your mind to not see their plight?"

"They shall not see a single coin."

"I did not say that I came here for that, Thorin." She cautioned, feeling the dread of the situation welling in her stomach. "I came to find why you had barricaded your self like a guilty man, and it appears you may be."

"I am guilty of nothing."

"Then why see an enemy where there is none?" she tried to reason with him. "They need help, and you won't help them. That feeling thats in your head is guilt and you won't see it, you stubborn dwarf. I just hope it isn't what ends you."

She had left after that, not seeing any reason to stick around. She did pause though when an arrow struck the ground to her right, but she didn't turn around. It was a warning shot. If he had actually tried to hit her, maybe history would have been different.

* * *

Three mornings Tersha and Bard both made their way through the city, seeing what needed help and what took priority. It was still early morning, the sky covered in a with white clouds causing everything to have a certain winter glow.

"Morning, Alfred. What new from the night watch?" Bard asked the half awake man sitting at the balcony with his back turned to the outside. It was quiet outside.

"All quiet, sire. Not much to report." He stood up and walked with them to the buildings entrance. They were in one the the studiest and largest buildings that could hold everyone. "Nothing gets past me."

"Except an army of elves, it would seem." And that there was.

They all stood at attendance in neat rows, at perfect attendance in matching gold-steel armor with with dark rust red capes. All of them had beautiful long bows held up in their right hands, a long sword at their right hip. Tersha and Bard carefully walked closer, and they all parted making a row with them facing inward, like a salute to a king. It was all very intimidating and reminded her very much of the Imperial royal armies she had seen once. They walked through them and not the street, finding more and more were lined on the streets.

The sound of an elk and several horses came down the street. King Thranduil, riding the largest elk she had ever seen and fashioned and shining etched steel and silver amor, came with royal guards upon white horses.

"My Lord Thranduil, we had not hoped to see you here." Bard greeted.

"I heard you needed aid." Looking back down the street, several wagons , stocked completely full and almost in abundance, with food, drink, and medicine.

The people rejoiced and Tersha couldn't help but smile at their good fortune. The people, with the help of the elves, quickly started to unload the carts in joy.

"You have saved us." Bard said to the elven king. "I do not know how to thank you."

"Your gratitude is misplaced." he replied quickly. "I did not come on your behalf." Dread filled Tersha's stomach at those words. "I came to reclaim something of mine."

"Of corse not. Why does it always seem that everything holds a price or motive." She murmured to herself, thought the king heard her but did not respond. "I shall go and help with the medicines. With proper ones, I should be able to heal the more severe and keep them from deaths hands. If you need help, let me know. I will be there before you can say Dovahkiin." He looked confused at the last word. bud nodded thanks.

Tersha quickly made her way to the sick house, hoping that another war wasn't going to start because of a petty thing of all peoples down fall.

Pride.

Bard tried to talk with Thorin himself, also hoping to stop a war and get the fair settlement the people would need to rebuild their lives. He spoke with him, but was even less inclined to agree with Bard than he was with Tersha the first time.

Bard rode back to the city and to Thranduil, who still rode upon his elk. Tersha watched from the entrance of the city by the bridge.

"I do not understand. Why, why would he risk war?"

There was a rumble and the head of one of the doors stone statues tumbled and fell, taking out the bridge into the mountain kingdom.

"It is pointless to reason with them. They understand only one thing." Thranduil said, pulling out his sword from his left hip. "We attack at dawn. Are you with us?"

* * *

The whole town prepared for war with the dwarves, sided by the elves. The cities armories were almost untouched, as when the dragon attacked they had no warning in time and everyone ran for their lives. Hard to attack something with swords and spears that was flying in the air and breathing fire.

Tersha stood with Bard in the training area in the center of town. A forge had been built off to the side and was sharpening dull blades, arrows, and spears. Tersha, being one with more experience than most, helped the guard in giving basic lessons to the people. Most tried to ignore her, but after making a food of the lieutenant in two quick moves, people gave her the respect she needed. She was not some woman to be coddled and held back. She was a warrior, and a damn well good one.

"You have a shield in you hand, block with it."she shouted at a man who kept letting his shield drop when he was being attacked and would stand back rather than use his weight and block with the shield to stager his opponent and would end up injured. "If you can not make the dodge, use the shield. You have it for a reason." Immediately there was improvement.

"No, no, no! Oi!" Alfreds voice could be heard yelling at someone. "You! Pointy hat! Yes. You. We don't want no tramps, beggars, nor vagabonds 'round here. We got enough trouble without the likes of you. Off you go. On your horse."

"Who's in charge here?" a voice thundered, making Tersha jump in recognition.

"Who is asking?" Bard replied stepping forward.

"Gandalf!" Tersha came running over and nearly jumped the old man, hugging him tightly and spinning him around in a brief display of her strength. "I'm so glad you're here. I was beginning to worry something had happened." She set him back down and smiled brightly at him, stunning any man, or elf, that was watching her. The old wizard patted her head with a smile, glad to see she was alright.

"Who is this Tersha?"

"This is Lord Bard. He has been, to his begrudging, the leader of the remains of the Lake-Town people. Smaug destroyed the city so we came here for shelter. Its a really long story, so I will explain it later." He nodded in agreement, then addressed Bard himself.

"I am Gandalf the Gray, I must know what is going on, and speak with the leader of these elves and yourselves. Tersha you come along as well."

Bard led them to the tent of Thranduil, explaining what was happening on the way there.

Gandalf was not happy about the situation, especially after talking some with the elven lord.

"You must set aside your petty grievances with the dwarves. War is coming! The cesspits of Dol Guldur have been emptied." Thranduil rolled his eyes in exasperation to Bard. "You're all in moral danger." he quickly looked back at Gandalf, giving a fake face of attention.

"What do you mean?" Bard asked. Thranduil stood up and went to the drink table of the tent.

"I can see you know nothing of wizards." Gandalf sighed, having seemed to be annoyed with the king. Probably had dealt with him before. "They are like winter thunder on a wild wind rolling in from a distance, breaking hard in alarm" He poured a goblet of wine for himself and handed the other to Bard. "But sometimes a storm is just a storm." Tersha rolled her eyes this time.

"And what storm hasn't done some kind of damage?" Tersha quipped under her breath.

"Not this time. Armies of orcs are not he move. These are fighters. They have been bred for war. Our enemy has summoned his full strength."

"Why show his hand now?" Thranduils eyes narrowed on Gandalf.

"Because we forced him. We forced him when the company of Thorin Oakenshield set out to reclaim their homeland." Gandalf walked out of the tent and headed for the pavilion that looked over the expanse between Erabor and the city and to the mountain itself. "Thorins company was never meant to reach the mountain. Azog the Defiler was sent to hill them. His master seeks control of the mountain. Not just for the treasure within but for where it lies, its strategic position."

"Legolas said as much before he left. He was worried others were coming. And I don't think he was thinking of Azog himself." Thranduil eyed her as she stated this.

"This is the gateway to reclaiming the lands of Angmar in the north. If that fell kingdom should rise again... Rivendell, Lorien, the Shire... even Gondor itself will fall."

"These orc armies you speak of, Mithrandir, where are they?" The king asked. Gandalf gave him a worried look.

"Legolas said he was the mark of Gundabad on the orcs that were hunting us from the woodland realm." she spoke up again and noticed that the kings eyes narrowed at both names. "The orc had escaped with a warg pack, headed north. Legolas went to scout with Tauriel, hunting Bolg."

"Let us hope they return quickly with news."

* * *

Night fell quickly, but people were still preparing and they were still arguing.

"Since when has my counsel counted for so little? What do you think I'm trying to do?" Gandalf almost yelled out in aggrivaiton.

"I think you're trying to save your dwarfish friends. And I admire your loyalty to them. But it does not dissuade me from my course."Thranduil stood from his seat as the wizard smoked his pipe. "You started this, Mithrandir, you will forgive me if I finish it." A turned to the guards outside. "Are the archers in position?"

"Yes, my lord.

"Give the order. If anything moves on that mountain, kill it." Gandalf's face became one of disbalief. "The dwarves are out of time."

"Bowman!" Gandalf went up to Bard who was standing outside. "Do you agree with this? Is gold so important to you? Would you buy it with the blood of dwarves?!"

"it will not come to that." Bard replied, hoping. "This is a fight they cannot win."

"That won't stop them" a new voice said behind them. They all turned to see Bilbo running up to them. "If you think the dwarves will surrender, your wrong. They will fight to the death to defend their own."

"Bilbo Baggins!" cried Gandalf. They all walked back into the tent, at Bilbo's request. he wanted to speak with all of them.

"If I'm not mistaken, this is the hallooing who stole the keys to my dungeons from under the nose of my guards." Thranduil stated as he watched Bilbo and sat in his high backed wooden chair. Bilbo had the decency to look a little guilty, but he really wasn't. It made a smile hit her face, though she tried to hide it behind her hand.

"Yes." he paused. "Sorry about that." Bard had a small smirk on his face as well. "I came... to give you this." Bilbo went up to the table in the middle and pulled out a cloth, setting it down. He untied it, revealing a beautiful clean river smooth stone. Almost clear, if it weren't for the mesmerizing colors that danced around inside.

The Arkenstone.

"The Heart of the Mountain" the king breathed in disbelief and stood from his seat. Gandalf couldn't believe his eyes. "The King's Jewel." Bard came up to the jewel as well.

"And worth a king's ransom." Bard, and everyone else really, looked to Bilbo. "How is this yours to give?"

"I took it as my 15th share of the treasure." Clever little halfling.

"Why would you do this? You owe us no loyalty."

"I'm not doing it for you." Bilbo shook his head. He looked both leaders in the eyes. "I know that dwarves can be obstinate and pigheaded and difficult. They're suspicious and secretive with the worst manners you can possibly imagine." Tersha chuckled with a smile, as did Gandalf. "But they are also brave and kind... and loyal to a fault. I've grown very fond of 'em, and I would save them if I can." Bilbo pointed to the stone. "Now, Thorin values this stone above all else. In exchange for its return, I believe he will give you what you are owed. There will be no need for war."

They all looked to Thranduil. Bard and Tersha both looking hopeful. She would rather not hurt her former company. War was a nasty business, tolls of all kinds on both sides. Plus, if what she believed was going to happen, they were going to need their full strength. Or they would all face the consequences.

Thranduil looked at them all then back at the stone. He seemed to sigh to himself, but there was not much change in his stoney visage.

"Is what he saying true?" he asked Tersha. "I know you were the female prisoner he helped escape. You were with the company from the very beginning. Will he take it."

"If he is in his right mind, then yes. This is _the_ heirloom of his people. He loves his people, cares for them. Just I know you care for your people in your own way." He nodded to her. "At least try. No body actually wants war. Except maybe the orcs."

"Alright. We will attempt to nagotiate. Pray for your friends sake that it does." He dismissed them all from the tent.

They all left the tent, Bard going on his own to check his children and lest minute preparations before going to sleep. Gandalf, Bilbo, and Tersha all walked around a bit.

"You must rest tonight." Gandalf said to them both. "You leave on the 'morrow."

"What? Hold on."

"Ger as far away from here as possible."

"I-I'm not leaving." Bilbo protested. "You picked me as the 14th member. I'm not about to leave the company now."

"There is no company. Not anymore. And I don't like to think what Thorin will do when he finds our what you've done."

"I'm not afraid of Thorin."

"Well you should be." Gandalf stopped and spun to him. "Don't underestimate the evil of gold. Gold over which a serpent as long brooded. Dragon-sickness seeps into the hearts of all who come near this mountain." Bilbo gave him a look. So did Tersha. "Almost all." Bilbo said nothing, he schooled his features of one of nonchalance. She knew that face. He was planning something.

"Don't even get me started Gandalf." she said when he turned to her. "I am a grown woman and I have seen my own battles and fair shares of wars. I need to be here." He didn't look happy about it, but he couldn't argue with her. Her customers were different than that of he humans here.

"I wish you didn't have to see battle." Tersha grinned at him.

"Ah, but you forget. I am half Nord on my fathers side. Fighting is in my blood!" he chuckled at that, as did Bilbo. "We are fiercely loyal to our causes and friends. And I am part elf, so I am going to be some what high and mighty and about it." They all laughed.

"You there!" Gandalf called over her head to a passerby, Alfred. "Get this hobbit a bed, and fill his belly with hot food. He's earned it." Alfrid reluctantly came strutting over, his back hunched. He gestured his head to the side and the halfling walked ahead of him. Gandalf stopped the man by his arm. "Hey. Keep an eye on him. If he should try to leave you tell me." He grumbled but nodded, pushing the hobbit to walk faster.

"That will be useless." she said as they walked the opposite direction. "He will find a way to sneak out. He is loyal to his friends."

"I know. But I fear what will happen with him up there and not down here with us when Thorin finds out about the jewel. If he is not in his right mind, as I believe he is, this could get ugly very quickly." Tersha nodded in agreement.

"A sickness like that is not something anyone can cure, even a great wizard like you." she said, helping Gandalf down the stairs to her quarters. She had her own room, as she had pulled the rubble from it and made it livable. It was easy for people to find her, but gave her some privacy as well. "He will have to come to realize that he is sick and fight himself in his mind. Like a dragon fighting its own sickness."

"Yes, my dear, I believe you are right." He sat at a chair by the fire.

"He can do it. He feared that this is the path he would take. If anyone can fight it, he can." Gandalf did not say anything. They sat in silence, eating hot soup and bread. They conversed, catching up with what had happened so far. Tersha told him everything that had happened, not leaving any detail out of the adventure. It was one that would go down in legend. Gandalf told her of the enemies return, also explaining who that was, and why it had everyone in a panic.

The conversation lulled, till Tersha fell asleep in the chair by the fire, her chin upon her chest. Gandalf smiled at the scene, the fires glow gleaming off her air, giving her a halo. She looked peaceful, even amongst the happening around her. He hoped she never lost that.

* * *

Alright here is this chapter. I an finishing the next chapter, as well as the The Battle of the Five armies. Maybe in one or two chapters this arc will be done. Then I will start on the Fellowship of the Ring.

Thank you all for being patient with me and continue reading this story.

Ja Nae


	13. Chapter 13

So here it is. Enjoy

* * *

Dawn came too early for Tersha. With the dawn came with having to wake up from dreams and fantasies and having to face the real world and its battles. Not that she really slept anymore. She hardly felt the need. She slept for a few hours then was completely awake for another 22 before she got tired again.

The elves never seemed to sleep, so they were the first to be ready for battle. The villagers were placed squarely in the center of the troops, the elves being the more experienced surrounded them. Tersha stood ahead of the villagers, looking more elfin than man in her armor from Elrond. Her ebony bow was strapped to her back, both her ebony and elven blades at her sides, and her daggers placed in her boots and strategic areas. One could never have too many knives, as she had learned from Fili.

Bard and Thranduil rode on their respected mounts to the front of the line and before the dwarven barrier. The Company stood atop, with Bilbo off to the side, all dressed in dwarfish armor, looking as mighty as the statues at the gates. They stopped suddenly when Thorin drew an arrow and fired just before the elks hoof.

"I will put the next one between your eyes." The dwarven king threatened. The others shouted in agreement and jeering. The elves all pulled up their bowes and loaded an arrow simultaneously. All but Thorin dropped below the stone, going suddenly quiet. It would have been funny, if the situation were not so serious. Thranduil raised a hand and they all replaced the arrows and dropped the bows to their sides, again simultaneously. They were very well trained.

"We have come to tell you payment of your debt has been offered and accepted." Thranduil called out.

"What payment?" asked Thorin, curiously. "I gave you nothing. You have nothing. " His bow was still drawn. Thranduil looked to Bard. He pulled out the stone from his inside seem pocket.

"We have this" Bard held up the stone for all to see. All the dwarves were in disbelief, Thorin lowered his bow.

"The have the Arkenstone." Kill couldn't believe it. "Thieves! How came you by the heirloom of our house?! That stone belongs to the king."

"The king may have it, with our goodwill." Bard said, flipping it in the air and catching it, before putting back into his jacket. "But first he must honor his word." Thorn shook his head.

"The Arkenstone is in this mountain. It is a trick!" he yelled, but the others looked at him is shock, not believing that their king could not see the truth.

"I-It's no trick." a small voice said. "The stone is real. I gave it to them." Bilbo stepped away from the over look to look at Thorin.

"You?" Thorin looked so betrayed, sad.

"I took it as my 15th share."

"You would steal from me?"

"Steal from you? No. No, I may be a burglar, but I like to think I'm an honest one." All the others looked worried for Bilbo, more so than their king. "I'm willing to let it stand agains't my claim."

"Against your claim?" he chuckled darkly. "Your claim. You have no claim over me, you miserable rat!" He yelled and took a threatening step forward.

"I was going to give it to you." Bilbo told him, not looking scared, but more worried for his friend. "Many times I wanted to, but-"

"But what, thief?"

"You are changed, Thorin." He challenged the king, trying to make him see. "The dwarf I met in Bag End would never have gone back on his word. Would never have doubted the loyalty of his kin!" he yelled passionately.

"Do no speak to me of loyalty." His eyes were misted. "Throw him from the rampart!" he roared. Everyone gasped, but did not move. Tersha moved through the elves and stood by Thranduil and Bard. They too look on in disbelief and worry for the hallooing. "Did you not hear me!" he screamed, grabbing Fili, but he tore his arm away. He would not hurt a friend, especially since the cause of just. "Fine, then I will do it myself! Curse you!"

With deadly speed he grabbed Bilbo and pulled it to the edge. The dwarves tried to grab the halfling and stop Thorin, but he was too quick. He was already leaning over the wall.

"Cursed be the wizard that forced you on this company!"

"NID!" Tersha yelled, the Thu'um spilling into her voice in panic. The sound rumbled off the stone, though none hardly noticed it, as Gandalf's voice thundered as well.

"If you do not like my burglar, then please don't damage him. Return him to me." The was no sound and Thorin did not release his grip. "You are not making a very splendid figure as king under the mountain, are you, Thorin, son of Thrain?" He let him go, but did not look anywhere else but at the wizard. Before quickly helped him tie a rope and over the rampart safely.

"Never again will I have dealing with wizards... or shire rats!" he roared out.

"Are we resolved?" Bard yelled up at him. "The return of the Arkenstone for what was promised?" Thorn said nothing, looking to the hill where the sun was rising. Bilbo ran quickly over to Gandalf and Tersha, who was visibly shaking in anger.

"Why should I buy back that which is rightfully mine?" He was passing, as if waiting for something. Thranduil turned to bard.

"Sell it. Echelon of Gondor will give you a good price for it." he was purposefully trying to get a rise out of the dwarf.

"I will kill you! Upon my oath, I will kill you all!"

"Your earth means nothing!" Thranduil yelled at him fiercely. "I have heard enough" The elven bowman prepared to attack.

"Thorin please! What happened to the brave prince who just wanted to take back his homeland! Who cared more for people than gold and treasures!" Tersha yelled out to him. She did not want to see her first friends in this world die for a stupid jewel! "We do not want your homeland! They have their own homes, one that was destroyed because of our interference. Would you really become what you hate most? A tyrant king who breaks his treaties and oaths?"

"I have not broken any oaths!" He yelled at her, frantic at this point. "We had to barter our futures for the sake of not being imprisoned."

"I know, it wasn't right. But these people are not responsible for that, they had just the same plight because of one man, and he is no longer. He died because he would not let go of his gold! I don't want to see that same fate for you and your kin." He said nothing.

"Thorin, lay down your arms." Gandalf insisted. "Open theses doors. This treasure will be your death."

"Thorin, we cannot win this fight." Balin tried to reason with him. Thorn still said nothing, but he looked to be warring with himself.

"Give us your answer." Bard demanded. "Will you have peace... or war?" A large raven came and landed right next to Thorin, staring at him intelligently.

"I will have war." he looked back to the hill.

There was a rumble coming over the slope, bringing with it an army of dwarves. Chariot war machines were being driven by large mountain goats, the dwarves short, but each one stout and heavily armed with spears, axes and war hammers.

"Ironfoot" mumbled Gandalf.

Thranduil sprang into action, calling for a faction of his elves to turn to the new threat. The human army moves as well, but were still in the middle of them all. The Elf king rode his elk into battle position near the front of his army, Bard standing at the head of his men as well.

A lone dwarf rider, bigger than the others, with an impressive red beard, iron beaded into his beard and mustache, approached on an armored pig. Yes. A pig. And a really strong one two if it could hold the dwarf, his giant double sided war hammer, his armor, and the pigs armor and still move as fast as it was going.

"Aye! Thorin!" He called out happily. The company cried out in welcome.

'Who is that? He doesn't look very happy." Bilbo asked Gandalf. They were quickly walking with the elves, trying to stay in the middle of everything.

"It is Dain, Lord of the Iron Hills. Thorn's cousin." He explained.

"Are they alike?"

"I have always found Thorin the more reasonable of the two." Bilbo and Tersha gave a sigh. Today was going to be a very long day.

"Good morning! How are we all?" he created the two armies with a cheerful voice and stopped his pig just on the edge of a large rock that over looked them. "I have a wee proposition, if you wouldn't mind giving me a few moments of your time. Would ya consider... just sodding off?!" He yelled the last few words, startling the humans. Tersha couldn't help but feel amused. If they were any other position she would find the guy very likable. "All of you! Right now!"

The elves and humans all weilded their weapons, the elves in warning, the humans in fear.

"Oh, come now, Lord Dain." Gandalf called out, stepping out of the line.

"Gandalf the Grey." the wizard bowed his head in respect. "Tell this rabble to leave or I'll water the ground with their blood!" Gandalf went closer, on a mission.

"There is no need for war between dwarves, men, and elves. A legion of orcs march on the mountain. Stand your army down." He insisted.

"I will not stand down before any elf. Not least this faithless woodland sprite." He gestured to Thranduil. "He wishes nothing but ill upon my people. If he chooses to stand between me and my kin I'll split his pretty head open! See if he's still smirking then." Thranduil smirked at the insult, and Tersha thought Dain a little crazy, but she could see why. They were an army before his family. They valued family very much.

Dain turned his pig around and hurried along back up the hill to his men. Gandalf tried to call him back, but he would not turn around.

"Let them advance." Thranduil said to aloud. "See how far they get."

"Ya think I give a dead dog for your threats, you pointy-eared princess?!" Dain shot back. The elven king glared at his back. "Ya hear that, lads? We're on! Let's give these bastards a good hammering!" A dwarf yelled in dwarfish, then the others answered in a loud rumble. Thranduil pulled a faction of his army forward.

"Have your men stand down. I'll deal with Ironfoot and his rabble." he told Bard. He nodded and gestured for them all to stay back and the elves marched forward.

"Send in the goats!"

They really were goats. For the dwarves, they were small enough and the animals big enough, the could ride them. Fully armored with large curling horns, they rode forward, charging at the elves. The elves fired their long bows, creating a curtain of arrows to fly in the air towards the oncoming army. Suddenly, there was a whistle in the air as large spinning long blade bolts chopped up the arrows before they could land and hit the elves, making small craters in the earth.

"Hey! how do you like that, the old twirly-whirlies?! Ha-ha you buggars" They elves shot again, but the same result happened. The goats ran forward hard as the archers retreated behind a shield wall and spears. The goats hit the wall, killing some, but going right over into a kill box. The elves surrounded them, archers at the back, and corralled them like fish in a barrel.

Dain came barraling in with his warriors, breaking through shields with his war hammer, the rest left to fight as an army does, but both sides were severely strong.

At first the sound of rumbling was from the dwarves and goats running, but as it continued she realized it was much deeper in the ground. The sound was as if the earth underneath were being torn apart.

Apparantly she wasn't the only one to hear it. A loud roar came from underneath and caused all fighting to stop instantly.

"Were-Worms." Gandalf said, in disbelief. He hadn't thought of that as a reason why the army couldn't be found.

Giant worms, if you want to call them, had star faced whole in their head, no eyes, with giant earth tearing and breaking teeth. Five or six of them Broke the surface, before retreating back underground. Thranduil, Thorin, and everyone else was startled, worry in their eyes. What Gandalf had warned was true.

Like oil spilling or ants coming from their holes, orcs surged onto the surface in a large black army with the sound of war horns.

Dain yelled something in Khuzdul..

"The hordes of hell are upon us! Fight to the death!" The dwarves ran strait for the horde. Their small bodies were surprisingly quick and formed an impressive shield wall of iron and steel shields about half way from their previous position. The elves had not moved.

"Will they not fight?" Bilbo asked Tersha. Thranduil looked in disbelief at the bravery of the dwarves. He would not let them stand alone.

Just as the orcs were about to impale themselves on the spikes and tumble over, the elven army jumped over them in sync, slicing in waves. The dwarves quickly joined as a cohesive unit, rain running in throwing his hammer around. The rest of the army marched forward, though the archers stayed behind, shooting their arrows with deadly accuracy through the air, killing several with each wave. The dwarfish war chariots bludgeoned any one that got to close, which was all the enemy.

Another horn blared, and high on Ravenhill, a look out post, there were war flags to signal the troops on what they were supposed to do.

Giants, as they looked like giants to her though they were actually trolls, came stumbling around with spiked clubs, aiming for the chariots that were causing so much damage.

Tersha was in the thick of the battle. She stood with a mix of dwarves and elves, Bilbo and Gandalf near by, slashing skillfully at any that got to close.

Another trumpet sounded and a portion of the army switched directions. They headed strait for the city. They were trying to cut them off, go at them from two angles.

Large mountain trolls carrying smaller orcs and rock catapults headed for the walls of the city.

Bard called back all his men to head for the city. They needed to make sure that the people were kept safe, their family and loved ones. If they lost that spot they would be cut off and there would be no retreat. Tersha stayed in the thick of battle while Bilbo and Gandalf headed to the city to help. If she could lessen the amount from here, less people for them to fight at the city.

Her swords gleamed in the morning light, black blood slipping with every slash and stab. She found herself close to Dain and Thranduil and their carnage. The dwarf was literally using his head against the enemy. She couldn't help but laugh because of all the adrenaline rushing through her veins. Her dragon soul relishing at the heat of battle, one that was unlike any she had ever been in. This was not a civil war. This was a dark enemy, plain and simple. Like fighting Deadra.

She beheaded an orc that was about to stab Dain while he was distracted, then slashed again at an other, cutting through the armor like butter with her ebony sword. Thranduil was still on his large elk, young its large horns to easily pick up enemies and beheading them, trying to clear a path to the city.

"Lord Thraduil! When I make a path, hurry through! Don't stop for questions." He didn't acknowledge her. Looking strait at the horde of orcs that stood in her way on the bridge she took in a deep breath.

"FUS RO DAH!" The force of her voice toppled and tossed the orcs like rag dolls in a storm. They fell and did not get back up, creating a perfect path, one which Thranduil took advantage of. He did not stop to question, though he had many.

The orcs behind her froze, creating a lull in the battle. Dwarves looked to her in awe for a moment, then rallied again with more vigor. She stabbed, slashed, kicked, and shot as many enemies as she could, but there always seemed to be more.

"Fall back! Fall back to the mountain!" Dain called to his warriors, trying to gather them together for a new push. Tersha found herself right next to Dain. "Whats a lass like yourself doin out her eh?" She shrugged and took a deep breath.

"Oh, you know. Protect a royal, protect a friend, enjoy a good fight. The finer things in life." He laughed out loud. The dwarves fell back to the mountain and the orcs held their line, letting them retreat. "Thorn and company are my company, though he may say differently right now. I will do what I can to help them."

"I don't know about a woman fighting with us, much less an elf." Dain said. "But you defend mine. Thats makes you alright by me."

"Good. Let's send them packing home, eh?"

The orcs were crying out, trying to scare the dwarves and were ready for blood. Trolls with armored heads and large spiked clubs led them, pounding at the ground like mad beasts. Their horn sounded and they came forward, only another horn, a trumpet horn, rumbled from the Lonely Mountain itself freezing the enemy in their tracks, confused.

The wall behind them crashed down as a solid gold bell rang in and smashed it down. Thorin came running out, leading his company, in a charge. The dwarven army stood aside, letting him forward.

"To the King! To the King!" Dain cried out.

"To the king!" Tersha shouted.

They rallied to Thorin with new and fierce determination. They were so fierce they cut through several of the orc lines, slaughtering them were they stood. They fought and fought, the dwarves pushed them back and gave them breather room.

"Dain! Tersha!" Thorn called out as he saw them fighting near each other.

"Give us a moment! Some of these guys are very clingy!" Tersha was surrounded by sword wielders, each of them slashing at stabbing, but she dances around them, killing them almost instantly. Dain finished his opponents pretty quickly and the dwarves around them gave e them room to speak without interruptions for a moment.

"Hey, cousin! What took you so long?" they chuckled and hugged each other. "There's too many of these buggers, Thorin. I hope you got a plan." Thorin looked to Ravenhill where Agog sat leading this troops.

"Aye. We're gong to take out their leader." Thorn went up to a riderless goat and hopped on, his dwarves sword ready. "I'm gonna kill that piece of filth."

"Thorin, you cannot do this. You're our king!"

"That is why I must do it." He insisted.

"And how do you plan to fight your way single-handed to Ravenhill?" Tersha laughed aloud at that.

"He is not going alone. Not if I can help it." Tersha hopped onto the back of the goat. It was big enough that she could just barely ride on the back. A chariot rode up, driven by six war goats and had the companies best fighters: Dwalin, Balin, Fili, and Kili.

"Ya know, it's been a while since I've done this.!" Balin grouched from the steering position. Dwalin was on the ballista while Fili and Kili were in sword positions by the stone and metal wheels.

"On! To Ravenhill!" Thorin took off and the others followed.

"Cover your ears!" She told Thorin as they approached a battalion of orcs. Tersha stood behind Thorin, feeling her body vibrate from the Thu'um.

"FUS RO DAH!" a strait line was carved through the enemy, any who were in the way were sent flying into others with enough force to crush them. Thorin slashed at any that were close, taking out enemies along the way. The chariot behind them also was carving into the enemy, black blood slicking the spikes on the wheels.

Tersha and Thorin ended up separated from the others for a few moments, but when they met back together Dwalin, FIli and Kili were all on their own goats. She hoped that Balin was alright. They rode up the hill quickly, cutting down any that tried to get in their way of reaching Azog.

When they reached the top however, there were no enemies. It was all quiet and deserted across the frozen river.

For all appearances, Azog had fled.

* * *

So yeah, I ended this chapter here. The next one should be up within the next couple weeks. Only a few more chapters left then its the Fellowship of the Rings.

Thanks again for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!


	14. Chapter 14

Alright guys, we are on the last leg of the Hobbit story and I was too excited to finish this instead of my other story, so its here early. I wasn't sure how to make some of this go, but hopefully it goes well and you all like it. So please read and enjoy!

I do not own anything, only the name Tersha.

* * *

The look out ruin was deserted. The fog was heavy, swirling around the stone ruin making the feeling eerie as they looked for any signs of life.

"I think Agog has fled." Kill said, sounding hopeful, but upset at the same time. They wanted this man hunt to be over with already.

"Fili, take your brother and scout out the towers" Thorin told his nephews. "If you see any thing, report back. Do not engage, do you understand me?" They nodded as they heard cackling laughs behind them. They turned to see goblins in armor coming towards them.

"Goblin Mercenaries. No more than a hundred of them." Dwalin estimated.

"We'll take care of them. Go!" Thorin told them. "Go!" The brothers quickly left the fighting to them and snuck their way across the frozen ice.

They fought hard and carefully, killing the enemy with sure blows and keeping each others backs safe. Their skill was unmatched, as they had trained for years for their current skill. The bodies piled around them, their enemies dead.

"Where is that orc filth?" Dwalin grumbled as they waited for the brothers, pacing around uncontrollably. Suddenly Bilbo appeared out of no where, almost seemingly stepping from thin air.

"Thorin." He panted, having ran all the way here.

"Bilbo!" Thorin was shocked to his dear friend, though happy that he was there. He had many things to apologize for.

"You have to leave here. Now. Azog has another army attacking from the north. This watchtower will be completely surrounded. There'll be no way out." Thorin looked stricken by the news.

"We are so close. That orc scum is in there." Dwalin growled at the crappy luck they were having. "I say we push on." The warrior went to leave, but Thorin stopped him, looked worried at the tower.

"No! That's what he wants. He wants to draw us in." The realization dawned on all of their faces.

"This is a trap. Fill, Kili, they are in danger." Tersha said, worry now settling in her heart.

"Find them and call them back." Thorin told Dwalin, worry seeping into his voice.

"Thorin, are you sure about this?" he questioned.

"Do it. We'll live to fight another day." The all nodded in agreement. They all turned to leave their separate ways when they heard the rhythmic thumping from the tower. Alcoves lit with orange fire and They heard a struggle up at the top of the tower.

Fili was in Azogs grasp, grabbed by the nape of his neck, and dangled him above the edge.

"No!" Biblo gasped. They all were on the very edge of the bridge, watching in horror as their friend and family was held by the enemy.

"Go!" he yelled to Thorin, but he shook his head minutely. "Run!" Azog razed his bladed hand to strike through his back, but the hit never landed. At least, not on Fili.

"TIID KLO UL"

"WULD NAH"

Tersha was suddenly gripping Fili several floors below the tower, and landed right in front of Kili. Tersha cried out, feeling an injury on her side. Azog had managed to nick her just before she had whirlwind sprinted them out of the way. The cut wasn't too bad, better than total impalement.

"What in Durin's name was that?" Fill said, feeling a little dizzy with how fast he had been moving.

"That is Thu'um. I will explain later, right now we don't have time." Orcs came from the hall ways, intent on killing the one that got away.

"Fili! Kili! Tersha!" They heard Thorin yelling over the frozen river. He was trying to get to them, believing that one of them was gravely injured or worse.

"You two stay with me. Do not leave my sight, got it?" They nodded in agreement, not about to argue with their lives on the line. She handed Fili her elven sword. "Here, use this. It hasn't failed me yet."

They fought hard and moved as quickly as possible. They were to high to try and reach the other side of the river and they needed to find Thorin before it was too late. They were a blur as they fought their way through the large orcs, stabbing, slicing, and beheading their enemies. They heard the screeching of bats, giant ones, that flew over them. The next wave would be upon them soon. Bolg would be there soon. She heard Dwalin give a battle cry, as well as Bilbo. She briefly saw the two of them fighting their own enemies across the river, before she had to focus back on her own foe.

The wind started blowing, picking up snow along the way and making it more difficult to see the enemy as they came.

"Kili!" they heard a woman voice call out. "Kill!" Said dwarf stabbed his last enemy in the back.

"Tauriel!" He yelled back, letting her know he was still alive. She had come to help. There was another cry, but this one was of pain. She was facing a strong enemy that had caught her off guard. Kili went running of on his own, killing any that got in his way, to reach the elf. Tersha and Fili were too caught in their fight to stop him. They saw him jump and the last they heard was lots of fighting and the scrapping of metal on metal.

"No!" Tauriel screamed in horror.

"Kili!" They quickly beheaded their orc and looked to see the dark haired dwarf, red haired elf, and Bolg. Kill was on the ground, not moving. Tauriel was grappling with Bolg and pulled him over the edge. They ran to Kili.

"I can save him, but I need you to keep the enemy off my back. Stay where I can see you."

No more words needed to be said. Tersha took of her gauntlets and cast her spell of healing. She placed her hands directly on his wounds. One of his lungs had collapsed from being impaled. From what she could see there were no splinters or lingering fragments so she went strait to sealing up and repairing veins, sinew, tissue, and the organ itself. It took a long minute and it almost completely drained her, but the body was healed. Now she needed to get him breathing again.

She pushed on his lung in a steady pattern, mimicking breathing. She forced air in through his mouth and into the lung before pushing again. When she had had the time, she had read some of Elronds healing books. One was the theory of physically forcing the lungs to work again by working the muscles into doing what they had before. Tersha prayed to the creator of all things that it would work.

"Come on Kili, don't you die on me." She ground out.

Kill coughed and was breathing again, though he was still unconscious. Fili had a breather from the enemies and crouched by his brothers head.

"He's alive, thank Mahal." he sighed in relief then looked up to Tersha. "Thank you." She nodded in acceptance.

"We must find the others. I hear battle going on around us, but I do not know who fights who." She stood up, though she almost collapsed back to the ground as she felt unsteady. Fill gave her a worried look. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. It just took a lot of energy to heal him. It will replenish itself in a few moments. For now, I want you to stay here with your brother. Guard him till I can make certain the area is safe to move him."

"I will stay with him as well." They turned to see Tauriel, the red haired elf, come closer and kneel next to Kili, holding his hand tightly, tears staining her cheeks. "Will he be alright?"

"He should, though I will know more when he wakes up. It may take a while." She nodded in understanding and drew closer to the dark haired dwarf, not wanting to leave his side for a moment. "I will return. Stay safe."

The sound of a horn not to far away had her in a panic. The Gundabad orcs were almost upon them. They needed to get out of there now, or there would be no hope of them surviving.

Tersha looked all around the lookout, but most of the fighting could be heard on the ice. The sun finally broke through the clouds and fog, shining brightly from over the mountain. With it came the screeching of eagles. Giant eagles. The ones that had saved them from the cliff and wargs of the Misty Moutain. Leading them was Radagast and Beorn, as they headed strait for the oncoming army.

She arrived just in time to see Beorn change mid jump and tear into the enemy as the majestic birds took out ten at a time, decimating the ranks as they went.

Looking down on the ice she saw Thorin and Azog at a stand still on the ice. Azog stood above Thorin, his blade hand being held back by Orcist just above his chest, smirking evilly, knowing that he was finally going to Kill his prey.

She was frozen still, unable to move. She knew she should, but she couldn't. Suddenly, Thorin slid his blade away, allowing himself to be pierced, but it gave him the chance to take his enemy with him.

He stabbed Azog strait through the armor and into his heart. He pushed them over, suddenly on top and twisted the blade, stabbing strait through the ice below them.

Thorin stood and walked over to the edge to see the valley below, to see the battle his people were waging and winning. He gasped and fell over.

"No! Thorin!" Tersha yelled and ran down as fast as she could. She felt herself land on her ankle wrongs she fell on the slippery ice, a loud back that was either the ice or her ankle. She didn't notice, she just hurried to the dwarf.

Bilbo had beaten her to him. He sat by Thorins collapsed form as was looking for his injury. The snow around them was red with his blood.

"I wish to part with you in friendship." she heard him say as she reached them.

"No. Your not going anywhere Thorin. You're going to live." Bilbo told him sternly, trying to staunch the blood flow from his wound.

"Damn right you're not." She panted and knelt awkwardly by him. "I have enough energy to heal you, but you must save your strenghth, Thorin." He didn't listen, and continued talking.

"I would take back my words and my deeds at the gate. You did what only a true friend would do. Forgive me. I was too blind to see it. I am so sorry That I have led you not such peril." His breath was coming in pants and he was coughing on some blood in his mouth. Tersha let her hands settle on the injury and began to heal him. He had lost a lot of blood, making her job more difficult.

"No, I'm- I'm glad to have shared in your perils, Thorin. Each and every one of them. It is far more than any Baggins deserves."

The blood vessels sealed themselves and stitched together, so he was no longer bleeding, and the tear in his lung had closed, but she could feel that she had to work harder or she was going to loose him.

"Bilbo, in my bag there is a small bottle of blue liquid. I need you to get it fast." The hobbit quickly sifted through her bag and popped open the bottle. She drank the whole thing in a swift gulp. Her energy returned and she focused all of it on healing the worst of his injuries.

"Thorin. Thorin, wake up." Bilbo said, panic settling into his voice. "Thorin, don't do this!"

"Damn it, you stupid dwarf, where is that stubbornness of yours." She grouched out when she noticed he had fallen unconscious. The worst of the injury was taken care of. All that was left was a gash, one that would heal on its own. It wasn't life threatening so long as they kept it clean and bandaged. She wrapped a makeshift bandage around him as the other dwarves of the company came to them.

"Lass..." Balins fearful voiced reached her ears. "He's not-he's not-" Tersha shook her head.

"The King lives. I have healed the major portions of his injuries. All thats left now is to take care of him till he wakes. Even then, he must not move. He has lost a lot of blood." She explained as she tried to get up, but she fell back down as her ankle collapsed on her. Bofur caught her before she hit the ground.

"Easy lass. What about Fili and Kili?"

"They should be alright. Fill is guarding Kili. He had been stabbed by Bolg and fell unconscious, but I was able to save him. An elf guards him as well." She sat down on the ground and looked at her ankle. She knew it was going to hurt, but it needed to be done. There was much to do. Casting her spell once again, with what little magic she had left, she healed her ankle to a light sprain, letting the rest heal on its own time. "Find something to make carriers for them both. We need to get them down from here." The dwarves started looking around for anything they could use. "Bilbo, keep Thorin comfortable while I go get Fili and Kili." he nodded in understanding.

When she reached them she found them in the same positions as when she left, only now Legolas was also there. She nodded to him in acknowledgement then went over to the princes.

"Thorin lives and Azog is no more. This war is over." They all sighed in relief. "The others are finding a way to bring Kili and Thorin down from here, as they both are unconscious. Do you think you can carry him down to the others?" She asked Fili.

"I can carry him." he reassured her.

"Good. Do so, I know when they wake up Thorin will want to know his sisters sons are still alive and well." He nodded and carefully lifted his brother. Tuariel didn't seem to know what to do, torn between leaving the dwarves to their own, or following the one she loved. "Go. I know he will be anxious if you are not there when he wakes." She gave Tersha a watery smile and followed after the brothers.

Tersha stod at the edge of the watch tower and looked over the city of Dale and the entrance to Erebor. The last of the orcs were either being killed or driven away after their leader was killed. They had no orders, so they were almost mindless in their actions with no guidance of what to do. She took a deep breath, smelling the blood, ash, and smoke in the air. She felt the dragons in her stir a bit, as they had been when she was fighting, but they mostly stayed quiet.

"You are a different kind of creature, aren't you?" she heard Legolas asked her. He was standing by the stairs behind her. "You feel like an elf, but more. Something lingering just beneath the surface." Tersha couldn't help but smile at the comparison.

"You would be correct, but that is a secret I do not think this world is ready for yet." She winked at him with a cheeky smile. "Thank you, for your help. You had no reason to, but you did."

"I couldn't let my friend come here alone." he said, speaking of Tauriel. "Besides, I couldn't let the dwarves have all the fun." He gave her a small smile, before placing his right hand over his heart and gesturing to her. "Farewell" She returned the elven gesture with a bow of her head.

"May we meet again." With that he left. A small part of her was sad to see him go, his pale, almost silver, blond hair swishing behind him. But she ignored that part of her, as she always did. She was not one that would ever be on the receiving end of something like that

So, she made her way back to her dwarven companions and helped them down the mountain. When they reached the bottom, they were able to take them to a makeshift infirmary where they would be watched more closely. There was plenty in the mountain to rebuild the kingdom and the city a hundred times over. He even gave Thranduil the White Gems of Lasgalan, though he was still on tight ends with the elven king, with Bilbo's insistence and persuasion Tersha, he admitted that they did rightly belong to the elves and had no claim over them. He gave them without needed in return and they returned to their old alliances, one that was stronger than before, as the people of Dale were also included in this.

The weeks after everything had settled, there was a celebratory feast of victory. Elves, Men and Dwarves all gathered together in merriment and celebrated their lives and honored the ones who had fallen.

Tauriel and Kili began a deep courtship, finding they had found their one in each other. Years down the road, with a little reluctance but did eventually give his blessing, they were married and lived in-between the their two kingdoms, so they weren't too far away from their loved ones. In that time Fili had also found the one his heart longed for in Sigrid, Bard's eldest daughter. They too were married and had several children.

Thranduil helped to rebuild the city of Dale and advised the newly crowned King Bard of Dale on many matters, as did Thorin. It was not an easy alliance at first, but soon grew into a great one, even with the next generations coming and going.

Bilbo returned to the shire, but he was often visited by the dwarves of the company for tea and didn't ever bother nocking. Tersha often visited when she wasn't in Rivendell studying elven healing and adventuring around Middle-Earth. Mostly she never went farther than the Lonely Mountain, often visiting Thorin and his kingdom, as well as his nephews and their descendants.

Eventually though, she became a guardian where ever she went. Gandalf had told her who the Enemy was and that he had returned. He would make his move before long and when he did they needed to be ready. So, she often went into the wilderness and guarded major roads for weeks at a time from bandits and orc and goblin raids.

When she would visit Mirkwood she would help keep the population of giant spiders down. There hadn't been very many more that had spawned after Galadriel and Gandalf had raided Dol Guldor and forced out the enemy into the east. The forest was still sick, but it was recovering slowly, but surely.

Every time she came, she asked after Legolas and how he was fairing. Even though she had not known him long, she felt inclined to ask about his well being. She knew the king worried over his son, as he would not return home till he felt he was ready to. And it took almost forty years for that happen, but it did. It was the first time she had ever seen the king truly smile at the site of something he cared for.

The world died down in violence, but it was always there, watching and waiting for its moment. Lives went on, and many forgot, but others never forgot.

Always, they were ready.

* * *

Alright, so this is the final chapter of the Hobbit series. I am going to be continuing this not the Lord of the Rings trilogy. I hope you have all liked the story so far, please leave me a review and I can't wait to see you guys again in the second arc of this story.

:)


	15. Chapter 15

Alright this tarts up the next arc. I hope you like it.

* * *

Tersha took a deep breath as she crouched low in the bushes, exhaling slowly as she drew her bow from her back and silently knocked in an arrow. She was well hidden with her dark gray and green elven armor, another gift from the elf who had taken her in. Just beyond the trees, a small pack of orcs were hunting for unsuspecting travelers. She was fortunate enough to spot them first, as she had been hunting them for the last few days. Rumor from a near by villagers was that they had been attacking travelers on the road. Not taking anything, just killing and ransacking. She was supposed to be heading back to Rivendell, but this took immediate precedence.

Aiming for the soft tissue in the head, she silently let loose an arrow, killing the farthest from the group instantly. His body dropped and alerted the to others that they were being hunted. A few investigated the body, but as they came closer to it more arrows found their mark. In a few short moments they were all dead. There hadn't been many of them, just seven, but their had been enough of them to cause trouble for simple villagers.

She searched their bodies, hoping for find a clue as to their intentions for attacking, but all she found were few scant coins that one had collected from one of their raids. She collected arrows that could be salvaged from their bodies and placed them in her quiver as strapped her bow to her back. Her swords, silver elven steel and black ebony steel at either side.

Tersha quickly left the seen and returned to her horse, a blue-gray dappled mix stallion that had descended from Storm, her first horse in Middle Earth. As he was mixed with elven horses, he stood taller, but he still had his forefathers stocky build and flowing silver white mane. His name, Kesstrun, was well placed. He looked like a tempest storm and he was as fast as one that rolled in over the mountains. He knew it too, causing trouble with other horses in testing his speed.

She strapped her back to his saddle and headed back in the direction of Rivendell. She was going to be late if she didn't leave now, she was cutting it close enough as it was. People really didn't like it when you were late for important business. With a gentle nudge of her boot, they took off at a reasonable pace.

Over sixty years it had been since Tersha first came to Middle Earth and joined the company of Thorin Oakenshield. In that time much had changed in the world, and some had not.

Erabor and Dale were both thriving again since they had taken back the mountain from Smaug and defeated the orc armies. It had been a slow process, as there was much to restore and many people that were needed for the restoration. Dwarves flooded in, more than happy to be in the home of Durin's folk, and humans from nearby villages also came to help and to start new lives.

Bard rulled Dale for a great many years before he passed away and his son Bain took over. He had a son as well and he was the current lord with two sisters of his own to give council and govern the city. Bains sisters had both married, the eldest Sigrid to Fili and they had a great many children before she passed away. Fill was currently king, but he had never remarried, content with is life and the time he had with Sigrid. Tilda married an honorable guardsman of Dale, and Kill ended up bonded and married to Tauriel, though it was hard at first with the prejudice that was still between their people, but they worked it out. They had a daughter who was as red as her mother in coloring, but mischievous as her father and as passionate as them both.

As all this passed, Tersha had come fully into her elven heritage still looking the same age as she did all those years ago. It was weird to think she would not age in body anymore and she would not die unless she faded or poison or the sword took her life. She lived in Rivendell, when she wasn't visiting Bilbo in the Shire or her close friends in Erebor, and she studied with Elrond in the art of healing. He taught her the basics of elven healing magic, which was mainly about purging poisons and dark curses from wounds and the blood. There was much she could not do, as she had a hard time grasping the concepts, but she studied hard, and like any muscle, the more she used it the better she became at it till it was second nature. She still had difficulty with some poisons, but with her dual knowledge of healing she healed wounds that others couldn't, like physically healing a wound till it left only but a small scar.

No amount of knowledge of healing could let her turn the clock of time, so as the years passed she saw many of her friends pass before her as old men and women, their descendants having heard some stories of her from their parents.

Shaking her head, she thought no more of her gone friends. She needed to stay focused till she reached Rivendell.

* * *

"Tersha!_ Welcome home.__"_ Elrond spoke to her in greeting as she dismounted at the entrance to the city 3 days later.

"Lord Elrond" She gave a bow, then smiled brightly and hugged him. "_It is good to see you."_

_"I trust your travels were not difficult."_ he asked, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and leading her in and up the stairs while another elf took her horse to the stables. She shook her head.

"_No, we were swift, even with a small detour of ridding the road of a small orc raiding pack."_

_"I'm glad to here it. The less of those creatures on the road, the safer people will be." _she nodded.

"Why am I needed? You sounded very urgent in your letter." His face held more of a grave look than it did previously. He looked tired.

"There is to be a council, of any who can attend. I will tell you at the meeting itself, but it is of grave importance." He looked to her as they stopped by her quarters. "You will come, yes?" She smiled at him.

"Come now, you should know me by now. Of course I will be there. You wouldn't be able to keep me away." he chuckled in agreement.

"No, I don't suppose I would." He gestured to her room. "Everything has been prepared, as has a hot bath. When you are finished, Lindr will lead you to my study. The council shall be meeting there this aftenoonn."

Tersha nodded and bade him farewell till left quickly to tend to his other duties. Being a lord had perks, but it also had its burdens. He needed to take care of his people and his guests that had arrived. There hadn't been a council meeting like this one in a long time.

Tersha sighed in relief as she sunk into her warm back, washing away weeks works of grime and dirt from her hair and body. The bath smelled of rose water, relaxing her muscles and mind. She wondered what grave news the lord had, as it had to be serious if he was having a council. She hoped it was not what she thought it was. After sixty years she was hoping there would still be more time before war started again, but her gut was telling her she was on the right track. Something was laying heavy in the air, but still shrouded itself and was muffled under the magic of Elrond's own. If it was _him..._

Shaking her head of all thoughts she quickly finished her bath and returned to her main room, finding a silver gray with forest green accented dress laying on her bed. She smiled. Arwen had already seen to her dressing needs. Quickly dressing she brushed her hair dry, the cinnamon brown and red waves fell to mid shoulder length when she didn't have it all up in intricate braids to keep it out of her way. Hair in eyes while fighting was not a good combination and tended to get her more hurt than her enemy. She let her hair flow freely over her shoulders as she looked ini the mirror. The greens of the dress made the green of her eyes stand out more.

Not wanting to make her friend wait to long, she quickly made her way to Elronds study.

* * *

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old... you've been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor." Elrond said, standing from his chair and looked to the filled seats around him. Elves, woodland and his own, Dwarves, men, a wizard, and a hobbit. They all listened attentively. "Middle-earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite, or you will fall." he was looking pointedly at all of them. "Each race is bout to this fate, this one doom." he turned to Frodo, nephew of her old friend Bilbo Baggins. "Bring forth the ring, Frodo."

The little hobbit with bouncy brown curls and blue eyes stood up from his chair next to Gandalf and walked to the stone table in the middle. He held out his hand and placed a single gold ring in the middle. A gasp of disbelief went around all at the sight. She may not have grown up with the legends, but even she could tell what it was. The one thing the enemy needed to come to his full form and completely return.

"So it is true." A man said aloud to himself. Based on his finery, he was a human lord. He stood up. "In a dream I saw the eastern sky grow dark... but in the west a pale light lingered." He stepped closer to the stone pedestal. "A voice was crying: 'Your doom is near at hand. Isildur's bane is found.'" He reached for the ring, as if in a trance, but instantly recoiled when Gandalf stood and spoke in a great booming voice.

"_Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul,_

_ ash nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul"_

Everyone there, and even in the rest of the small city, could feel the darkness of the speech. The sky darkened, from the words and from Gandalfs power. The elves themselves seemed to be more sensitive to it, as even Tersha herself felt ill at the words uttered. When it stopped Gandalf was leaning on his staff and looking at Boromir in warning, then turned his gaze to the elf lord.

"Never before has any voice uttered the words of that language in Imladris."

"I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond... for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West!" He looked over everyone in the room. "The ring is altogether evil." He went to sit down, but the man stood up again, Boromir, as Elrond had called his name.

"It is a gift!" He protested, standing up again. "A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe." Tersha scoffed loudly and he turned to her. "Who are you to disagree?"

"One who has seen and been in battle with these forces." she said, raising a brow. "The lands are not safe, not anymore. Just because they don't come from your side of those black mountains, does not mean their forces have not already come forth. I saw a taste at the Battle of the Five Armies. They attack caravans on the roads, more so than they used to." She pointed to the ring. "That thing has a mind of its own, its own magic that tests any who can hear its whisperings or see's its luster. It is awake, and it will not let any use it for righteous purpose. Only its master."

He scowled at her.

"And what would a woman know of this? You have no place in this council." Her pupils narrowed a fraction and a low growl escaped her chest.

"And a child such as you should know when he is speaking folly. I have every right to be here."

"She is right" a voice from the other side of the room said, they looked over to see a pale blond elf, Legolas, she realized with surprise. "The ring will only answer to its master, its creator."

"Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him."

"You cannot wield it. None of us can. As she told you, the One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master." A man that sat beside her said. He had long dark locks, trimmed and scruff of a beard, with pale blue green eyes. His facial structure spoke of noble birth, even if the scruff covered most of that. He wore the clothing of the elves, gifted from Lord Elrond. She had seen him before, but never had talked with him. She just knew that he was a ranger named Strider.

"And what would a ranger know of this matter?"

"Besides the fact that their people watch for danger at every turn? hmm lets think here." her voice was very stood up and glared at Boromir.

"This is no mere Ranger." they all looked at his young elven form. "He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." Tersha looked confused, as did the hobbit sitting by Gandalf. Boromir, on the other hand, looked shocked and turned to face Aragorn again.

"Aragorn. This is Isildur's heir?"

"And heir to the thrown of Gondor." Legolas confirmed, still staring at the man. Realization dawned on her at that. Well, what was her luck. In her one lifetime she had met many more princes and kings than probably any commoner had in their own lifespan. Here or in Skyrim.

"_Havo dat, Legolas"_ Aragorn gesteurde to the elf, who sat down as he was asked. Boromir glared at the elf.

"Gondor has no king." Turned back to sit down and glared at the ranger. "Gondor needs no king." It was silent for a moment.

"Tersha and Aragorn are right. We cannot use it." Gandalf supported.

"You have only one choice." Elrond stood back up. "The Rind must be destroyed."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" a dwarf with a large red beard and hair stood up and thrust his ax onto the ring, only for his to bounce back and fall to the ground, his weapon completely shattered and not a blemish on the Ring.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gili, son of Gloin, by any craft we here possess. I do not think even your own unique skills would either, Tersha." he confirmed her question he saw in her eyes. "The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be destroyed. Permanently. It must be taken deep into Morder and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. Once of you... must do this." He looked to everyone in the room.

Tersha did not say anything. She did not know if she would be able to resist the Ring for that long of a journey if she was the one to carry it. The dragon side of her called to concur all that were beneath her, to show her might as that of the dov, dragon. She feared it would make it worse and the voices of the more tepramental dragon souls in her would become to loud to ignore, driving her mad. No, she would not be able to carry it.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor." Boromir spoke again. She had the feeling he liked to talk. "Its Black Gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. The Great Eye is ever-watchful." The Great Eye. A literal eye of flame that looked and could see all that it laid its gaze upon. "It is a barren wasteland riddled with fire, and ash, and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with 10,000 men could you do this. It is folly."

"Have you heard nothing they have been saying? The ring must be destoryed." Legolas was standing again.

"And I supposed you think you are the one to do it?" Gimli growled at Legolas.

"And if we fail, what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" Boromir stood up angrily yelling.

"I will be dead before i see the Ring in the hands of an elf!" Gimli yelled and stood up as well. They all stood and argued, everyone but Elrond, Tersha, the hobbit, and Aragorn. There was no use. They would only run their voices dry. Gandalf wasn't helping either, though he was trying to be a voice of reason.

"I will take it. I will take it!" she heard a small voice yell, but no one else could hear him over their own bickering, except Gandalf. He looked almost resigned as he turned to the hobbit standing behind him. The others quieted down to look as well.

"I will take the ring to Mordor. Though, I don't know the way." He went from brave to slightly uncertain. All looked at him in astonishment. It was happening again.

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear." Gandalf reassured him and stood behind him. Aragorn stood strait up without hesitation.

"If by my life or death I can protect you I will." he knelt down to the lad. "You have my sword."

"And you have my bow." Legolas stepped up next to Gandalf.

"And my ax." Gimli stood reluctantly next to the blond elf. Tersha couldn't help but smile at the look of the forming group. Especially the elf and dwarf. They would be fast friends on the road and into the rest of their lives. Boromir stood up and walked to the group.

"You carry the fates of us all, little one. If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done." he vowed.

"Well, that just leaves me then." Tersha stood up from her seat and smiled at Frodo. "I heard the name Baggins. Which means I have to come along. I once vowed to your uncle that I would help to keep him safe on his insane adventure. I extend that to you. By my Voice, I will do everything I can to ensure your success." She heard the intake of breath from Boromir. He was not happy she was coming along. She stood next to Aragorn as a shout and a rustling in the bushes another Hobbit, light brown curls bouncing as he jumped out and stood next to Frodo.

"Mr Frodo's not going anywhere without me." he said, looking like a little body guard with his arms crossed.

"No indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not." Elrond face was full of amusement.

"Oi! We're coming too!" Two more hobbits with sandy blond curls ran up to Frodo from behind the pillars. Sneaky little hobbits. "You'll have to send us home tied up in a sac to stop us."

"Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission. Quest. Thing." the second one said. Gandalf gave Tersha an eye roll and she held in a laugh, but she couldn't stop the large smile on her face.

"Well, that rules you out Pip."

Elrond looked over the rag tag group of different peoples altogether that were going on this mission. It would be difficult, but Elrond some how had faith that they would be able to pull it off. Hobbits are resilient folk after all.

"Ten companions. So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring."

"Great!" Pip sounded excited. "Where are we going?" They all gave one look at his clueless face and held in a sigh. Seems they had their comedic relief for their group. Everyone had one, didn't they?

* * *

The council broke session and set out to prepare for their departure. They would wait a few days till the scouts returned for news on the best road to take out. They needed to make sure the road they took would be clear and stay under notice for as long as possible. You could only get so far having to stop to rest after battle.

Tersha stayed behind a moment to speak with Elrond, but Legolas caught her first.

"It is good to see you again, Tersha." he greeted her with an elven hand gesture. "It has been sometime since I last saw you." She couldn't help but feel her cheeks heat up a bit, hoping that it wasn't noticeable and that it was just the chill of the air.

"It has been some time, some years since we parted ways " she acknowledged. He gave her a small smile.

"I feel better that you are joining us on this quest, knowing your skill." That time she did blush. She did not get compliments often.

"Well, thank you, Legolas. With the skill of companions I am also confident that we may be able to end this evil yet." He bowed his head.

"I shall leave you to Lord Elrond. Till later."

"Till later." and they parted ways. Elrond approached her from her right as she watched the elf leave. Even now, after all this time, she felt her heart pick up speed in slight.

"He takes after his mother." he said. "Skilled as she was and just as compassionate."

"He is honorable." she said, trying to sound nonchalant, but Elrond wasn't fooled. He let it go though and turned to her.

"Are you sure you want to attempt this quest?" She nodded immediately.

"My Voice is unique to this world. I would see it used to help end this evil. Once and for all."

"Then you leave with my blessing. Please stay safe." She turned and smiled at him.

"I can't promise that, but I will be careful."

"That will have to do."

They parted ways and Tersha went strait to her room and fell asleep. She would need all the rest she could get.

* * *

Alright so that is the end of this chapter. If you have any suggestions or comments, please leave a review. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
